


Under a Comfort: An Alternate view of Season 5

by Diamondmask



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, As much slash and inuendo as in the series which is quite a bit, Because my head will not accept season 5 as canon, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Torture, Magic Revealed, Minor Character Death, Not a professional scriptwriter so errors abound, Screenplay/Script Format, What might have happened in 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 66,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondmask/pseuds/Diamondmask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how season five might have gone if anyone was crazy enough to let me write it and if I didn't have a day job. </p><p>As the actual series wanted it is darker than other series and deals with adult themes in later episodes.</p><p>Now complete</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After the honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't promise not to kill anyone but most characters will grow. There will be a battle in the last episode but it may surprise you. 
> 
> I have this pretty much planned out but if anyone would like to bounce ideas, I love interactive writing. 
> 
> Apologies in advance for typos. And I know this is not an hour of TV - but the day job intervened

Episode 1  
1\. EXT. DAY BROAD SHOT OF COUNTRYSIDE  
Wide shot of surrounding countryside. Lambs, farmers. (Work the metaphor)

2\. EXT DAY THE COURTYARD OF CAMELOT  
Arthur and Gwen ride in - Merlin rides behind with pack horses. Leon and servants wait on the steps.

LEON  
Welcome back Your Majesties!

ARTHUR  
We've only been gone a few days, no need for the full welcome

GWEN  
(pointedly) Thank you Leon. 

[Arthur dismounts and then lifts Gwen off her horse

ARTHUR  
Get the bags Merlin!

[Arthur and Gwen go up the steps. Arthur pauses in front of a servant

ARTHUR  
Give him a hand will you, or we'll never hear the end of it

GWEN  
Is that another comment on how much I packed? 

ARTHUR  
Two days, Guinivere, you didn't need ten dresses.

MERLIN [Passing by laden with bags]  
Didn't need any dresses

GWEN  
Merlin! 

[Merlin smiles and winks] 

 

FADE

2\. INT DAY INSIDE THE MAIN DOOR A CORRIDOR IN CAMELOT  
Gwen and Arthur are walking

ARTHUR  
You will have to get a maid, Guinivere, and soon. Especially with all these dresses

GWEN  
I know, I just (pause) I'm not comfortable with a maid. 

ARTHUR  
Because of Morgana

GWEN  
Because of me. Because of who I was. Who I am

ARTHUR  
You are Guinivere, Queen of Camelot and you are my wife. (kisses her lightly) 

[Merlin comes into shot, carrying more bags] 

ARTHUR (CONT)  
You don't have to make a friend of your maid. You could have an entirely professional relationship. 

[He puts out a foot to trip Merlin, pulling him back by the scruff of his collar to stop him falling. Merlin gives him a poke in the ribs and continues on]

GWEN  
Like you and Merlin then?

ARTHUR  
Exactly. (beat) I had better check he is putting those in the right room. [he walks away] Don't forget about the maid Guinivere

GWEN  
Yes Arthur. 

[She stands in the corridor for a moment]

FADE

3\. INT DAY THE KING'S CHAMBER  
Merlin is putting away the Queen's dresses using magic. The door opens with a slight creak. The dresses fall to the ground. Merlin looks around in shock. Arthur enter. he is looking into the corridor. He has seen nothing.

ARTHUR  
I wanted a quick word.

MERLIN  
Yes Sire

ARTHUR  
I want you (beat) Why are my wife's gowns on the floor? 

MERLIN  
I tripped.

ARTHUR  
Of course you did. That's what I want to talk to you about

MERLIN  
Me tripping?

ARTHUR  
Guinivere's dresses. 

[Merlin looks at Arthur with raised eyebrows] 

MERLIN  
Yes Sire

ARTHUR  
She needs a maid. Someone to do for her what you do for me (beat) only better, and on time. And in the right place. (pause) (in a more serious tone) It's hard for her Merlin. She needs someone. Can you look? 

MERLIN  
I will ask around Sire. (pause) You are happy aren't you Arthur? 

ARTHUR  
Yes of course. 

MERLIN  
It feels that everything is finally coming together - that things are going right for once. 

ARTHUR  
[Moving into the anteroom] (Voice only) Don't say that Merlin! Somehthing will change!

MERLIN  
(very quietly, to himself) Maybe something has to. 

FADE

4\. INT NIGHT THE BANQUETING HALL  
All of the nobles and knights of Camelot are at a feast. There is noise and bustle. Arthur and Gwen are at the top table. They are laughing. Merlin slips out of the back of the hall. 

FADE

5\. INT NIGHT MERLIN'S ROOM  
Merlin sits at the side of his bed. He holds his hand out and mutters an incantation. A flame burns in his palm. He looks at it and it turns into a tiny dragon shape. He mutters again and the tiny dragon flies around the room. He sighs and the light goes out. He curls up on the bed. His eyelids are wet. 

FADE

6\. INT DAY THE QUEEN'S CHAMBERS  
Gwen is sitting nervously. 

MERLIN  
So are you ready to start interviewing? 

GWEN  
I'm not sure

MERLIN  
Gwen, you know what to look for.

GWEN  
(Bitterly) Because I was a servant

MERLIN  
Exactly. [He kneels before her and takes her hand} Just remember, apart from Arthur, the best people in this palace were servants. 

[She smiles]

GWEN  
Or still are. 

[Merlin stands up and begins to move towards the door.]

MERLIN  
Ready to meet the world, Your majesty? 

[Gwen nods. Merlin goes to the door then hesitates and turns around]

MERLIN  
You do love him Gwen? (does not wait for reply) You will always be at his side? Even if (beat) things get strange? 

GWEN  
What are you talking about Merlin? Open the door

[Merlin smiles sadly and opens the door. A girl enters and gives a nervous curtesy]

MERLIN  
Your majesty, this is Blodwyn. 

FADE

 

7\. INT. A bright sunny room. People running about cleaning. The ROUND TABLE is being set up. Focus on face, Gwaine, Leon, Percival, Elyan. Arthur is standing to one side, his arms folded.  
Merlin is to one side of the room. He looks strained. 

MERLIN :  
Arthur? Could I have a word. 

ARTHUR :  
Can it wait Merlin? I’m a bit busy if you haven’t noticed.

MERLIN:  
Sorry. I’ll .. Later.

 

ARTHUR:  
(looking worried) Is something wrong? I can leave – but I am meeting Guinivere – the Queen for lunch.

MERLIN :  
(hands up, backing away, Laughing) No. I’m not having Gwen after me. You go and be properly husbandly. I can wait. 

Merlin leaves the room. Arthur looks thoughtfully after him.

FADE  
CUT SCENE 

 

3\. INT GAIUS’ ROOM. EVENING.  
The fire is flickering. The walls are covered with bottles of various shapes and sizes. Merlin and Gaius are sitting at the table. 

GAIUS  
It’s a bad idea Merlin. After all this time, you can’t tell what the King’s reaction will be. You are more than a servant but, still, he is his father’s son. 

MERLIN  
You served his father

GAIUS  
For years. And with Loyalty. Uther and I shared a past. But I never trusted him. 

MERLIN  
I trust Arthur 

GAUIS  
With your secret? With your life. Think Merlin. Think what you are doing. Wait a little longer. 

MERLIN  
I have waited. I have waited and lied and pretended (beat) and I am tired Gaius. Tired of it all. 

GAIUS  
But is this the time Merlin? Arthur is just married. Give him time to settle into being a husband as well as a King. He will come round. 

MERLIN  
There will never be a good time. I have lied to him every day and that is not fair to him. Or to me. I want him to see me. Gaius. Just once. Really see me. 

GAIUS  
Are you sure you are not looking for some sort of praise, Merlin? Recognition for what you have done? Because, if that is the case you need to think again. There is more at stake here than your pride. You have a Destiny.

MERLIN  
(Stands up, agitated) Destiny. I am fed up with the word. You, The dragon, the druids. All talking about Destiny. Well, it’s Arthur’s destiny too but he has to choose it. And how can he do that if he doesn’t know the truth? Everyone lies to him Gaius. And he is the King. He is my king. The lies stop. I am telling him.

GAIUS  
Even if it kills you?

MERLIN  
(Sitting down, shoulders slumped) Even then. 

GAIUS  
This will not end well. 

FADE 

8\. INT The corridor outside Arthur’s old rooms. Arthur and Merlin at the door. 

ARTHUR  
Why here? I could have talked to you in my own chambers?

MERLIN  
I just thought somewhere we... where you felt safe and we could be private.

ARTHUR  
Merlin?

MERLIN  
There’s something I have to tell you.

[They open the door and go into the room. The door closes. After a pause there is the sound of something (a body) hitting the door].

CUT SCENE 

 

9\. INT ARTHUR’S OLD CHAMBERS .  
[Merlin is against the door holding his hand to his face. He has obviously been punched. Arthur is a few steps away, his hand on his sword. He snarls.  
Merlin holds out his hand and his eyes glow gold. He hesitates. The table moves between him and Arthur giving Merlin the chance to open the door and escape.]

FADE.  
CUT SCENE 

 

10\. INT THE CORRIDOR OUTSIDE ARTHUR’S ROOM 

[Merlin is running along the corridor.]

MERLIN  
That went well. 

 

FADE 

11\. MONTAGE CAMALOT STOCK SHOT OF SEARCH  
People running about, doors slamming, guards marching, etc. 

 

12\. INT A CORRIDOR  
Gwaine runs into an attractive female servant carrying a bundle of clothes. It is Blodwyn. Clothes fall on the floor. Gwaine stoops to pick them up just as the servant does the same. Their eyes lock. 

GWAINE  
Sorry. Let me help you.

SERVANT  
No.. I shouldn’t ...It’s my first day.. 

GWAINE  
I’m a knight of Camelot. Haven’t you heard the King It is our duty to help all subjects of the King. 

SERVANT  
(coyly) All? 

GWAINE  
Especially the pretty ones  
.  
[Leon enters and stops]

LEON  
Gwaine! Get moving

[Gwaine moves away, still looking at the girl.]

LEON  
Flirtling? really? 

[Gwaine shrugs]

9\. EXT. NIGHT FOREST.  
[Merlin is sitting by a tiny fire. He is hunched and stressed looking. Rain starts to fall, spluttering on the fire. Merlin shivers. ]

 

CUT SCENE 

13\. INT THE KING’S CHAMBER  
[Arthur is sitting by a roaring fire. Gwen comes over and stands behind him, resting her hand on his shoulder.] 

GWEN  
What did he do this time?

ARTHUR  
He lied Guinivere. To me. I need to be able to trust.... 

GWEN  
You can trust Merlin. You know him. He always has schemes and things to hide but you know he could never hurt you. He could never hurt any of us. You know him Arthur. 

ARTHUR  
(beat) I do. (he rises and looks more animated) Thank you Gwen. I know how to find him. 

He leaves the room

GWEN  
You’re welcome. I think. 

FADE

 

14\. INT THE ROUND TABLE ROOM  
Arthur and Knights are together in the room. They are not sitting. 

ARTHUR  
Just find him

LEON  
We will Sir

[The knights start to leave.] 

ARTHUR  
(loudly) And don’t hurt him (beat) Much! 

FADE 

15 EXT. DAY THE COURTYARD OF CAMELOT  
The Knights are preparing to leave. The Courtyard is full of horses and men. There is much activity and moving about. Arthur is on the steps looking at the departure. Gwen is at the window of the royal chambers. 

 

16 EXT. DAY THE GATES OF CAMELOT  
The knights ride out, galloping, red cloaks flowing in the wind. 

 

17\. EXT. DAY FOREST  
The knights are galloping through a wooded area, the light flickering between the trees. 

 

18\. EXT. DUSK FOREST  
Merlin is running through a steep wood area. He is breathless and looks dishevelled. 

 

19\. EXT DUSK FOREST  
The knights are running/climbing through the same terrain as Merlin. 

 

20\. EXT DUSK FOREST  
Merlin is at bay, surrounded by the knights, all carrying swords. He reaches out his hand and there is a very brief flash of gold in his eyes. There is a pause as both sides look at each other. Then Merlin drops his hand and bows his head. The knights converge 

 

21 EXT NIGHT CAMELOT  
The knights ride into the Courtyard. Merlin is bound and thrown over a horse. As they enter, Leon looks up to meet the eye of Arthur, standing on the balcony. Arthur nods. 

 

22 INT NIGHT DUNGEON  
A door opens . Merlin is thrown into a dungeon and the door is clanged shut.  
FADE 

 

23 INT NIGHT OUTSIDE THE DUNGEON  
A group of knights stand by the closed door. 

LEON  
The King’s orders are no sees him, no speaks to him and that includes any of us. Two knights are to stay out here at all times. But no contact. Understood?

GWAINE  
What did he do? Why are we doing this? It’s Merlin. This isn’t right.

LEON  
Are you questioning the King’s orders.

GWAINE  
If this goes on much longer I will be. 

FADE  
CUT SCENE 

 

24\. INT MORNING THE KING’S CHAMBERS  
Arthur is sitting at the table. He is fully dressed. There is food on the table but he is not eating. Gwen enters and puts her arms around his neck.

GWEN  
Did you sleep at all last night? I didn’t hear you come to bed. 

ARTHUR  
I have a lot to think about 

GWEN  
At least tell me what he did

ARTHUR  
I told you. He lied.

GWEN  
It’s been three days Arthur, talk to him. For your own sake For mine. You have hardly eaten, barely slept. Please Arthur talk to him. 

Blodwyn enters carrying a dish 

GWEN  
Put it on the table and you may go. We will serve ourselves

BLODWYN  
Yes Madam, Your Highness I mean (hesitates in confusion)

 

GWEN  
It is all right Blodwyn just leave.

BLODWYN exits.  
CUT SCENE 

 

25\. INT THE CORRIDOR OUTSIDE THE KING’S CHAMBERS  
Blodwyn is standing by the door. Gwaine and Percival approach. 

GWAINE  
Oh! it’s you. Settled in yet?

BLODWYN  
Not really. My first week as the Queen's maid servant and the King has sent his servant to the dungeons. Not a comforting thought 

GWAINE  
Don’t worry, Merlin gets sent to the dungeons practically every year. It will all sort itself out. It always does. And remember (pointing to self) Knight. I can protect you 

BLODWYN  
(Shakes head) The king's own servant was not protected. What did he do to be locked up? What should I be afraid of? 

GWAINE  
(sighs) I don't know, The king, He's not normally like this. It will all work out. It will 

BLODWYN smiles but says nothing and walks on her way. 

Gwaine I  
It will work out, won’t it? 

Percival shrugs 

FADE. 

26\. INT NIGHT> VARIOUS PARTS OF CAMELOT.  
Arthur wanders over the castle.  
CUE FLASHBACKS : Merlin sitting on the floor waiting for Arthur, Merlin on the battlements. Merlin waiting in the rain, Merlin pulling open the curtains, etc .

 

27\. INT NIGHT THE DOOR TO GAIUS’ CHAMBERS.  
Arthur is standing outside the door. He pauses, then opens the door and enters.

28\. INT NIGHT GAIUS’ ROOM  
Gaius is sitting at the table which is covered with ingredients and equipment. He looks up as Arthur enters. He looks tired. 

ARTHUR  
You knew. You knew Merlin had magic

GAIUS  
Sire

ARTHUR  
I should have you arrested too. Why shouldn’t I? You defied the law. The king. Me. Why?

GAIUS  
Merlin’s magic saved my life the moment I met him. When a man saves your life you owe him some consideration. 

ARTHUR  
is that aimed at me? Because he drank that poison? That was years ago. I paid him back many times – I have saved his life so many times. I owe him nothing

GAIUS  
You don’t know? What Merlin has done for you? Will you listen? Will you hear why Merlin stays here?

ARTHUR  
What are you talking about?

GAIUS  
Sit down Sire and I will tell you. 

FADE 

 

29\. EXT DAWN THE BATTLEMENTS  
Arthur is standing at the battlements looking at Camelot.

 

CUE FLASHBACKS> Merlin with Nimueh, Merlin with the griffin etc  
Arthur turns and walks back inside. 

 

30\. INT OUTSIDE THE DUNGEON>  
Gwaine is walking about the space Percival, and Leon are sitting.

GWAINE  
I’m not putting up with this

LEON  
Gwaine, Sit down and shut up

GWAINE  
Locking Merlin up without a reason? You know it is wrong. 

LEON  
I am sure the King has his reasons

GWAINE  
Well, I'd like to hear them? Have you noticed he's stopped calling for us. He's given up on us. I can't do this. (getting agitated} Merlin is my friend

LEON  
Arthur is your King

GWAINE  
Is he? 

 

Arthur enters He is in full chainmail with Excalibur at his side. Leon and Percival stand.

LEON  
Sire!

GWAINE  
(challenging) Are you letting him go?

ARTHUR  
That is not your business

GWAINE  
I believed in you. I thought you were better than Cenred but you Kings are all the same. Pick on the peasant.  
Merlin is most loyal of any of us. Why has he been sitting in there alone? You have not accused him of anything – what did he do? 

ARTHUR  
(Coldly) As I said that is not your business. Now get out. All of you.

 

Leon and Percival move towards the exit. Gwaine hesitates. 

GWAINE  
If you hurt him...

 

Leon pulls him out. 

 

Arthur moves over to the door of the cell. He unbars the door and enters. 

 

31\. INT THE DUNGEON CELL  
Merlin is sitting against the wall, his legs bent, head on his knees. A tray of uneaten food is beside him. He looks up. He is dishevelled. He looks pale, with dark circles beneath his eyes and a bruise on his cheek. 

MERLIN  
So are you going to kill me then? 

ARTHUR  
It is the law.

MERLIN  
Yes 

ARTHUR  
You’re supposed to be the great warlock. Why are you still here? 

[Merlin bows his head and does not look at Arthur]

MERLIN  
You know why.

ARTHUR  
Tell me. 

MERLIN  
(angrily) Because I will not harm my friends! (beat) That is why you sent them after me, why they are always outside that door. I hear them talking but they won’t answer me. What did you tell them about me? They believe I am evil?

ARTHUR  
I have told no one of your magic. 

{Silence}

MERLIN  
Why not?

ARTHUR  
Maybe I don’t want the country to know how you fooled me

MERLIN  
It will make it more difficult to explain killing me

[Arthur puts his hand on his sword hilt and begins to draw out the sword] 

ARTHUR  
I can just say that you attacked me. Here. Now. I can claim defence

[Merlin struggles to his feet.] 

MERLIN  
Wait. I want to stand. It will be easier to explain. (Beat) Do you want to me to punch you. It would make it more real if you have a bruise when you leave

ARTHUR  
You couldn't bruise me.

{A tense silence - eye contact} 

[Arthur pushes the sword back into the hilt with a snap]

 

ARTHUR  
You don’t know me as I know you. I also will never harm (beat) a friend 

[Merlin staggers back.] 

MERLIN  
Arthur ?

ARTHUR  
I don’t know how this will work but I can't have you killed I can't.. 

MERLIN  
for what it's worth I am sorry

ARTHUR  
For which bit? Gaius talked to me. I don't understand most of it and I am pretty much furious about the rest but (pause) You do know you are the biggest idiot in the Five kingdoms? 

MERLIN  
For staying with the biggest prat? 

[Arthur huffs a laugh then looks serious] 

ARTHUR  
It has to stay secret. You can't use it publically or let anyone know. 

(silence) 

MERLIN  
You are not going to lift the ban on magic? 

[Merlin, slumps and sounds tired]

ARTHUR  
No. (pause) Camelot is not ready for that

MERLIN  
Are you? 

ARTHUR  
(beat) No.

(Silence)

MERLIN  
So you are going to hide my magic? 

ARTHUR  
No Merlin, I am going to help YOU hide your magic. 

MERLIN  
I won't stop using it, you know, if i need to use magic to protect you I will.

ARTHUR  
I don't need a bodyguard Merlin!

MERLIN  
Really? Are you sure about that - because from where I was looking you get into a lot of trouble! 

ARTHUR  
(Irritated) Merlin!

MERLIN  
Well, you do! You keep wandering round pracitaclly with a sign that says attack me or eat me. What am I supposed to do? Watch as a griffin turns you into a tasty snack?

ARTHUR  
I could just leave you in here

(Silence) [Merlin stiffens. His eyes are anxious. His shoulders slump]

MERLIN  
Would you?

ARTHUR  
(Pause) NO. I need someone to keep my armour in order and polish my sword. You may be the worst servant ever but I am used to you. But Merlin, I am serious, the magic must remain hidden. If you reveal your magic, it will destroy me. 

MERLIN  
(pause) I'm good at hiding. I've been doing it for years. You never looked behind the lies, so I can keep doing it. 

[He turns away, unshed tears in his eyes]

ARTHUR  
Just for a while Merlin, until I am stronger. And not from me. Don't hide it from me. I want to see what you can do. 

MERLIN  
You *want* to see my magic? 

ARTHUR  
When it's safe. When no one else can see. Not even Guinivere. (Smiles grimly) (pointedly) I think I missed a lot being unconcious so much

MERLIN  
And I thought my life was complicated before. 

ARTHUR  
Come on Merlin, I have to get you out of here before Gwaine attacks me

[They both move towards the door of the cell]

ARTHUR  
So exactly how many times did you knock me out? 

MERLIN  
(Hesitates) Once or twice. Maybe half a dozen. Or more. Maybe more? But I won’t need to do that again. Now I'll just yell duck

[Arthur gives Merlin a slap across the back of his head. ]

MERLIN  
OW! 

ARTHUR  
Hurts? Now you know what it feels like. 

 

[They head towards the stairs. Arthur pauses.] 

 

ARTHUR  
Don’t think I have forgiven you. That is going to take time 

MERLIN  
I’ll give you time. 

 

FADE 

 

32 INT DAY A BRIGHT OPEN ROOM  
The Round Table stands in the middle of the room. Light pours in from the many windows around the room. Merlin is standing to one side, arms folded Arthur and Gwen in full royal regalia enter side by side, followed by the knights also in full regalia, with long red cloaks. . They process around the table until each is standing behind a chair. Gwen is on the left side of Arthur. She sits first, then Arthur followed by the knights. The seat to the right of Arthur is empty. 

 

ARTHUR  
This is the first meeting of the Round Table. Here all opinions are equal. Here you may speak your mind without fear. Here we can argue freely. As king  
I must take the responsibility for the decisions made but here I pledge always to listen to you and heed your advice.  
As my Queen, Guinevere sits at this Table and will take my seat if I am away. 

GWAINE  
One seat is empty. Who is missing? 

 

[Merlin unobtrusively moves towards the table.] 

 

ARTHUR  
Some of you were with me when we sat at the first Round Table. At my right hand then and always has been Merlin.

[Merlin stands behind the last chair.]

ARTHUR (cont)  
Merlin has earned his place here and I welcome his views.

MERLIN  
{taking his seat) Really – Because I have some ideas about.. 

ARTHUR  
Shut up Merlin 

FADE  
CUT SCENE 

33 EXT NIGHT WOODS NEAR CAMELOT

A figure, hooded and cloaked stands by a tree silhouetted by moonlight. Another hooded figure comes from the shadows and greets the first. 

FIGURE 2  
The king is reconconciled with his Manservant. I don't know what led to the breach. Even the queen was not told. 

FIGURE 1  
Nevertheless you have done well. In your new position you will play a great part in the overthrow of Camelot. Take your time in building trust. We will do this carefully, without mistakes. Arthur will fall. 

The moonlight shines on a brooch on the figure’s cloak. It is shaped like a raven’s head 

Credits .


	2. A Knight of Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is working too hard and is persuaded to take a break - but things do not work out as planned.  
> Gwen realises that her life is not what she thought it would be
> 
> This is set at least a year after Episode 1

Episode 2 A Knight of Camelot 

1\. MONTAGE OF SHOTS. ARTHUR AT A COUNCIL MEETING ARTHUR AT THE ROUND TABLE ARTHUR IN THE GREAT HALL. 

2\. INT DAY GREAT HALL  
Arthur is on the throne. He looks bored. Leon is standing beside him. Merlin is in the corner talking with Blodwyn The hall is half full. A peasant stands in front of the king. 

PEASANT  
And that Sire, is why the cow is mine

ARTHUR (  
Starled) Oh, yes. (his voices drones as if reading) Having heard all sides my decision is to (beat) leave the matter until the next session. 

Arthur rises and all those seated rise also. He leaves the Hall with Leon and Merlin in his wake. 

3\. INT DAY OUTSIDE THE GREAT HALL 

ARTHUR  
So whose cow is it?

LEON (  
Sighs) Sire, will I go over the case with you? Again? 

ARTHUR  
You'll have to. I think I was asleep for most of it. 

MERLIN  
But the people love that you are the final voice in justice. It is worth it Arthur. 

 

ARTHUR  
Tell that to my ... (he pats his backside) That throne needs cushions. 

Merlin looks at him with a quizical look

ARTHUR  
Merlin,if you value your life. whatever you are going to say: Don't, Now what am I supposed to be doing next. 

LEON  
We have training, then a meeting of the Round Table about the raids on the outlying villages, then... 

They walk out of shot and the voice fades 

FADE 

 

3\. INT NIGHT THE KING'S CHAMBERS  
Gwen is sitting by the fire her head in her hands, looking at the flames.  
Arthur enters looking tired. He sits in the chair opposite her. 

GWEN  
You're working too hard Arthur. You haven't given yourself a break in weeks. 

ARTHUR  
There is so much to do

GWEN  
Delegate. Or just rest. Why don't we take tomorrow off, cancel all meetings and just do what we want. 

Pause 

ARTHUR  
Maybe I will. (growing enthusiastic) I haven't been hunting for ages. I could take Merlin, just in the forest close by. Good idea Guinivere. I'll go make arrangements. 

He kisses the top of her head and leaves.  
Gwen sighs and stays looking at the fire. 

FADE 

4\. EXT THE CASTLE COURTYARD EARLY MORNING GWEN'S POV FROM WINDOW.  
Some bustle in the Courtyard, people milling about, Arthur and Merlin are preparing their horses. Merlin says something and Arthur throws his head back and laughs uproariously. 

CUTSCENE 

5\. INT SAME TIME GWEN'S CHAMBER, WINDOW  
Gwen and Blodwyn are standing by the window looking out. 

GWEN  
I have not heard Arthur laugh like that for so long. I thought he had grown out of it. 

BLODWYN  
We never grow out of laughing Ma'am. 

GWEN (  
deep sigh) No not laughing. 

CUTSCENE 

6\. EXT COURTYARD. AS 4  
Arthur and Merlin mount their hourses and trot out of the gate. Shot follows them a little way down the road. 

CUTSCENE 

7\. EXT DAY FOREST  
Stock shots of trees and animals. The cuter the better. Stock shots of Arthur stalking, Merlin stumbling.

 

8\. EXT DAY FOREST A CLEARING  
Merlin is collecting wood for a fire Arthur is sitting waiting

ARTHUR  
Can't you just (he wriggles his fingers) to get it going?

MERLIN  
I have to collect the wood first 

ARTHUR  
what is the point of having a sorceror as a servant if I have to wait for my breakfast

[Merlin gestures and speaks, his eyes flash, pieces of wood, branches and twigs fly in from the surrounding forest, settle into a heap and burst into flame  
Arthur ignores the display. Merlin puts food to cook on the fire.] 

MERLIN  
You had your breakfast before we left

ARTHUR  
That was hours ago

MERLIN  
at least I brought food. If we had to rely on your hunting we'd starve

ARTHUR  
And whose fault is that? When I say go left I mean go left not shriek, hesitate and stampede the prey.

MERLIN  
I did not shriek.I may have made a startled sound but I did not shriek

ARTHUR  
We lost the stag Merlin

MERLIN  
We. Didn't. You lost it. I am just here to do the cooking 

ARTHUR  
You eat the venison though.

MERLIN  
It doesn't look at me when I cook it

ARTHUR  
Hypocrite

MERLIN  
Pratt

ARTHUR  
I don't know why I put up with you

MERLIN  
Because of my amazing prowess with rat stew?

[He stands up to bring a dish to Arthur.  
An arrow comes from nowhere and hits Merlin in the shoulder, twirling him around and causing him to fall.  
Arthur stands and reaches for his sword which is still in his pack. Drawing a daggar he stands over Merlin as ten armed bandits run into the clearing.  
Arthur fights them off but is eventually overwhelmed. A blow from a cudgel knocks him unconcious.] 

 

CUTSCENE

8\. INT DAY THE KING'S CHAMBERS  
Gwen is stting at the table. She looks miserable. Blodwyn enters carrying a pile of clothes. She startles when she sees the Queen and drops the clothes.

BLODWYN  
Oh excuse me Ma'am, I didn't think you would be here. I heard the KIng had cancelled all meetings and left the castle so I assumed...

GWEN  
He's gone hunting.

BLODWYN  
Men do like running after things don't they? (BEAT) He's not gone off by himself has he?

GWEN  
Merlin is attending him as usual. 

BLODWYN  
Merlin is always beside the King. Sometimes I think I am not doing my job right...

GWEN  
(Smiles stiffly) You do your job very well. I do not need to be attended every hour of the day. 

Blodwyn  
No Ma'am. 

GWEN  
If you want to clean the room I will go (beat) somewhere else.  
[Gwen stands and looks at the empty room, then turns and leaves. Blodwyn starts to tidy around the room. Gwaine enters. He watches silently then puts his arms around Blodwyn] 

BLODWYN  
(smiling) I didn't hear you come in. [Pulling away] And you shouldn't be in here. The queen could come back at anytime. 

GWAINE  
Didn't she go with the King.

BLODWYN  
If *you* had got out of bed early enough you would have seen him ride out with Merlin

GWAINE  
Good. He needs a day off. Hunting with Merlin is always good for a laugh. 

BLODWYN  
I'm sorry for the Queen. The King is so busy, she hardly sees him

GWAINE  
Arthur is building a Kingdom - he has to work hard. 

BLODWYN  
I know. I jsut think she is lonely

GWAINE  
You can keep her company. When you're not with me that is [He kisses her] 

 

CUTSCENE

 

10\. INT DAY GAIUS' CHAMBERS  
[Gwen enters] Gaius is talking with a servant

GWEN  
Oh, you're busy

GAIUS  
Your Majesty, I was jsut finished. Take this three times a day and come back to me when the bottle is empty, understand? 

SERVANT  
Yes Sir. [Bows to the Queen and leaves] 

GAIUS  
How can I help you your Majesty. 

GWEN  
Everyone has something to do. Everyone is busy

GAIUS  
Oh My Dear. You mean the king is busy and you feel lost. 

GWEN  
I have nothing to do Gius. When I was servant I used to long for free time to do what I want. I envied Morgana her beautiful dresses and easy way with everyone, not having to mind what she says. And now I have the time and the dresses and everyone listens to me because I am the Queen and

(silence) 

GAIUS  
Is everything (beat) all right between you and the King?

GWEN  
Of course, why would you ask that?

GAIUS  
Because I think you should be saying these thing to him

GWEN  
But he's not here, is he?

[Gaius looks at her quizically]

GWEN (CONT0  
He went hunting. With Merlin. 

GAIUS  
Ah

[there is a knock at the door and a cook enters with a cloth around her hand, obviously in pain]

COOK  
Sir, If you (startles) Oh Your Majesty. I'm sorry I'll ...

GWEN  
No. I was just leaving. You get treated. 

[Gwen leaves, pausing for a moment at the door] 

 

11\. EXT DAY A TOWER IN CAMELOT  
Hands release a Raven. It flies high over Camelot

12\. INT DARK A CAVE  
Two people a man and a women, dressed in black stand before a large stone. They both have Raven badges on their cloaks. The raven is standing at the cave mouth. The man is reading something. 

WOMAN  
A message from Camelot. It has been a while since there was anything to report. 

MAN  
[Taking the message from the raven as he speaks] The Caileach is patient. She does not require her agent to take risks  
[He reads the message] 

MAN (CONT)  
This could be of interest. The King has gone hunting without an escort. Ready the Stone. The Caileach could use this. 

[The woman moves to the stone which begins to glow. The face of a man appears in the stone. He is dressed in black and has a Raven badge on his shoulder.] 

MAN 2  
Report

FADE 

 

13\. EXT EVENING FOREST. POV MERLIN  
[From Merlin's perspective. He lying on his side on the forest floor. Arthur is beside him. His eyes are closed. The bandits are in a group looking at the packs they have taken from Arthur and Merlin]

BANDIT 1  
I told you we were too close to the castle. This is one of the King's knights. Look at the cloak 

BANDIT 2  
We should kill them both and move on

BANDIT 3  
Wait. He could be worth a pretty penny. There's many as would pay well for a knight of Camelot.

BANDIT 2  
Who? 

BANDIT 3  
The Cailleach for one. But the King is closer. He values his knights. He would pay to get one back

BANDIT 1  
More like, he'll have our heads

BANDIT 3.  
Not if we are careful. I have a plan

BANDIT 2  
What about the other one? 

BANDIT 3  
He probably won't make it anyway. Kill him and leave him here. 

[Arthur's eyes open. He looks at Merlin and mouths the word Run. Merlin shakes his head.] 

MERLIN  
(whispers) Not without you.

ARTHUR  
(Smiles) Ransom me 

[Arthur struggles to his feet and, with his arms still bound behind his back, charges the men, knocking two of them off their feet.  
Merlin uses the opportunity to run into the undergrowth.] 

FADE. 

 

14\. EXT NIGHT FOREST.  
Merlin is struggling through the woods. He has his hand to his shoulder and his tunic is soaked in blood. 

15 EXT NIGHT VIEW OF CAMELOT FROM THE WOODS.  
Merlin is standing at the edge of the forest. He looks haggard. 

16\. EXT NIGHT A SECRET ENTRANCE TO THE CASTLE.  
Merlin, using the shadows enters the castle. he stumbles as he walks, still holding his shoulder. 

17\. INT NIGHT A CORRIDOR IN CAMELOT  
Merlin uses his magic to hide as he moves along a corridor. 

18\. INT NIGHT GAIUS'S CHAMBER.  
Gaius is tending a pot over the fire. The door bursts open and Merlin falls into the room. 

GAIUS  
Merlin!

MERLIN  
I have to speak with Gwen. 

GAIUS  
You're bleeding. 

MERLIN  
That's not important. Find Gwen, Tell no one. It's important. Tell no one I am here.

GAIUS  
Merlin? 

MERLIN  
Please? Arthur is in trouble. Please. 

He falls to the ground. 

FADE 

19\. INT NIGHT GAIUS' CHAMBERS.  
Merlin is sitting up, his shoulder bandaged. Gwen and Gaius are with him. 

GWEN  
(Flatly) Arthur has been kidnapped. 

MERLIN  
But they don't know who he is. Gwen, they can't know. We have to make it seem that Arthur is here. 

GWEN  
I will call the Round Table.

MERLIN  
Please, Gwen, only call a few people not the whole round table. They think he's just a knight. As long as they don't know who they have he is safe. 

GWEN  
I'll do what needs to be done

[She moves to the door, then stops and turns,] 

GWEN  
Why did you leave him? 

MERLIN  
He told me to run. 

GWEN  
And you always do what you are told, don't you Merlin? 

[She leaves] 

FADE. 

19\. EXT NIGHT FOREST  
Arthur is bound hand nad foot and thrown over a horse. The group are riding through the dark. 

 

CUTSCENE  
20\. INT NIGHT GAIUS' CHAMBERS  
Merlin, dressed with his wound hidden. Gwen, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, Leon. 

MERLIN  
We have to wait for the ransom demand before we can plan

GWEN  
(interupting) We can't wait. I want the whole of Camelot emptied to find him 

MERLIN  
(desparately) We can't. They'd hear of it. If they find out who they have, the King...(his voice breaks)

CWEN  
Arthur would never pay a ransom. He would hunt down the kidnappers and that is what I intend to do

MERLIN  
Arthur said to ransom him. 

GWEN  
So you say

MERLIN  
Do you doubt me? 

GWEN  
I want my husband back 

MERLIN  
I will find him, I will bring him home. 

(beat)

A knock at the door. Leon goes to the door and blocks sight of the room. 

BLODWYN  
I have a message for the Queen 

GWEN  
Blodwyn, coem in. what is the message. 

[Blodwyn enters, sees Merlin and starts] 

BLODWYN  
Oh, Ma'am I thought the King was not back but if.. 

GWEN  
He ..

MERLIN  
(interrupting) The King is back, do you have a mesaage for him

BLODWYN  
Yes, well. This came to the gate. It was brought to the Royal chambers. It is for the King but I thought if he was not back the Queen should get it, but if the King is here I should give it to him 

[she looks around the room] 

MERLIN  
I can give it to him

GWEN  
No need, I am here. You have done well Blodwyn. You may go

BLODWYN  
Yes Ma'am. 

[she hands over the message and leaves. The door is shut. Gwen reads the note.] 

 

MERLIN  
Is it the ransom? 

GWEN  
(Reading) Yes.

MERLIN  
Where do we leave it? 

GWEN  
It doesn't matter, we are not going to pay

MERLIN  
We have to. We can use it to find him. I have a plan

GWEN  
As good as leaving my husband alone to face bandits as you ran away?

GWAINE  
Hey, that not.. 

LEON  
Your Majesty!

MERLIN  
(Very quietly) You're right Gwen I shouldn't have left him. Let me make amends. Let me try to save him. 

[Tense silence around the room Gwen nods. ]

FADE 

 

CUTSCENE  
21\. INT. NIGHT. GAIUS' CHAMBERS  
Gaius is bandaging Merlin's shoulder

MERLIN  
Bind it tight. I don't want it coming loose at the wrong time.

GAIUS  
What did you do to this wound? It is not healing but it is not... 

MERLIN  
I just (beat) stopped it. Until I have time to deal with it. 

GAIUS  
You've lost a lot of blood. You should not be going out at all let alone taking on the part you have set out for yourself.

MERLIN  
It's Arthur. What else can I do? I left him. 

GAIUS  
The Queen is worried, Merlin, she did not mean anything by it. 

MERLIN  
(INTERUPTING) But she's right. My place is at his side. I shouldn't have left him. 

CUTSCENE

 

22\. INT NIGHT A STONE BUILDING, HALF RUNIED.  
Arthur is sitting on the ground, his hands behind his back, knees up. Close up on his hands shows that he is working on the ropes, they are nearly broken. 

 

23\. EXT PRE DAWN THE CASTLE COURTYARD.  
The Knights are preparing to ride out. All are hooded and cloaked. One is being deferred to as the King. Merlin rides beside him. 

ELYAN  
He looks nothing like the King. 

GWAINE  
He is similar enough. With Merlin riding beside him everyone will assume it is Arthur

LEON  
We can only hope so. 

[They ride through the gates.] 

 

24\. INT SAME TIME THE KING'S CHAMBERS  
Gwen stands by the window again. Blodwyn beside her

BLODWYN  
Forgive me ma'am but you seem very nervous. Does the King ride into danger? 

GWEN  
He is always in danger. (beat) Blodwyn I trust you. That is not the king.

[They move from the window, talking.] 

FADE 

 

25 EXT MORNING FOREST  
Merlin dismounts from his horse. He stands for a few seconds looking at the others, then nods and turns back towards the town, breaking into a run. 

 

26 INT MORNING A TAVERN IN THE TOWN  
Merlin sits in a corner, Percival enters, drops a bag and leaves hurridly. A man stands up, picks up the bags and leaves the tavern through the back door.  
Merlin follows. As he runs for the door he mutters an incantation and his eyes flash.

 

27 EXT A STREET IN CAMELOT  
Outside we can see from the (non) reaction of the people on the street that thy cannot see him  
He follws the man with the bag. 

 

28 EXT FOREST.  
Merlin contiues to follow the man. He stops at a tree and his eyes flash. A mark is left on the tree trunk 

 

29\. EXT DAY OVER CAMELOT  
A raven flies the landsacape 

 

30.EXT FOREST  
The knights come to the mark on the tree, they check it and ride on. 

 

31\. EXT FOREST (ESTABLISHING)  
Merlin continues to follow - more marks 

 

32\. INT THE RAVEN'S CAVE  
Raven lands. Man reads message  
MAN  
The Caileach need to know this. Wulfric the mercenary has a hostage he thinks is a knight but our source says it is the king. She will want to know 

 

33\. EXT DAY A DESOLATE LANDSCAPE WITH AN AUSTERE CASTLE TOWER

Armed men ride out. They are dressed in black with raven badges (think Nine riders) 

 

34\. INT THE STONE BUILDING WHERE ARTHUR IS KEPT  
Two men are sitting by a fire. They hear a noise and look up to see Arthur charging at them with a drawn sword. 

 

35\. EXT LATE AFTERNOON. A CLEARING. THE LOW STONE BUILDING  
The man goes to the low doorway of the building. Merlin waits. There is a shout from inside. He runs over to the door. 

 

36\. INT THE STONE BUILDING  
Arthur is standing over two bodies. The door opens. He turns. Before he reacts the man keels over and fall to the ground. Merlin enters, sheathing a dagger 

ARTHUR  
Merlin, you're late. 

MERLIN  
Did you miss the bit where I was shot?

ARTHUR  
You are evidently still alive

MERLIN  
(growing pale and staggering) I feel... (he falls)

[Merlin's wound is bleeding profusely. Sound of shouting and fighting outside] 

CUTSCENE

 

37\. EXT DAY OUTSIDE THE STONE BUILDING  
The knights ride into the clearing jsut as the remaining bandits arrive. The knights are on horseback, the bandits are not. it is a short but bloody battle. 

38\. INT INSIDE THE STONE BUILDING  
Merlin is lying on the floor, Arthur is kneeling over him, holding a cloth over his shoulder which is bleeding freely.  
Merlin awakes.

ARTHUR;  
There seems to be a battle outside. I would rather like to join it. Can I leave you?

MERLIN  
That would be your knights, They should be here by now. (he closes his eyes)

ARTHUR  
Can you walk?

MERLIN  
(Tries to move, then falls back) No. 

ARTHUR  
(Picking Merlin up) So, You came to rescue me but I am the one carrying you out. Just making it clear who is rescuing who.

Merlin  
Shut up Arthur. 

Arthur carries Merlin out and greets the Knights who have dealt with the remaining bandits. 

FADE

 

39 EXT DAY THE COURTYARD OF CAMELOT  
Arthur and the Knights ride in. Merlin is sitting with Gwaine. Gwen is waiting on the steps. 

GWEN  
Arthur! 

ARTHUR  
{dismounting) Guinivere! (he kisses her very briefly) Were you worried for me? There was no need. It all worked out. 

[Gwaine comes up the steps half carrying Merlin.]

ARTHUR (CONT)  
We must get him to Gaius. (To Gwen) Did you know he was hurt? He shouldn't have gone out, it just opened the wound. Idiot. 

MERLIN  
(smiles) (murmuring) Knew you'd say that

ARTHUR  
Come on, we'll get you to Gaius. And on the way I'll remind you of how a rescue is supposed to work

MERLIN  
Prat

[Arthur and Gwaine support Merlin through the doors and into the castle. Gwen remains on the steps looking after them] 

FADE 

CUTSCENE

40 EXT NIGHT THE STONE HOUSE  
The Raven Riders arrive at the building. They ride around, noting the signs of battle

CUTSCENE

 

41 . EXT NIGHT FOREST  
A cloaked figure stands by a tree. Another claoked figure arrives. 

FIRST FIGURE  
You did well, but we were not in time. Communication between us needs to be faster. 

Figure takes out a small packet and hnads it to the other.

FIRST FIGURE (cont)  
Take this and use it wisely. It connects directly to the Cailleach. Your knowledge will make the difference. 

FADE 

CREDITS


	3. This is She

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has been playing with the dreams of Camelot. Merlin must stop it before they are all crippled and broken by doubts and fears and turns to an old friend for help. Arthur learns more about trust and about what he needs to be as King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E&OE 
> 
> Errors abound, many apologies.

Episode 3 This is She

1 EXT NIGHT CAMELOT  
Flames rise over the citadel, the castle is broken and the town is burning. In the distance there is the sound of screaming. Bodies are strewn over the ground, many in the distinctive colours of the Knights of the Round Table. Others are townspeople. Some are children. A child's toy lies burning in a puddle of blood.  
Arthur walks through the carnage. He has lost his helmet, blood trickles from a cut over his eye and his shield arm is broken. He is searching.  
In a heap of bodies he sees a flash of blue. He pulls away the bodies, revealing the faces of Gwaine and Percival as he does so. Merlin is crumpled beneath Percival. His tunic is blood stained. Arthru drags him free.He opens his eyes. 

MERLIN  
Arthur?

ARTHUR  
Merlin!

MERLIN  
This was your fault. You did this. You killed us all. You failed. You failed Camelot. You failed...

[Arthur cries.] 

2\. INT NIGHT THE KING'S CHAMBERS.  
[Arthur is sleeping in the bed, Gwen beside him. He awakes suddenly - eyes fly open and he sits up quickly, looking around the room. Gwen stirs.]

GWEN  
Arthur? 

ARTHUR  
It's nothing. A dream. Go back to sleep. 

[He leaves the bed and, taking a robe and putting it around him he goes to the window. He looks out at a scene of a peaceful Camelot, lit by moonlight. ]

3\. INT DAY THE ROUND TABLE ROOM  
[All seats are filled. Leon is arguing a point.]

lEON  
Do you agree Sire?

ARTHUR  
Do whatever you think is right 

PERCIVAL  
Sire? 

LEON  
But... 

ARTHUR  
You all know the position. You are capable of making decisions. 

GWEN  
You are the king, Arthur. You have the final say

ARTHUR  
You needn't remind me Guinivere. I know my part. 

tense silence

MERLIN  
The king is right. We all have a say and we all need to use our shared ideas to make decisions. So, do we agree with Leon's assessment of the raiders in the North/ 

[General discussion of the topic. Focus on Arthur who says nothing, Merlin looking closely at Arthur.  
The meeting breaks up with agreement. In groups the knights leave. Gwen hesitates a moment, looks at Arthur who remains seated, then leaves. Merlin tidies some papers then goes over to the king.]

MERLIN  
Arthur, are you all right?

ARTHUR  
Why wouldn't I be?

MERLIN  
Nothing.. just...  
[His eyes flash and making a gesture with his hand he chants a spell].

ARTHUR  
(Angrily) What did you just do?

MERLIN  
Just checking there's no spell on you

ARTHUR  
What have I told you about using magic like that? It's supposed to be a secret! Camelot is not ready for.... (beat) so is there?

MERLIN  
(shakes head) No. No spell (he looks worried) 

ARTHUR  
Oh.

MERLIN  
You're not all right. 

ARTHUR  
Haven't been sleeping well, that's all. 

FADE 

CUTSCENE  
4\. EXT NIGHT A BATTLE  
[Sounds of fighting, bodies on the ground. Gwaine is fighting desparately against a powerful opponent. Arthur passes. he looks at Gwaine and moves on.  
Gwaine is wounded and falls]

GWAINE  
Sire!  
[Arthur looks back but does not come.] 

GWAINE  
Please Sire  
[Arthur mounts a horse and turns away]

GWAINE  
(shouting) Arthur! 

CUTSCENE  
5 INT NIGHT GWAINE'S CHAMBERS.  
[Gwaine is tossing restlessly in bed. He wakes with a start and stares at the ceiling. He is breathing heavily. A female hand touches his shoulder. It is Blodwyn] 

BLODWYN  
Gwaine? 

GWAINE  
S'nothing. Just a dream

BLODWYN  
Tell me about your dream

FADE 

CUTSCENE  
6\. INT NIGHT MERLIN'S ROOM  
[Merlin is lying in his bed. he is restless, tossing and turning.

FADE  
7\. DREAMSCAPE - SMOKE - NO SETTING  
[Merlin is holding Arthur. The king's head is lolling back. He is dead. Merlin weeps. 

8\. INT NIGHT MERLIN'S ROOM/GAIUS CHAMBERS 

[Merlin gets out of bed and walks into Gaius' chambers. Gaius is sitting by the fire, a cloth around his shoulders. he is drinking from a steaming cup. he looks up

GAIUS  
The dream again

MERLIN  
This is the third night in a row, Gaius. It feels so real. 

GAIUS  
Still the same dream? Arthur dies? 

MERLIN  
Yes. 

GAIUS  
Do you think it is a prophecy? 

MERLIN  
(voice rising) I don't know! What does a prophetic dream look like? How am I supposed to know? 

GAIUS  
Details, clues, names.

MERLIN  
There is nothing. Only him, and I know he is dead and all is gone and I feel...

[his eyes fill with tears. Gaius hands him a cup.]

GAIUS  
Maybe it is just a dream. You have been very tense lately, with all these raids on the northern border. You are probably just working out your worries for Arthur in your dreams.

MERLIN  
It doesn't feel like a normal dream. How I feel in it - and I remember every moment (beat) It is so real.

[Gaius gets up and walks to the table, his back to Merlin]

MERLIN (CONT)  
Gaius? (beat) (with more urgency) What are you not telling me? 

[Merlin goes over to Gaius and faces him]

MERLIN (CONT)  
Gaius, why are you stil awake

GAIUS  
I'm an old man Merlin, I don't sleep well. 

MERLIN  
You sleep like a log. (beat) Gaius, have you been having dreams? 

[Gaius does not meet Merlin's eyes]

GAIUS  
I have (beat) experienced some (beat) vivid dreams over the last few nights. 

MERLIN  
Dreams of Arthur dying? 

[Gaius turns to face Merlin] 

GAIUS  
No Merlin. Of your death. Specifically of Arthur ordering you to the stake for using magic

MERLIN  
(pause) That is ridiculous. Arthur knows about my magic. he accepts me as I am he..

GAIUS (Interrupting)  
He has not lifted the ban on magic, the laws still apply

MERLIN  
The time is not right yet. When it is he will. I trust him. 

GAIUS  
A sorcerer was killed in one of the outlying villages only last week

MERLIN (Interupting)  
And Arthur was furious! He didn't order that. He was (beat) 

GAIUS  
As long as the law exists you are in danger. 

Merlin  
(shakes his head) No, I don't see that. Arthur trusts me and I trust him. He will never do that. Your dream is *not* true. It's as you said, your worry is making you dream. It is not a prophecy.  
(he looks happier) And if your dream is not a prophecy then mine is not either.  
[Merlin sags with relief] Arthur won't die. 

GAIUS  
Or, since both dreams cannot be propecies, then maybe only one will come true. 

[silence)

MERLIN  
You mean I have to die for Arthur to live? 

GAIUS  
Or The King must...

[Merlin backs away, his hinds out in denial, his eyes frantic, his breath fast] 

MERLIN (Interrupting)  
No! NO! That will not happen, I will not let that happen

GAIUS  
You have a destiny... 

MERLIN  
To save Arthur!

GAIUS  
To bring magic back! That is your destiny! That is what you have been working for. Merlin, you have to think...

MERLIN  
(Shouting) I will not betray him! Not for magic...not for... He is my King. (beat) (in a quieter tone) He is my friend. 

(Silence) 

GAIUS  
Merlin...

MERLIN  
(head down body held stiffly)  
No Gaius, I will not accept this as prophecy. I am going to find out where these dreams are coming from and I will stop them.

FADE 

9\. EXT ESTABLISHING SHOTS, CAMELOT, MORNING.  
Servants carrying things, hurrying to and fro. Some are smiling, most look stressed. Some altercations as people pass each other.  
Merlin hurries through. Some greet him, some scowl as he goes by. 

10\. INT MORNING THE KING'S CHANMBERS  
Gwen and Arthur are at the table. Blodwyn is serving. 

ARTHUR  
Isn't Merlin supposed to be serving today?

BLODWYN  
I took it upon myself to start. I beg pardon Sire.

ARTHUR  
No no, that's fine, carry on

[Blodwyn serves with great efficiancy Arthur picks at his food] 

GWEN  
You had bad dreams again last night.

ARTHUR  
I am sorry I disturbed you. I'll sleep in the other room until I get over this

GWEN  
That's not... You should see Gaius. He might be able to help. He made a potion for Morgana to stop dreams.. (her voice trails off)  
[Arthur stands up without finishing the food on his plate]

ARTHUR  
I will see Gaius after the meeting.  
[he moves towards the door. Merlin enters looking flustered]

ARTHUR (CONT)  
ah, Merlin, Well done, just in time to leave. Next time you are supposed to serve breakfast try to actually make it before the meal ends. 

[Merlin stands, head down, hands behind his back]

MERLIN  
Sorry Sire

ARTHUR  
Yes, well, we will talk about it later. Come on, we have work to do before the meeting. Leon has sent a report from the north...(voice fades0  
[Arthur goes to the door as he speaks. Merlin opens the door and they both go through, still talking] 

BLODWYN  
Wasn't the Lady Morgana the one who went all ..

GWEN  
She suddenly found magic and attacked Camelot. But before that (beat) Before that she was ...normal. Except for bad dreams. 

FADE

11\. INT DAY THE ROUND TABLE ROOM.  
Some seats at the Round Table are not filled. 

ARTHUR  
Leon has asked for support on the northern boundaries. He reports frequent attacks. 

GWAINE  
So when do we ride?

ARTHUR  
We cannot leave Camelot undefended

GWAINE  
We cannot leave Leon to face bandits with a handful of men!

ARTHUR  
We will not leave him. We need to secure Camelot first. I am the King. Camelot is my first care. 

GWAINE  
And we don't matter. Leon doesn't matter

ARTHUR  
Don't be ridiculous Gwaine. Leon is a knight of Camelot as are you. He knows his duty. 

GWAINE  
We all do. Do you? 

silence

ARTHUR  
(beat) I propose we patrol the area around the city, talk to the outlying villages and assess the threat to the castle. If it is safe enough then we ride north with a full force. 

ELYAN  
And if it is not safe?

ARTHUR  
Camelot must be protected. 

[heads nod or look impassive. Gwaine looks down at the table] 

ARTHUR  
Go and prepare to ride tomorrow. 

[the Knights leave. Arthur sits slumped in his chair. Gwen rises. she puts her hand on his shoulder. He does not raise his head. She leaves. Merlin still sits in his place]

ARTHUR  
I'm losing them. I am losing their trust

MERLIN  
I trust you

ARTHUR  
Why? 

MERLIN  
You're Arthur. You're my King. 

ARTHUR  
It's not enough

MERLIN  
It is for me. 

FADE 

12\. INT DAY GAIUS' CHAMBERS  
Gaius is in the room. The door opens Arthur enters

GAIUS  
Sire!

ARTHUR  
Do you have a draught.. a sleeping draught

GAIUS  
For yourself Sire?

ARTHUR  
Yes

GAIUS  
There are many types of draught - tel me, do you find it difficult to get to sleep, or do you wake in the night and cannot return to sleep or do you sleep fitfully, always wakings r

ARTHUR  
Something that stops dreams

[Gaius puts down the potion he was hold and turns to look intently at Arthur ]

GAIUS  
Are you having dreams Sire?

ARTHUR  
Everyone dreams

GAIUS  
Vivid dreams, dreams that are like life?

ARTHUR  
(quietly) yes

GAIUS  
Dreams of death?

ARTHUR  
Yes

GAIUS  
(Impassively) I will see what I can do

ARTHUR  
Gaius, (beat) Morgana (beat) before she... she had dreams.Do you think I 

GAIUS  
That you have magic? Unlikely Sire. I think Merlin would have noticed. (he looks stricken) Not that he would ever say I mean.. (stops uncertainly) 

ARTHUR  
I see. (pause) Have the draught sent to my rooms. We can talk after I get back 

[Arthur heads towards the door, Merlin enters]

MERLIN  
Arthur! Is everything all right? 

ARTHUR  
Fine Merlin. You are serving at dinner tonigt - try not to be late. And have my gear ready for tomorrow. We ride out early. 

MERLIN  
Yes Sire 

[Arthur leaves] 

GAIUS  
Does Arthur still refuse to make your magic public? 

MERLIN  
It's not the right time

GAIUS  
As long as no one else knows he can turn on you - discover your magic and have you in the dungeons again. 

MERLIN  
Gaius! What's wrong with you? Arthur would never do that. You know him. I trust him  
[he leaves]

GAIUS  
(to himself) You trust too easily Merlin 

 

FADE

 

13, EXT DAY A GRASSY PLAIN NEAR CAMELOT.  
Arthur, Merlin and the Knights are riding out. Merlin is riding with Gwaine. 

MERLIN  
Why were you so so angry yesterday? 

GWAINE  
(nodding towards Arthur) We are nothing to him. He thinks only of Camelot

MERLIN  
Gwaine, you don't believe that!

GWAINE  
He doesn't care for any of us

MERLIN  
That's not true .Arthur would never let you down you know that. You know he would die you for you, for any of us

GEAINE  
He put you in chains. I sat outside a dungeon for three days and I never knew why. If he did that to ....

MERLIN  
It was a misunderstanding

GWAINE  
And if he has a misunderstanding with me? 

silence

GWAINE CONT  
I know what he can do. I saw .. 

PAUSE

MERLIN  
Gwaine, have you been having dreams?

GWAINE  
What! Yes, but

MERLIN  
Dreams about Arthur dying?

GWAINE  
No, dreams about us all dying and Arthur leaving us, leaving me, (beat) it is so real, I feel every moment

MERLIN  
Yeah

GWAINE  
You too?

MERLIN  
Not the same dream but yeah. Something is making us have very powwerful dreams and it is not good. Too many dreamers.. I have to think  
[he pulls his horse to a stop and turns back to Camelot. 

MERLIN (CONT)  
Tell the King not to wait. there is something I must do. I will follow.  
[he gallops back towards the citadel] 

FADE  
CUTSCENE

14\. INT AMBIGUOUS LIGHTING  
An older, well groomed women (think Helen Mirran - expense is no object) stands by a basin filled with a silvery fluid. Beside her a smaller figure stands. he has faun ears 

PUCK  
Do you intend to destroy them Milady?

QUEEN  
I do not destroy, I merely makes things clear, intensify emotions. What mortals do with clarity is their business. For Camelot - only two emotions - the ones that make mortals act beyond their belief in themselves. 

PUCK  
Emrys is in Camelot. 

QUEEN  
He has been hiding. Let us throw light on his shadows. 

CUTSCENE

 

15\. EXT DAY THE RIDGE ABOVE CAMELOT  
[Merlin stands on the ridge. He performs the spell he used on Arthur. The citadel glows. Merlin sags.  
Arthur rides up to him

ARTHUR  
Gwaine said you had to return. What is it?

MERLIN  
The spell I was looking for? It wasn't on you. It is on the whole of Camelot. 

FADE 

 

`17 EXT NIGHT THE FOREST THE KNIGHT'S CAMP  
The group are sitting around the fire. There is some conversation. Arthur is sitting alone. Merlin brings him some food. 

MERLIN  
If the spell is over the castle and the town, we should be all right here. (brief smile) No risk of dreams. 

ARTHUR  
What did you dream of Merlin? 

MERLIN  
My worst nightmare. Obviously since it was a dream but I mean - you know - monsters and grrr and 

ARTHUR  
I saw Camelot burning and it was my fault. My mistakes. 

MERLIN  
Oh

ARTHUR  
Gaius said these dreams could be prophecy? What if it is. What if it is a warning to me

MERLIN  
To do what? Second guess every decision? I don't believe the dreams are prophecy but even if they are I have learned not to trust to prophecy. Trying to stop it happening makes it happen. We just have to do what we think is right and take the consequences. 

ARTHUR  
But what is right?

MERLIN  
Your heart. What your heart tells you. 

ARTHUR  
And if my heart is wrong? How can I expect my men to trust me when I don't trust myself. I am not the king my father was.

MERLIN  
(Hesitantly) Speaking for myself and in my(beat)(he wriggles his fingers) circumstances I am not sorry about that. I trusted your heart with my life and I'm kind of grateful to be still breathing.  
I will stop this spell, Arthur. I don't know how yet but I will stop it. But it means I have leave the patrol tomorrow. 

ARTHUR  
We can change direction if necessary

MERLIN  
I will be doing magic Arthur. You don't want them seeing that. I will manage on my own. 

ARTHUR  
Because that has gone *so* well in the past

MERLIN  
Hey! I'm the one who protects you, remember? 

ARTHUR  
Really? (He nudges Merlin's shoulder) What about the time when you got chased by the .. 

VOICE FADES AS SCENE ENDS  
FADE 

 

17\. EXT DAY THE CAMP  
Merlin is getting a horse ready to leave. Arthur is beside him. 

ARTHUR  
Tell me where you are headed so I know where to go when I have to rescue you. 

MERLIN  
You won't have to rescue me (whispers) Warlock remember 

ARTHUR  
(sternly) Merlin!

MERLIN  
To the mountains. There is a place, with trees and a lake. Someday I'll bring you there but you won't get there alone

ARTHUR  
A place of magic?  
[Merlin nods)

ARTHUR (Cont)  
What is there that will give you answers

MERLIN  
Who. And I don't know if she will, but she might, in rememberance  
[Merlin stops what he is doing and smiles softly] 

ARTHUR  
Merlin! Are you leaving us to go after some girl? 

MERLIN  
She's not a girl anymore. She's (pause) my friend.  
[He mounts the horse.]

MERLIN (CONT)  
Be careful Arthur. And don't sleep in Camelot until I break the spell.  
[he rides out of the clearing ] 

GWAINE  
Where is he going?

ARTHUR  
He has something to do

GWAINE  
And you are just letting him go. You are the one who says that Camelot is not safe and you're just letting him go out alone

ARTHUR  
(Laughing) In all the years I have known Merlin I honestly think I have never let him do anything. He will always do it anyway. 

GWAINE  
I should have known you wouldn't care  
[he starts to walk away]

ARTHUR  
Gwaine!  
[Gwaine turns]

ARTHUR  
Do you want to follow him? You'll have no back up - we are heading north. 

GWAINE  
Merlin's alone

ARTHUR  
Merlin has... other resources. 

GWAINE  
I want to go  
[Arthur nods]

ARTHUR  
Get your gear. [Gwaine moves off} And Gwaine? Tell Merlin (beat) Tell him if he thinks it right it can tell you of his (beat) resources. 

[Gwaine picks up his equipment and heads towards the horses. Arthur watches and then turns and faces the direction Merlin took. 

ARTHUR  
(Soto voce) Trusting the heart Merlin, I hope you understand. 

FADE 

18\. EXT DAY A RIDGE OVER A MOUNTAIN VALLEY  
Merlin and Gwaine are standing looking down at the valley

MERLIN  
So Arthur said I could tell you? 

GWAINE  
He said something about resources. Merlin. what are you up to? 

MERLIN  
Arthur must trust you a lot. 

GWAINE  
Trust? Me? Why? 

MERLIN  
Because I have his permission to show this.  
[Merlin holds out his hand and speaks in Old English. a flame appears on his hand Gwaine starts and puts his hand on his sword]

MERLIN  
Are you going to kill me Gwaine? Arthur might be upset, though at least his breakfast would be on time

GWAINE  
The King knows?  
[Merlin nods] 

GWAINE (CONT)  
How did he find out?

MERLIN  
I told him

GWAINE  
Are you crazy? Merlin! He could have .. That was why he locked you up why he would let us speak to you why he (pause) You're still alive

MERLIN  
So far yes. Unless you (pause)  
[he points at the sword at Gwaine's side]

GWAINE  
I would never... Merlin! He didn't kill you! He didn't  
[Merlin puts a hand on Gwaine's arm

MERLIN  
He didn't betray me Gwaine. Despite his feelings, his whole life, everything he learned about magic, he didn't kill me or exile me. I trusted him and and I still do. He is worth it. He won't let you down. It's not in him 

GWAINE  
(shakes head) This is too much. You are a sorcerer and the King knows. Am I dreaming again? 

MERLIN  
I hope not. We are here to stop the dreams. Come on. I want you to meet someone.  
[they ride into the valley] 

FADE  
CUTSCENE 

 

19 EXT NIGHT WIDESHOT OF CAMELOT LIGHTS AT WINDOWS 

20 INT NIGHT THE QUEEN'S CHAMBER'S  
Gwen is asleep. She is smiling 

CUTSCENE  
21\. DREAMSCAPE DAY, BRIGHT SUNLIGHT A MEADOW, FLOWERS ETC  
Gwen is walking looking over her shoulder. She is dressed as a servant. A hand reaches for her's. She smiles. 

CUTSCENE  
22 INT NIGHT GAIUS' CHAMBERS.  
Gaius lies asleep. He is restless

CUTSCENE

23\. DREAMSCAPE INT A DUNGEON  
Gaius is lying on the floor. There is blood on his head and his hands are bound. The door opens. Merlin is thrown in. He is bloody and also bound. He falls at Gaius' feet.  
Arthur enters. 

DREAMARTHUR  
No point in asking him anything. We removed his tongue. The pyre will be ready by tomorrow. 

[Gaius holds Merlin in his arms and weeps. 

FADE

 

24\. EXT DAY THE LAKE OF AVALON

MERLIN  
You will have to stay here. I will come back for you

GWAINE  
I'm supposed to protect you

MERLIN  
You don't need to protect me from what's here.  
[He walks towards the water. Standing at the edge of the lake he kneels down and gently touches the water. A ripple runs out from his fingers and flows over the lake.  
The water beside him glows softly and smooths into a glassy surface. 

THE LADY  
Emrys. 

MERLIN  
Not to you. Please Freya.

THE LADY  
Merlin. My Merlin

MERLIN  
Yes

THE LADY  
You need my help

MERLIN  
Are you allowed to help

THE LADY  
What do you need

MERLIN  
Someone has cast a spell on Camelot. We are all dreaming - really realistic dreams. It .. well the dreams are causing problems. 

THE LADY  
Dream magic is powerful. To enter the dreams of one person is difficult. To cover the whole of Camelot - only the Queen could do that. 

MERLIN  
Which Queen? How can I find her?

THE LADY  
The Queen of Dreams, some call her Mab but that's not her name. You can't challenge her, Merlin, she's too powerful for you. Even for Emrys. 

MERLIN  
Can you get me to her? 

THE LADY  
Merlin, you're not listening

MERLIN  
She's threatening Camelot, Arthur. I have to do something. 

Silence

THE LADY  
You are the King's man through and through

MERLIN  
Yes

THE LADY  
Go to the shore. If you find the doorway you will get through to her. But, Merlin, what you find beyond the doorway I do not know and cannot help you. You may not return to the world. 

MERLIN  
I have to take the chance. 

THE LADY  
Your King is very lucky Emrys. I hope you are too. 

[The water ripples, forming an arrow on the surface. Merlin follows along the shore line to where it points. It is a sandy cove on the lake shore. Large boulders lie around it giving the impression of an enclosure. A few trees, pine interspersed with rowen and thorn complete the feeling that the cove is walled off.  
Merlin looks around. There is no doorway. He knocks at the largest rocks, uses magic to check gaps between them. Eventually he slides down a rock face and sits disconsolately, knees up. He looks around seeing branches lying on the sandy ground. He leaps up, walking around the branches, examining their shape.  
With a low cry he steps between the fallen branches and disappears.]

 

25 INT AMBIGUOUS LIGHTING QUEEN MAB'S PALACE.  
A large hall, marble floor, large pillars, a great doorway at one end, Merlin enters. As he walks through the hall his footsteps echo Suddenly Mab appears behind him

MAB  
Emrys, Welcome. I did not expect you to find my door. You have good eyes. You feel the magic

MERLIN  
What have you done with Camelot?  
[He raises his hand ] 

MAB  
Done? I have done nothing. I do nothing. People dream and dreams live

MERLIN  
Your dreams are hurting people. 

MAB  
My dreams? Oh no Emrys.I do not make dreams. I only guide them

[Merlin chants a spell but nothing happens, his eyes remain blue there is no effect

MAB  
Your magic won't work here Emrys. This is a dream world, neither real nor magic.  
[A silver net appears around Merlin, holding him in place. He pushes against it. 

MAB (CONT)  
No need to stuggle my dear, It will not hurt you. Merely keep you from hurting yourself. , Now ask what you came to ask 

MERLIN  
What did you do with us?

MAB  
Do you know there are two human emotions that make mortals do things they never thought they would do? Just two, Each one can change a human, turn the warrior into a shivering wreck, the loyal retainer into a traitor, the coward into a hero. The first is fear, ever present, deep rooted, it makes mortals hate, saps their strength, breaks their bonds. And Love, can add bitterness or joy, courage or betrayal.  
What did I do to you? I poured fear and love into your dreams. What did you dream of, Emrys? The thing you most fear, or most love? Those who dreamed of both would feel it most. 

MERLIN  
Stop it. End the spell

MAB  
Of course  
[She clicks her fingers]  
Done. See, all you had to do was ask. Anti-climatic, I'm afraid. I won't ask you to give a life for your King or drink poisen or see visions. The spell is gone. Camelot dreams its own dreams nw

MERLIN  
And reverse it

MAB  
Oh Emrys, you are so young, so passionate. You still believe that magic can fix everything. I gave the people of Camelot a gift. They and you, got to see clearly their deepest fears, their greatest loves. what they do with the knowledge is their business. I do not interfere in the affairs of mortals. Onlu in their dreams. And now my dear, you had better run. This is the land of dreams, but where there are dreams there are also nightmares.  
[OS sound of dogs howling. Mab moves to one side and the net falls away from Merlin and disappears]

MAB (CONT)  
Run my little warlock, run fast. Getting into dreamland is easy, getting out.... is a nightmare  
[Merlin runs. The shadows in the hall take shape and follow him]

CUTSCENE 

26 EXT DAY THE LAKE  
[ Gwaine is at the lake shore. He stoops to drink and jumps back when the Lady's face appears.]

THE LADY  
Merlin needs you. Draw your sword  
[Gwaine looks around frantically. There is nothing to see. The lake and the shore is peaceful. The arrow ripple appears again and Gwaine follows it to the cove. Gwaine follows it  
suddenly the air around the cove begins to swirl and darken. With a crash Melrin appears. His clothes are torn and he is bleeding. Behind him a dark shape follows - glimpses offangs and claws.  
Gwaine strikes with his sword and the beast falls and disappears. 

GWAINE  
What was that? 

MERLIN  
The stuff of nightmares. 

CUTSCENE 

27\. EXT NIGHT A MOUNTAIN VALLEY  
Gwaine and Merlin sit by a small fire. Merlin's tunic is off and Gwaine is tending long gashes on his back. 

MERLIN  
Arthur will make a field day of this. He thinks I can't take care of myself

GWAINE  
He has a point. I should have guessed about the magic. The way you always wander into trouble and come out fine shold have told me something was up. You're not that good! 

MERLIN  
Ouch! Not always fine

GWAINE  
You don't even carry a sword or wear mail and yet you are at the heart of battle. I should have known. No one is that lucky all the time. You do the incompatent idiot so well it could be real.

MERLIN  
Ismiling) I'm not sure that's a compliment

GWAINE  
Neither am I (grins) 

[Merlin reaches for his tunic]  
MERLIN  
I think we're done

GWAINE  
Are we? is the spell really gone?

MERLIN  
[standing up] I think so. 

GWAINE  
I don't feel any different 

MERLIN  
You still think the king will let you down?

(pause)

GWAINE  
He let you live. I'm not from here. I don't have any issues with magic. But I know he has and yet he let you live. Maybe I could trust him a bit. 

MERLIN  
(smiles) Maybe you can

FADE

28 EXT NIGHT (BEFORE DAWN) A RUINED FORT.  
Leon stands looking out. He is dirty and has a bandage around his head. Percival joins him 

PERCIVAL  
You think they are still there

LEON  
They'll attack again at dawn. (nodding towards the centre of the building) How many can still fight? 

PERCIVAL  
Four. Not including you. Elyan's wound is festering. 

LEON  
This will be the end then.  
[an arrow flies over his head There is the sound of course shouts from outside. 

LEON (CONT)  
Here they come  
[turns to Percival and grips hhis arm] It's been a privilege 

[men move menacingly towards them. There is a sound of a horn. The attackers turn and see Arthur and his knights ride towards them, the banner of Camelot flying.  
Battle scenes. Arthur fights his way to Leon

LEON  
I knew you'd come Sire. I knew if we could just hold long enough that you'd come for us. 

[Arthur, battle worn, just nods] 

FADE

29\. INT DAY THE ROUND TABLE ROOM  
[All seats are filled. There are papers and maps on the table. Knights are talking to each other]

ARTHUR  
Now that we have finished up for the now, there's something I want to say. (looks around at the people at the table). Over the last few weeks I know we have had (beat) doubts. I know I have doubted myself and some of you have doubted me. I can't do anything about that. But here and now I want to re-affirm to you my committment to Camelot. I would die for Camelot and I will live for Camelot and for what Camelot can stand for. And Camelot is not this castle or the town or the fields and forests beyond. It is is the people. All of the people. You. You are Camelot and (standing) I bow to you (bows) 

Silence

LEON  
My sword has always served Camelot. But my honour I pledge to it's King. Arthur. (Stands)

PERCIVAL  
And I

GWAINE  
Okay, Yes 

[One by one the knights pledge allegience and stand] 

GWEN  
You are my King (stands)

[Merlin is the only one still sitting] 

ARTHUR  
Merlin? Really? Again? 

MERLIN  
What? I'm comfy!

[Gwaine throws a rolled up ball of paper at him and the meeting degenerates into a paper fight. Arthur rolls his eyes. Merlin grins at him. 

FADE

CUTSCENE

30 DREAMSCAPE DAY, BRIGHT SUNLIGHT A MEADOW, FLOWERS ETC  
Gwen is walking looking over her shoulder. She is dressed as a servant. A hand reaches for her's. She smiles. The man comes closer. It is Lancelot. He kisses her. 

FADE


	4. The End of A Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Arthur and Merlin find their loyalty tested when Merlin has a visitor and Arthur finds he has not been told the whole truth.

5.4 The End of a Friendship 

1\. EXT. DAY A BLEAK LANDSCAPE, TONES OF BROWN, CROPS WILTING, TREES DROOPING MIST  
A huddled group of people make their way over the plain. It is a mixed group with children. They all look tired and bedraggled.   
Suddenly a band of ruffien types (armour mixed with leather) on horseback ride outof the mist and attack the group. Sounds of children screaming, horses' hooves, metal on metal. Images of blood, wounds,   
Without warning a large dragon swoops over the battle. The attackers ride off in diarray. The survivors gather together. Close up of a triskellion on the shoulder of one. 

FADE 

CUTSCENE

2\. INT DAY A ROOM IN CAMELOT BRIGHTLY LIT. CHAIRS, A TABLE  
Arthur is standing still, Blodwyn beside him. She is carrying pins. Arthur is wearing a new outfit in Pendragon red. Merlin lounges at the side of the shot. Arthur moves and then yelps as a pin sticks into him

BLODWYN  
Please stay still Sire, I need to finish these adjustments if this is to be ready in time. 

ARTHUR  
Why can't Merlin do this part?

MERLIN  
[taking an apple from the table and biting in to it] Because I don't do sewing and Blodwyn is wonderful

[Blodwyn smiles and continues to circle Arthur, pinning as she goes]

ARTHUR  
What *do* you do, Merlin? 

MERLIN  
I have many talents

ARTHUR  
And when do you plan on showing these talents then? 

[Merlin sticks his tongue out at Arthur behind Blodwyn's back. Arthur raises his eyebrows] 

[here is a knock at the door. Merlin opens it and Leon and Elyan enter.   
Leon looks at Arthur standing with Blodwyn kneeling in front of him. His expression is inscrutable.

ARTHUR  
Guinevere insists I get new Court clothes for the new king of Mercia's visit. 

LEON  
{coughs) Yes Sire. The colour suits you. 

MERLIN   
Matches his eyes 

[Leon snorts] 

ARTHUR  
I think this visit is so important, Merlin, that you should have a ceremionial outfit when you serve. With a hat. [Merlin groans] And a feather. 

 

BLODWYN  
There now, that should do it Sire. If you would just take these off? 

[Arthur moves behind the screen to change. There is a yelp. Merlin rushes behind the screen]

MERLIN  
It's only a pin. You've been stuck with much bigger. 

[he emerges from behind the screen, dressed and with the new clothes over his arm. He hands them to Blodwyn who bows and moves towards the door]

ARTHUR  
(to Leon) Have you any new reports beyond our borders? 

LEON  
It's difficult Sire. We can get messengers through but we don't always know who to speak to to get the best information.

[Arthur walks from behind the screen wearing shirt and breeches rather than chain mail. Merlin moves over to fasten on greeves and simple breastplate]

MERLIN  
We should have permanent missions in each of the five kingdoms so we would know what was going on. 

LEON  
I doubt if they would like spies living among them.

MERLIN  
Not spies, representatives of our king. And the other kingdoms could have missions here. It would help build trust. Half the battles we fight are over misunderstandings. If we could... (voice fades)

(silence) [Arthur looks at Merlin and nods] 

ARTHUR  
Draw up some plans and bring them to the next round table meeting. It is worth talking about. (to Leon) What have your scouts been able to find out? 

LEON  
It's bad. It seems the harvest has failed almost everywhere. Famine is likely. Even the land itself is sick in some places. 

ARTHUR  
(Looking out the window) There is nothing like that here. the harvest was good this year. 

LEON  
That makes us a target. All these raids (pause) 

ARTHUR   
we will increase the patrols on the border. If this meeting with Mercia goes well that make take off some of the pressure. 

ELYAN  
(fidgeting) Sire, The Lord Chamberlin is waiting to finalise the details of that meeting with the Mercian King

[Leon and Elyan move towards the door] 

ARTHUR  
yes I know. Merlin?   
[Merlin is standing looking out the window. he rubs his hand over his eyes in an expression of tiredness]

ARTHUR   
Stop day dreaming and hurry up. You can do the report in your free time

MERLIN  
[Moving away from window, no show of tiredness] I don't have free time, I just have different chores

ARTHUR  
[[at the door, turns back] *Two* feathers, Merlin

MERLIN  
(muttering) Slave-driver

ARTHUR  
{from outside the door) And lace cuffs!

[Merlin leaves at a run] 

FADE 

3\. INT THE GREAT HALL IN CAMELOT.   
[Servants running to and fro - banners hanging from the rafters, shields on the walls. Gwen and Blodwyn are looking at the activity 

BLODWYN  
I've never seen Camelot so busy

GWEN  
This meeting is important to Arthur. He really wants it to go well.

BLODWYN  
It's the Mercian King that's coming, isn't it Ma'am? 

[They walk through the Hall]

GWEN  
Yes, he has just been crowned. If Camelot and Mercia become allies it could make a great difference for everyone in these unsetteld times. 

[Merlin enters, looks around and seeing the two women comes over] 

MERLIN  
The Hall looks really good Gwen! 

[Gwen looks at him severely]

MERLIN (Cont)   
Er Your Majesty, sorry, em, Arthur was wondering if the kitchens know of the Mercian King's favourite foods and if the rooms are ready. 

GWEN  
(sharply) Haven't you seen to that Merlin?

MERLIN  
Oh. Right. Yes. I'll just do that then. 

[He turns]

BLODWYN  
If I may, Ma'am, I have given the kitchens the list of all preferred foods and the guest chambers are awaiting inspection.

(brief silence) 

GWEN  
Thank you Blodwyn, you are very efficient. 

BLODWYN  
(incling head) Ma'am

MERLIN  
Em, I'll go then (pause) [He walks a few steps then turns] Gwen, are we still..(pause) I mean.. (pause) I'm still (pause) 

GWEN  
I am sure you have some work to do Merlin. 

[Merlin leaves. Outside the door he stumbles slightly ] 

FADE 

4\. EXT EVENING SKY   
A dragon flies across the setting sun 

 

5\. INT NIGHT GAIUS' CHAMBERS   
Gaius is sitting at the table. Merlin enters. 

GAIUS  
I left some food by the fire. I doubt if you had time to eat. 

MERLIN  
[going over to fireplace, taking dish and sitting down at table] It has been a busy day. And tomorrow will be busier. I hope for Arthur's sake it all goes well. 

GAIUS  
When is the King arriving.

MERLIN  
After mid-day. [he is pushing the food around but not eating] I think I'll just go to bed [stands up and moves towards his room. 

GAIUS  
Are you unwell Merlin? You look very pale. Maybe you should take a tonic [he stands up and reaches for a bottle'

MERLIN  
(laughs) No thanks Gaius! I jsut need sleep. I'll be fine when all the fuss is over. 

[exits] 

FADE

 

6\. INT NIGHT MERLIN'S ROOM   
Merlin is sleeping. 

OFF SCENE VOICE KILGARRAH  
Young Warlock 

[Merlin wakes and listens.]

KILGARRAH  
You are needed. Come. 

[Merlin rises and goes to the door. He moves silently through Gaius' chambers to the door. 

CUTSCENE  
7\. INT CORRIDORS OF CAMELOT  
Merlin is making his way through the corridors, using shadows and doorways to avoid being seen. 

CUTSCENE

 

8\. EXT NIGHT THE BATTLEMENTS   
A Dragon IS standing on the battlements

MERLIN  
I didn't call you

KILGARRAH  
And good evening to you too, Young Warlock

MERLIN  
What are you doing here? it is too dangerous. Anyone could see you. I never summoned you.

KILGARRAH  
I have my own will Dragonlord, and I came to fetch you.

MERLIN  
What? Why? No. I am not going anywhere today. 

KILGARRAH  
Your people need you, Emrys. You must come with me

MERLIN  
My people? Who? (beat) (frantically) My mother? is she in danger? What's happened? 

KILGARRAH  
Not your family, young Warlock. Your people. The people of magic. Someone has opened a drain and is syphoning off the magic. Can't you feel it? In the rest of the lands magic is almost depleted. Camelot has not bourn the worst but even here there is a pull on magic. With your power you must feel it

MERLIN  
(Hesitatingly) I have felt (beat) something. And I am tired. 

KILGARRAH  
You feel your magic being pulled from you. It is happening all over. All people of magic feel it but as long as the drain exists, there is nowhere to run to. Your people need you. Druids are on the move but without magic they ae vulnerable to every sort of attack. You must ast. 

MERLIN  
Can they not stop it? Why me? 

KILGARRAH  
No one has your power. Emrys 

MERLIN  
Arthur needs me. Today the King of Mercia arrives. This could be the beginning of everything you said was our destiny, Arthur's and mine. If this goes well, Albion may exist. 

KILGARRAH  
If the drain is not stopped even Camelot may not exist. All magic will be leached out of the land and the drain will start to pull on life. It has begun elsewhere. 

MERLIN  
(softly) The bad harvests in the other kingdoms 

KILGHARRAH  
There have been drains before. The Plains of Denaria were once fertile and prosperous. Now they are a desolate wasteland. You must stop this, Merlin there is no time to waste. 

[Merlin hesitates. There is a sudden movement from the stairs and Arthur, in full mail rushes out. His sword is drawn. 

ARTHUR  
Get back Merlin!   
[he rushes forward. His posture says attack] 

MERLIN  
[Moving between Arthur and the dragon] No Arthur! Leave him. He is (beat) a friend!

ARTHUR  
[Does not lower sword] (incredulously) No dragon is a friend of Camelot. Do you not remember the fires? The deaths? 

KILGHARRAH  
If I wanted you dead, Pendragon King you would be ashes. I am a Dragon. Without a Lord it is my nature to be cruel. What is your excuse? 

MERLIN  
Kilgharrah! Shut up! 

ARTHUR  
You know this beast? 

MERLIN  
He...I ... we... 

ARTHUR  
What have you not told me Merlin? What have you hidden from me? 

KILGHARRAH  
He is my Dragonlord

ARTHUR  
Merlin? 

MERLIN  
(nervously, then with firmness) I.... I am

ARTHUR  
A beast like this burned Camelot. Did you...

KILGHARRAH  
(interrupting) *I* burned. Camelot. But Merlin was not my Lord then. And *you* were not the king. All things change, Pendragon King. Only destiny remaind the same. 

ARTHUR  
(To Merlin. Bitterly) Not everything changes. You still keep secrets hidden from me. 

MERLIN  
(rushed speach) I'm.... I'm sorry I didn't know how to say I...

KILGHARRAH  
Much though this meeting has been overdue, we do not have time for chitchat. Merlin, you must come with me now, before it is too late. 

ARTHUR  
Come with you? Merlin? You're leaving with this bea...dragon? Today? 

MERLIN  
You know I wouldn't leave for (pause) but this is important

ARTHUR  
(Bitter laugh) Important! Of course! The business of magic is important.

MERLIN  
(pleading) Arthur? 

ARTHUR  
(coldly) You control a dragon. I cannot stop you leaving. But if you leave now, you do so without my permission and that means you leave my service. Is that what you want Dragonlord? 

MERLIN  
Arthur! (his eyes fill with tears) 

KILGHARRAH  
Now, Merlin! 

[Merlin hesitates, looking at Arthur then turns to the dragon]

ARTHUR  
I see that it is. 

[He turns and walks away - showing only his back]

MERLIN  
Will you take me back? 

[Arthur stops but does not turn.]

ARTHUR  
I don't know. 

[He continues walking. There is a sound of wings. Arthur puts his hand to his face and bows his head]

FADE 

9\. EXT NIGHT SKY - A FULL MOON  
The dragon flies across the moon. Merlin is lying on his back. Close up on Merlin's face shows tears. 

FADE   
10 INT SUNRISE. THE KING'S CHAMBERS.   
Arthur is standing at the window looking blankly out. He is in his mailcoat. Gwen enters dressed in a dressing robe] 

GWEN  
You did not go to bed at all last night, Arthur, 

ARTHUR  
Too much to think about. Too much to do. Can you arrange for Blodwyn to find someone to take Merlin's place today. He will not be here. 

GWEN  
But why would you send him away today of all days? You depend on him so much

ARTHUR  
Too much. But it was his choice. He..is after all only a manservant. I do not need him 

GWEN  
I am here Arthur, and everything is going to be perfect today. 

[knock on door - Blodwyn enters carrying a tray. .]

BLODWYN   
[Placing the tray on the table. Breakfast is served Ma'am. And I have laid out your gown for today and arranged for your bath to be ready when you have finished eating. 

GWEN  
Thank you Blodwyn, I know I can rely on you. Can you please do the same for his Majesty. It seems Merlin is not available. 

BLODWYN  
Indeed Ma'am. I will start immediately. 

[Blodwyn leaves] 

ARTHUR  
It seems you have a very efficient servant, Guinevere. 

[Gwen smiles] 

FADE 

11\. INT DAY THE GREAT HALLOF CAMELOT.   
Arthur and Gwen sit on their thrones. A third throne is placed beside them. The Hall is packed. There is a trumpet flourish at the door and the King of Mercia enters. He is young and well dressed and walks with confidence. He has a large entourage.  
As he walks up the Hall the Camelot nobels bow as he passes. When reaches the dias he stops. His entourage go on one knee but he remains standing. ]

ARTHUR  
In the name of all Camelot I greet you and bid you welcome. 

Arthur stands and extends his hand, Mercia takes the proffered hand and is led to the empty throne. Arthur resumes his place and the crowd cheer. Arthur looks fixedly at the back of the crowd. His expression is blank but for sadness at the back of his eyes. 

FADE 

12 EXT DAY A FOREST.   
Merlin and Kilgharrah stand at the edge of a forest grove. 

MERLIN  
So what are we doing here/ Is this where I stop the drain? 

KLIGHARRAH  
I cannot bring you to the drain but there is one here who may help you. But be wary, for he is tricky and difficult to pin down.

MERLIN  
If he is magic why would he not want to help? 

KILGHARRAH  
He is of the Sidhe but not Sidhe. He walks his own path. But the drain on magic will be weakening him too. Go in and be alert. 

[Merlin walks towards the grove, muttering] 

MERLIN  
Be alert? How am I supposed to be alert? What am I even looking for? How can I be a ....(turns into a gasp and a yell)

[Merlin's leg is caught in a trap and he is hauled up untill he is hanging by the leg upside down. A small figure appears at his side]

MERLIN  
Hey! Hey! let me down!

PUCK  
Tut tut Emrys, have you forgotten all your country skills? That snare wasn't even hidden - just lying there in plain sight. A boy from Ealdor should have noticed - you have been too long in the city.

MERLIN  
Let me Down! I know you! You work for the Queen of Dreams

PUCK   
(angrily) I was just visiting! I am Puck I have no Master, no Mistress, I am no one's servant. Unlike you *Merlin* the manservant. 

MERLIN  
[Struggling] I am proud to serve Arthur. And If you want my help you will let me down!

PUCK  
You do know that stuggling just makes the ropes tighter? Oh Well, if you insist.

[Puck snaps his fingers and Merlin is released. He falls heavily to the ground]

MERLIN  
Ow! that hurts!

PUCK  
You of all people Emrys should know that you should be very careful what you ask for from the Sidhe. We are a very literal people. (smiles) But now to business - the drain. You must stop it. 

MERLIN  
(sarcasticly) If I'm just a servant why do you need me? Surely one of the wonderful Sidhe could do it?

PUCK  
(Very seriously) Don't you think we would? Any of us? Even if it meant death. This loss of magic is forever. It is the end of our world. But only one such as you can stop it. 

MERLIN  
Oh stop giving me riddles and tell me what I have to do. I need to get back to Camelot

PUCK  
You walk in two worlds Emrys, The world of magic and the world of mortals. Only magic can open the door to the path, only a mortal can survive the path but only magic will open the door to the drain. It is the perfect trap. Any creature would be dead in minutes on the path but no mortal could open the door at the end. Only you Emrys, can do both. And you must, for all our sakes. 

MERLIN  
Whare is the door. 

PUCK  
Look. 

[a glimmer of light widens to make a space to walk through.} 

MERLIN  
How do I stop the drain? 

PUCK  
There will be an object after the second door. Break it. That is all. Now go before the door closes again. 

MERLIN  
What will I face in there? 

PUCK  
Mortal peril. The things that kill mortals. Go! 

[Merlin walks into the light. The Light snaps out.} 

FADE 

CUTSCENE

13\. INT DAY CAMELOT  
Gwaine and Leon are walking along a corridor. 

GWAINE  
The talks aren't going well then? 

LEON  
We have too many differences. And not enough interests. 

[Arthur approches. he looks tired.] 

ARTHUR  
We are about to go back. 

[Leon goes ahead. Gwaine slows to speak to Arthur]

GWAINE  
Where's Merlin? he could help. What have you.. 

ARTHUR  
Interrupting) I haven't done away with him if that's what you think Gwaine. Merlin decided that something was (sarcasticly) more important than this. 

(pause)

GWAINE  
If Merlin said something was more important than this then it must be. Only a plot against you or the end of the world would make him leave at this time. 

[Gwaine walks into the room. Arthur stands still for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face. Then he strides towards the door. 

FADE 

CUTSCENE

14 EXT DAY A BLEAK BARE LANDSCAPE WITH A STONY PATH. A hot sun is shining.   
Merlin is stumbling along the path. His lips are parched and he is pale beneath the dust. He blunders on ] 

CUTSCENE

15 EXT DAY. THE PATH - IN THE NEAR DISTANCE A RING OF STONES (STONEHENGE)   
Merlin struggles towards the stones. he falls and picks himself up. He reaches the circle and stumbles inside. he looks around for a doorway but all the stones look like door ways.   
SHOT; SPINNING EFFECT ON STONEHENGE - DIZZYING  
Merlin slumps to the ground. 

FADE 

CUTSCENE

16 INT DAY THE COUNCIL CHAMBER  
Arthur, Gwen, Mercia and other counselors are sitting around the table. The atmosphere is tense. 

ARTHUR  
And so if you just...

MERCIA   
No. That is not in our interest. 

ARTHUR  
I'm trying to work for all our interests. 

MERCIA  
You are trying to put Camelot above us. I will not accept that. 

[He stands] 

MERCIA  
These talks have ended. I will leave in the morning. 

[He leaves the room. There is silence. Arthur looks blankly in front of him. ]

FADE 

 

17\. EXT MORNING THE COURTYARD OF CAMELOT.   
The Mercian delegation are preparing to leave - much bustle and movement. Arthur and Gwen are on the steps as an official farewell. The Mercian Kings mounts his horse and with a brief wave of his hand he leaves. 

ARTHUR  
I have failed. This was a disaster,

GWEN  
we will try again. Maybe with someone else. Queen Annis is already a potential ally.

ARTHUR  
I'm missing something. Something important. And until I figure it out there is no point in going through this farce again. 

[He turns abruptly and goes back into the castle. Gwen looks after him. Blodwyn aproaches her]

BLODWYN  
It is a pity the king's great plans did not work out. 

GWEN  
Indeed

BLODWYN  
Maybe you could come up with a plan of your own. I have seen you. You could do it. I could help, Ma'am. The King would be so happy.

GWEN  
Maybe we can 

[The two walk up the steps and into the castle]

FADE. 

18 EXT NIGHT STONEHENGE  
Merlin is lying slumped on the ground. He wakes and, rubbing his eyes and face, looks around him. Slowly he gets to his feet. His lip is bleeding and he looks wretched. Very gingerly, as though in pain, he walks around the circle, looking at every block of stones. At one 'doorway' he stops and, drawing himself up to his full stature he holds out his hand and chants a spell. The space between the stones glows blue and Merlin steps into the light. 

CUTSCENE  
19\. INT DARK A CAVERN.  
In the centre of the dark cavern a golden sieve lies over a crack in the rocks. Merlin rushes over and lifts the sieve. The air around glows and a sharp sound fills the cavern. Merlin winces but uses his magic to break the sieve. With a sharp crack it falls into two pieces and the sound and glow stop. Merlin staggers, then, breathing heavily he chants again, the faint lines of a doorway appear and he is once again at Stonehenge. 

FADE 

CUTSCENE

20 INT NIGHT - A ROOM LIT WITH TORCHES. THE CAILEACH'S CASTLE  
A hooded women sits on a throne. She is dressed finely. A servant comes in and kneels before her. 

SERVANT  
Milady, the drain has ceased. It has been closed again.

THE CAILEACH  
Emrys! He and I are the only ones who can enter that land. (changing tone to businesslike) Do you have enough filled amulets? 

SERVANT  
Not as many as we wished. We could only collect such a very little of what was drained, and much of what we collected went to your other project. But still, we have many amulets. You will have your army.

THE CAILEACH  
It will be sufficient. Emrys will not oppose me again. He will not leave the Path. As his magic dies so will he. This is not a defeat, just another move on the chessboard. 

SERVANT  
Milady, your agent has reported in from Camelot. The King's efforts to ally with Mercia have failed. 

THE CAILEACH  
See, a good day after all. 

 

[A raven flies to her hand]

FADE. 

 

20 EXT NIGHT THE PATH - BLEAK EMPTY LANDSCAPE.   
Merlin struggles along the path, falling often. He is gasping and short of breath. 

FADE 

21\. EXT NIGHT A FOREST.   
Puck and Kilgharrah sitting together. Suddenly they both stiffen, Puck jumps up 

PUCK  
It is done, the Drain is closed. 

KLIGAHARRAH  
Merlin will be back soon

[Puck shakes his head]

PUCK  
He will not return Old One. The Path crosses a land with no magic. He will have used all of his closing the drain. And without having it restored.. 

KILGHARRAH  
He will die. You knew this and you let him go there.

PUCK  
To stop the drain? It was necessary. And only he could stop it as only she could open it. 

KILGHARRAH  
You could have told him

PUCK  
Why? He had to do it. If he said no, all would perish. He would have gone anyway. I left him with hope of return. Hope is the one gift I give mortals. 

KILGHARRAH  
Will you not help him? 

PUCK  
I would die if I set foot on the Path. I see no point to my death. Emrys has played his part, now it is over. 

KILGHARRAH  
If you will not try to save him I will find someone who will. 

[He flies] 

FADE

CUTSCENE

 

22\. INT NIGHT CAMELOT. THE KING'S ANTICHAMBER.   
Arthur is alseep, alone. He stirs 

KILGHARRAH (OFF SCENE VOICE ONLY)  
Pendragon King. Wake. Merlin needs you. 

[Arthur wakes and leaves the room, dressed in shirt and breeches]

23 EXT NIGHT THE BATTLEMENTS OF CAMELOT  
KIlgharrah is on the roof 

ARTHUR  
Where is Merlin? 

KILGHARRAH  
He is dying and only a mortal can get to him. I know of no other mortal who might do this for him.

ARTHUR  
Where is he? 

KILGHARRAH  
Trapped between worlds . Will you risk all for your servant? 

ARTHUR  
Take me to him.

KILGHARRAH  
Get on my back

ARTHUR  
Fly? You want me to ... (gulps) 

[Arthur climbs on to the Dragon's back and the launch. 

ARTHUR  
Oh I feel sick

KILGHARRAH  
Restrain yourself Pendragon. 

[The dragon flies over Camelot towards the dawn.] 

 

24\. EXT DAWN THE FOREST.   
The dragon lands beside Puck. Arthur dismounts, looking green. 

ARTHUR  
And Merlin does this alot does he? 

KILGHARRAH  
(Grumbling) *He* has never been sick

ARTHUR  
(Annoyed) Fine. What do I do now 

PUCK  
Why is he here? 

KILGHARRAH  
You would not help

PUCK  
That is the Once and Future King. You risk him for the boy

ARTHUR  
Merlin. His name is Merlin. The dragon told me what he did. What *you* did. (Menacingly) Believe me, I won't forget it. But now, open that door and let me through. 

PUCK  
You don't threaten me, Mortal. 

KILGHARRAH  
(Shouting) ENOUGH! Open the door trickster, and do not play your games here. I am as old as you and know them all. 

PUCK  
(Muttering) Open the door, what am I? A doorman?   
[he gestures with his hand and the doorway appears. 

PUCK (CONT)   
If this closes you will be trapped in there with him. He cannot open it and you have no magic. 

ARTHUR  
So, a doorstop then? What would keep an invisible magic door open? 

KILGHARRAH  
Mortal blood. Smear your blood on the door. You have until it dries to find him. 

[Arthur cuts his forearm and drips the blood on the doorway. Then he steps through. 

25\. EXT DAY THE PATH. WITH THE ADDITION OF FOG

ARTHUR  
(Shouting) Merlin? Merlin! 

[he gropes through the fog, shouting. He trips over a shape on the ground.]

ARTHUR  
Merlin!   
[He feels for a pulse. Merlin starts to stir

MERLIN  
Arthur? Arthur? Will you take me back? 

ARTHUR  
You idiot. Going off on a harebrained scheme. You should have told me. I swear, if you do something that idiotic again the stocks will be the least of your worries. (pause) and yes. Always. 

MERLIN  
I can't open the door. 

ARTHUR  
It's open, come on, get to your feet, up Merlin. 

[Merlin struggles to his feet but only goes a few steps before falling]

MERLIN  
M'sorry. I can't.. too tired. ..

ARTHUR  
Oh for the ... 

[He picks Merlin up and caries him in a fireman's lift]

ARTHUR (CCONT)   
Now where's the door. 

[He looks around. The fog makes all directions look the same. He starts to look more frantically. There are no distinguishing features anywhere. He turns, Merlin over his shoulder. Suddenly a streak of flame burns the fog in one direction. Arthur sets off at the run

KILGHARRAH ( OFF SCENE VOICE ONLY)   
Hurry. It is closing! 

[Arthur runs faster. He dives through the door, falling with Merlin on top of him. The door closes.] 

FADE  
28\. EXT DAY THE FOREST.   
Merlin and Arthur are lying tangled in a heap. The door is closed. Kilgharrah watches them. There is no sign of Puck. 

ARTHUR  
(To Kilgharrah) Thank you. For the flame. It helped. 

KILGHARRAH  
It was the least I could do Pendragon KIng. 

ARTHUR  
Arthur. I'm Arthur. 

KILGHARRAH  
(smiling) Yes you are. You are your own person. I bow to you, Arthur, King of Camelot. 

MERLIN  
I knew you two would get along. 

ARTHUR  
(gesturing towards Merlin) *We* still have issues. 

MERLIN  
(Passing a hand over his face) Not any more. It's gone Arthur. My magic. It's gone. I can't feel it. You don't have to worry about me exposing magic anymore. I'm just an ordinary servant. 

ARTHUR  
Hardly ordinary. (beat) Wait, what? It's gone? How is that possible. 

KILGHARRAH  
The drain would have pulled at him before he left. But in that land using magic at all would take all of his effort. He used it all up. 

MERLIN  
(trying to smile) But this is a good thing, Right? I don't have anything to hide. I don't... (break in his voice) I can't protect you though, I can't

ARTHUR  
I don't need a bodyguard Merlin, though you obviously do. (To Kilgharrah) Can he get it back? 

MERLIN  
You'd want me to get it back? 

ARTHUR  
It's part of you. That's important. And besides, I like my bath water hot. And it comes in very handy starting a fire with damp wood. 

KILGHARRAH  
No. There is magic in the land but it must have magic to feed on. Merlin has none. 

MERLIN  
I will manage. I'll learn to do without. If..(pause) You won't fire me will you? 

ARTHUR  
If I didn't fire you for having magic I'd hardly fire you for not. But we will find a way to get it back. 

KILGHARRAH  
(Hesitatingly) There is one way. A way dragons use. 

ARTHUR  
What is it. 

KILGHARRAH   
I give Merlin my magic

MERLIN  
NO! I can live without magic, you can't I won't let you do this.

KILGHARRAH  
Merlin, I am older than you can imagine. I have known great joy and terrible sorrow. In you and your King I see something I had almost forgotton - hope. Puck was right. It is the greatest gift. You two can build Albion. But you need your magic to do so. Let me give you the gift of mmy magic in return for the gift of hope. I may die, you I will die with hope. 

MERLIN  
(Unsure) No

ARTHUR  
What do you have to do? 

KIlGHARRAH  
Stand before me Warlock. 

[Merlin resists, but is pulled by Kilgharrah to stand between his claws. KIlgaharrah breathes on him, a gush of air that takes form, a flow of light until Merlin is bathed in a glow. As this happens the dragon slowly turns to stone, from the tail up. Finally the breath slows and stops and the glow fades.} 

MERLIN  
OH! I feel .. I feel more.. I am stronger than before. 

[Arthur looks taken aback]

ARTHUR  
And this is good. I suppose? 

[Merlin stands in front of the dragon, now stone. He puts his hand on the stone flank and bows his head. When he looks up unshed tears are in his eyes] 

MERLIN  
I know he did terrible things to Camelot, but when I was lost and alone and afriad he was there. 

[Arthur says nothing but puts a hand on Merlin's shoulder} 

FADE 

 

29 INT DAY CAMELOT THE MAP ROOM  
Gwen and Blodwyn are poring over a map.

GWEN  
So these are the kingdoms Arthur is seeking to ally with, Mercia, Caerleon

BLODWYN  
But there are others. Maybe you could look at those. See, Rhegad, Deifr 

GWEN  
I don't think Arthur would (pause) 

BLODWYN  
Well, it's not as if you are actually doing anything. Just preparing for the eventuality. 

GWEN  
(doubtfully) I suppose.

BLODWYN  
(pointing to the map) See, here, here Camelot could make arrangements with the ..

VOICE FADES   
FADE 

 

30 EXT DAY THE EDGE OF THE FOREST - A STEEP SLOPE. 

ARTHUR  
You know we have to walk all the way back to Camelot. 

MERLIN  
So did you like flying then?

ARTHUR  
(Making a face) NO. 

MERLIN  
So walking's not so bad then? 

ARTHUR  
Shut up Merlin. 

[They reach the edge of the woods, looking down a steep slope at a forest road. A well armoured party, with banners appear in the distance. Both Merlin and Arthur pull back to the cover of the trees. 

ARTHUR  
That's the King of Mercia leaving. I didn't tell the Dragon but I failed at the first attempt to build Albion. Our talks broke down. I couldn't make it work. there was something (pause) (Excited) I have it. I know what I have to do

[he runs down the slope towards the on coming men] 

MERLIN  
Arthur? Arthur, this is crazy you can't just... 

[He grimaces and follows at a run. They are surrounded by armed men when they reach the delegation - spears pointed at them. The King of Mercia pushes his horse forward.} 

MERCIA  
What is this? Have you come to attack me because I will not accept your terms. 

ARTHUR  
(holds his arms out wide) I have no weapons, I have no armour, I brought only my servant. I am not your enemy. I want only to talk to you, alone. right here and now. 

[The king nods and dismounts - the two walk away to talk together. One of the Mercian guards looks quizically at Merlin who jsut shrugs and watches the talks. 

FADE 

31 EXT DAY AS ABOVE   
Merlin is sitting by a fire with the Merican guards. There is some chat. The two kings return.]

MERCIA  
We ride for Camelot.

[There is much bustle as horses are prepared]

ARTHUR  
The King has been gracious enough to offer a horse. 

MERLIN  
*A* horse? *A* horse? Two horses? Yes? I get a horse?

ARTHUR  
Come on Merlin

[Merlin continues to grumble to the amusement of the men]

FADE. 

32 INT DAY THE GREAT HALL OF CAMELOT   
The Hall is crowded. The three thrones stand on the dias, Gwen Arthur and Mercia sit. 

Arthur stands .

ARTHUR  
Some days ago we failed to come to an agreement on an alliance between Camelot and Mercia. Now we are here to mark something different. Not an alliance, a friendship. Friends support friends without need for anything in return. Right now th ebiggest problem facing Mercia is the disasterous harvest they saved this year. Camelot has been spared the worst of this. Mercia will n ot go hungry while Camelot has food to spare. That is what friends do. They share. 

[He looks dwon the Hall where Merlin is standing. Merlin is beaming and looks very proud. Arthur gives him a brief nod.] 

FADE 

CUTSCENE

33\. INT DAY A CORRIDOR IN CAMELOT

ARTHUR  
Just as a matter of interest, there isn't anything else you're hiding from me is there? You are not king of the Sidhe by any chance.

MERLIN  
(Abstractedly) Not of the Sidhe, no.

ARTHUR  
(Irritated) Merlin? 

MERLIN  
Um. I think I better tell you about Emrys

ARTHUR  
That's not another dragon is it? I don't think I could take another dragon 

CLOSE UP ON MERLIN WITH AN 'OH SHIT' LOOK ON HIS FACE

FADE

CUTSCENE. 

 

33\. INT NIGHT THE CAILEACH'S CASTLE   
The Caileach is walking along a long corridor. She is hooded and cloaked. She reaches a door and enters. Inside is Aithusa, she is almost the size of Kilgharrah.   
The Caileach pulls back her hood revealing snow white hair. She turns to face the camera. It is Morgana

MORGANA  
Hush my sweet. I know that the flow of magic has stopped but you have grown so much my love. Soon you will fly and with you at my side I will rule


	5. Being Emrys part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin begins the slow process of learning what it means to really Be Emrys.
> 
> Trailer   
> ARTHUR  
> What do you know of this?
> 
> MERLIN  
> Nothing! Honestly, Arthur, I've never seen him before.
> 
> ARTHUR  
> But you *are* Emrys?
> 
> MERLIN  
> I thought so - but (hesitates) maybe I'm not. Maybe they have someone else. 
> 
> ARTHUR  
> Would you like that? Would you like not to be Emrys? 
> 
> MERLIN  
> I never asked to be something special, to have a destiny. I never asked for this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't had the time to edit even the typos. Seeking forgiveness in advance. 
> 
> Feel free to be a critic (except for typos)

EPISODE 5.5 

1\. INT DAY THE GREAT HALL.   
[The Hall is full - the King is having a Royal audience] Arthur is seated on his throne. The other throne is empty. A nervous clerk stands beside him with a sheaf of papers. 

ARTHUR  
(Whispers) How many more? 

OSWIN  
Two, Sire. Old Cumber with a dispute about his cow and.. 

ARTHUR  
I thought I dealt with that?

OSWIN  
It's a different cow Sire.

ARTHUR  
(Rubbing his hand over his face and sighing) Fine. So who's after that? 

OSWIN  
A stranger Sire. Just says he is a petitioner from beyond the borders. 

ARTHUR  
Nothing else?

OSWIN  
No Sire

ARTHUR  
Still sounds more interesting than Cumber's cow. 

OSWIN  
Indeed Sire.

ARTHUR  
Do you ever laugh Oswin?

OSWIN  
Not when I am on duty Sire. 

ARTHUR  
(Sighs) Of course not. Bring on Cumber's cow. 

OSWIN  
The cow is not present Sire

ARTHUR  
Was that a joke? 

OSWIN  
Sire? 

ARTHUR  
Nevermind. 

CUTSCENE

2\. INT DAY THE GREAT HALL (FOCUS ON THE BACK OF THE HALL  
Gwaine is standig with Merlin

 

GWAINE.   
How's he doing

MERLIN  
Not bad. He's already decided who gets the eggs in the great 'she owns the chicken but I own the grain' dispute and he's about to make on judgement on who owns the cow in Cumber's field.

GWAINE  
I thought he did that one.

MERLIN  
It's a different cow. 

(Arthur's voice is heard off camera) 

ARTHUR  
Robert if you repaired your fences occasionally you wouldn't have cows wandering in and eating your vegetables. And you Cumber if you hadn't been in the tavern for the last week you would have noticed that your cow was eating your neighbours food. You owe Robert a months supply of milk and Robert, you fix your fence. And if this or any oter cow of yours turns up in a case before me again, I will be eating steak. Is that clear? 

MERLIN  
(Smiling) He's getting good at this

GWAINE  
How's Oswin working out. 

MERLIN  
He is very organised. keeps track of everything the King needs. And Leon is relieved to be able to concentrate on being a knight again. 

GWAINE  
Why didn't you do it? Be the King's secretary? I mean, you sit at the Round Table but you also clean his boots. It's not.. (pause) 

MERLIN  
There's nothing wrong with cleaning boots! You've done it too, remember? 

GWAINE  
As punishment Merlin. You could be so much more, especially with the .....thing you have. You don't have to be a servant. 

MERLIN  
I told him once I was proud to be his servant. And I am. And my - thing - just makes it easier. Specially since I don't have to hide it from him. Or you. 

GWAINE  
But still everyone else? 

MERLIN  
Yes. 

GWAINE  
(Huffs) You have got to be the most patient man I know. 

[Merlin smiles bleakly then stiffens as a stranger brushes past him. He is an older man with a careworn face (Christopher Fairbank) The stranger walks to the dais at the top of the Hall and bow, but does not kneel to Arthur] 

 

3\. INT THE GREAT HALL (FOCUS ON ARTHUR - MERLIN CAN BE SEEN) 

ARTHUR  
You are a stranger to Camelot, but all are welcome to petition the King. What do you seek. 

CAEDMON  
My Lord King, I am Caedmon, leader and guide of a a band of what you call Druids 

[There is a gasp and muttering from around the the Hall - growing hostile and many faces show fear and anger]

ARTHUR  
[Raises his hand] Peace! Let the man speak. (to Caedmon) The Druids are a peaceful people I believe. Once before I said that as long as you abide by the laws of Camelot I would not hinder your passage through my land. What is is you want of me? 

CAEDMON  
(looking nervous) My Lord King I am here to ask but a small request. It is true that my people are suffering greatly in these times 

VOICES FROM THE HALL  
Deserved - what you expect - magic scum 

ARTHUR  
Let him finish

CAEDMON  
I speak only for my small band but we as a people are dying. (Raises voice slightly) And maybe there are some here who think that good but we have much to offer if you would let us. Please, My Lord, talk with one who speaks for all Druids, learn what we can do for you, please My Lord, help us, speak with our emissary.

ARTHUR  
I have never refused to speak in the name of peace. (Uunsettled muttering among the crowd) I will give you time. 

CAEDMON.  
Not me My Lord King. we are an independent people only one man speaks for all of us. 

ARTHUR  
Then I will speak with him. Bring him here

CAEDMON  
I believe he is in Camelot. His name is Emrys.

[at the back of the Hall, Merlin starts] 

ARTHUR  
You say he is here. Do you know where. 

CAEDMON  
Our seers tell that when our people need him, he will come. That time is now. 

[Arthur locks eyes with Merlin who looks back blankly]

ARTHUR  
I will think over what you have said. In the meantime, consider yourself our guest. Oswin will see you lodged safely. (Raises his voice) The audience is over. 

[Arthur rises and strides down the Hall. He looks at Merlin as he passes and Merlin follows him through the doors.]

 

FADE

4\. INT DAY A CORRIDOR IN CAMELOT  
Arthur is striding allong the corridor, thin lipped. Merlin is running behind him 

MERLIN  
Arthur?

ARTHUR  
Wait.

[They reach the door of a room and Arthur pushes Merlin in.

CUTSCENE

5\. INT DAY A ROOM IN CAMELOT

ARTHUR  
What do you know of this?

MERLIN  
Nothing! Honestly, Arthur, I've never seen him before.

ARTHUR  
But you *are* Emrys?

MERLIN  
I thought so - but (hesitates) maybe I'm not. Maybe they have someone else. 

ARTHUR  
Would you like that? Would you like not to be Emrys? 

MERLIN  
I never asked to be something special, to have a destiny. I never asked for this

ARTHUR  
[Sitting down on a bench] Nor did I.

MERLIN  
You grew up with it.

ARTHUR  
You mean you moving stuff with magic when you were in your cradle didn't make you different?

[Merlin sighs and sits beside Arthur]

MERLIN  
What do you want me to do?

ARTHUR  
You must talk to Caedmon. Find out what he knows. 

MERLIN  
But secrecy still applies? 

ARTHUR  
Yes. I'm sorry Merlin, You heard the reaction in the Hall. The fear of magic is still very strong in Camelot. I can't change how people feel, Merlin. 

MERLIN  
How did you change? What made you change how you feel? Or have you? Do you still fear magic? 

ARTHUR  
I'm not afraid of you, Merlin. 

(Silence - eye contact) 

MERLIN  
I had better see Caedmon. Where is he? 

ARTHUR  
I told Oswin to find him a room. 

[Merlin stands]

MERLIN  
You know Arthur, things only change if you make them change. 

FADE 

5\. INT DAY A CORRIDOR IN CAMELOT  
Oswin carries a bundle of papers. 

MERLIN  
Oswin, what room is Caedmon in? The Druid who spoke this mmorning? 

OSWIN  
I know who he is Merlin. He is in the dungeons of course.

MERLIN  
(Shocked) What? Arthur never ordered that

OSWIN  
(Pointedly) The King ordered me to keep him safe. He is a magic user. The dungeons are the only safe place to keep that sort. Don't you agree? 

MERLIN  
No. (beat) You had better tell the King where you have put him. He won't be happy

FADE

6\. INT EVENING THE DUNGEONS OF CAMELOT  
Caedmon is sitting on a low trundle bed. He looks up as Merlin enters. 

CAEDMON  
Emrys

MERLIN  
You know me

CAEDMON  
The Seers told who you are. I would offer you a seat but as you can see there are none.

MERLIN  
The dungeons are practically my second home. [He sits on the edge of the bed,] Arthur did not order this, you know. He meant what he said about the Druids. it's just (beat) people are prejudiced. 

CAEDMON  
Against Magic? It is Camelot. I expected no better. It doesn't matter. You came. 

MERLIN  
What do you want from me? 

CAEDMON  
It's not what I want Emrys, it's what your people need.You must stop hiding. You must tell your King who you are and stand for your people. 

MERLIN  
I have told him

(silence) 

CAEDMON  
He knows you have magic? That you are Emrys? 

MERLIN  
Yes. 

CAEDMON  
But magic is still banned. People still die.

MERLIN  
Not at his hand 

CAEDMON  
It is not enough. You must really be Emrys to be what the seers prophesy. 

MERLIN  
(sighing) Yes I know, Destiny and all, but what do you actually want me to do? Because I'm just me and I don't know. 

CAEDMON  
(with pity) You are very young. I hadn't realised. But (sighs) there is no help for it. You know we are a wandering people, staying on one place for a few years then moving on. For generations we have done so but now somethiing is different. You are of magic, you may have felt a pull, a drain on magic

MERLIN  
Yes I stopped that.The drain stopped.

CAEDMON  
That was you? The seers are right. You do follow destiny. (pause) But the damage has been done. 

7\. CUTSCENE WITH CAEDMON'S WORDS AS VOICEOVER  
A Druid camp, with children playing. A child falls and breaks an arm. The child is brought to a healer who uses magic. The child is healed. The healer falls. People gather and tend to her but she is dead, Much crying. 

CAEDMON  
The lands have been leached of magic. There is none in the soil, or in the trees. And we feel it. We use the earth magic to replenish our own. Without it we die. 

8\. INT THE DUNGEON  
CAEDMON  
Camelot still has magic, Emrys. We need to stay here.

MERLIN  
Your Clan? 

CAEDMON  
All Clans. All Druids. 

MERLIN  
(Taking a deep breath) Right. Well that might be a problem.

CAEDMON  
That is why we need you Emrys. 

MERLIN  
Look, Arthur may *listen* to what I say, that doesn't mean he'll *do* what I say. He makes his own decisions and having all the Druids in Albion moving here could be an issue for him 

CAEDMON  
Your King is not the problem. 

9\. CUTSCENE CAEDMON'S WORDS AS VOICEOVER   
A Druid Camp. Young men and women training with swords and spears and quaterstaves. They spar vigourously, showing great skill. Close up on one - Mordred. 

CEADMON  
Many of our young people have had enough of persecution, of always being at the receiving end of abuse. Some of them went away to train as fighters, warriors and they are training the younger ones. They hoped to be able to protect their clans from attack but with this crisis we think their plans have changed. We, the Elders, think they are planning to take Camelot by force. 

10\. INT THE DUNGEON

MERLIN  
Arthur would fight them. He would win. 

CAEDMON  
The combination of magic and military skill is formidable, but you're right. Your King would probably win and kill them all, and then the rest of us. And the purges would begin again until all who have magic are dead. 

MERLIN  
Arthur would never (he hesitates) 

CAEDMON  
If Camelot were attacked? (Pause) In a few days Emrys, the Leaders of all the Druid clans will meet near Camelot to decide our future. The only voices with a clear plan will the young warriors. You must be there. All will listen to you. You must give us hope or there will be war. 

MERLIN  
What can I say to change their minds. I'm only a servant.

CAEDMON  
You are Emrys. You were born for this. 

MERLIN  
( with frustration)I wasn't born with a guide book telling me what to do. [he stands and walks to the door]

[Caedmon rises and walks over to Merlin]

CAEDMON  
But you have a good heart

MERLIN  
(muttering) Fat lot good that will do me

CAEDMON  
You will come?

MERLIN  
I'll talk to Arthur 

 

11 INT DAY ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS  
Arthur, Gaius, Gwaine and Merlin are seated around the table. 

ARTHUR  
No

MERLIN  
But 

ARTHUR  
No, Merlin. You saw the reaction in the Hall when a Druid walked in. What do you think would happen if it came out that my servant was actually the chief Druid? The people of Camelot would believe you had me under a spell. They would doubt everything I've done. I'm not going to risk Albion over this.

MERLIN  
And if the Druids fight? 

ARTHUR  
We will defeat them. 

MERLIN  
And kill them. They're my people Arthur, just as much as the people of Camelot are yours. 

ARTHUR  
Would you lead them against me?

MERLIN  
(Bitter laugh) Much good I'd do them. I don't know how to do any of this stuff. All I'm good for is polishing boots. (Pause) But I still have to try. I'm not asking permission Arthur. I'm telling you I have to go.

(Silence)

GAIUS  
What if you went in disguise? Used an aging potion? 

MERLIN  
Go as Dragoon? 

GWAINE  
Merlin, no offence, but even as you are you'd be more impressive than that old guy. If you want to convince a load of kids not to go to war, turning up looking like someone's great grand-da who could be knocked over by a puff of wind probably isn't your best idea.

MERLIN  
(To Arthur) But if I could find some disguise, some way to make Emrys different from Merlin, would you allow it? 

ARTHUR  
I thought you weren't asking for permission

MERLIN  
I'm not. But I would prefer if I had your blessing. 

(Silence)

ARTHUR  
If you are not recognisable as my servant then yes. And if Gwaine goes with you. 

GWAINE  
Not that I mind, but wouldn't that defeat the purpose of the disguise, if Emrys turns up with a Knight of Camelot as a bodyguard? 

MERLIN  
I don't need a bodyguard!

ARTHUR  
Yes you do! But officaly Gwaine won't be a bodyguard, he'll be a guard. I don't let visiting princes wander around my lands having meetings without having some sort of watch on them. 

GWAINE  
(Huffs a laugh) Merlin a prince! I'd like to see that. [He stands.] With your permission Sire, There are a few arrangements I would like to make if I am to ride out for a while. 

ARTHUR  
(Smiling) By all means, I am sure Blodwyn is waiting

[Gwaine leaves. Gaius stands]

GAIUS  
We don't have a alternative disguise yet. By your leave Sire, I will consult my books. 

[Arthur nods and Gaius leaves. Arthur walks to the window, then turns around]

ARTHUR  
You still here? I didn't think you needed permission to leave

MERLIN  
Arthur? Arthur please.

ARTHUR  
What?

MERLIN  
I'm not him. I'm not Emrys. I don't know how to be him. You spent all your life knowing you would be king someday and that you would have to make the decisions and plan and everything. I have been pretending so long I don't know who I am but I am not a prince. Arthur? Will you help me? Will you hjelp me help my people? 

(silence) 

ARTHUR  
(Sighs) Yes. (pause) Go on, find your disguise. We can talk later. 

[Merlin nods and moves towards the door. He pauses when he gets there and speaks without turning around]

MERLIN  
You know, if you let them stay in Camelot they will be *your* people. 

{Arthur looks at him as he goes out and closes the door] 

FADE 

 

12\. EXT DAY THE DRUID CAMP   
Young Druids sparring with each other - some elders watching, children playing

MORDRED  
Meurig! You're leaving yourself open there, defend yourself! Sulien, didn't you see the opportunity? Never scorn to strike at weakness!

[The sparring partners smile across at Mordred, then resume sparring. A girl stands beside Mordred.] 

HELEDD  
They say Emrys will come to the conference.

MORDRED  
It doesn't matter if he does. Our plans are made. 

HELEDD  
What if he agrees to lead us, lead the fight to take Camelot. 

MORDRED  
He would be a useful figurehead, that's all. We don't need a seer's pet to help us take what's ours. We will earn it here, with our sweat. 

HELEDD  
It would be good to have him on our side though.

MORDRED  
(Smiling) Are you planning on persuading him Heledd? 

HELEDD  
I am very good at persuasion. But it would depend on what what he is like. I have standards.

MORDRED  
No need to bend your standards for Emrys. We don't need him

HELEDD  
The Seers foresee our future wrapped with his.

MORDRED  
The Seers foresee Camelot with magic. We can make that happen without Emrys. The reign of the Pendragons will end and this will be a Druidic Land

HELEDD  
(Laughing) Now you sound like a Seer! What next Mordred? Are you the next hope of the Old Ones? 

MORDRED  
And if I was?

HELEDD  
You'd have to be much quicker on your feet. [She looks over at the sparring fighters] Sulien! That's not how you use that move - here, let me show you!

[She runs towards the fights. Morderd stays standing.}

 

13 INT DAY A SMALL ROOM IN CAMELOT.   
The room is pleasant but simply furnished, bed, a chair, a table. There is a window. Caedmon is standing bu the window. Arthur enters, we see a glimpse of a guard outside. 

ARTHUR  
I hope this room is more to your taste. 

CAEDMON  
The view is better, but I had few expectations of hospitality in Camelot. 

ARTHUR  
Oh I wouldn't say that. Merlin has told me what you want. A place to stay for all your people? That is a lot of hospitality. 

CAEDMON  
Which you are not going to give. 

ARTHUR  
No

CAEDMON  
You haven't heard our arguments yet

ARTHUR  
I've heard your threats. I don't respond well to them. And magic has a poor history in Camelot. 

CAEDMON  
Most magic users have had a short history in Camelot. But Emrys lives. 

ARTHUR  
I am not a murderer and he is ...a friend. 

CAEDMON   
Most people are not murderers and even strangers could be friends if given the chance. Let Emrys work with you. Let him negotiate a treaty between our people which will make us friends.

ARTHUR  
You want to use Merlin to get to me. 

CAEDMON  
No. He said you listened but made your own decisions. He admires that you are your own man. But he trusts you to make the right decisions and I trust him. If he believes in you then you must be worth believing in.

ARTHUR  
You can't know him that well. 

CAEDMON.   
I have known him all my life. My mother was a Seer. She told me stories of Emrys when I was a child. 

ARTHUR  
He wasn't born then. 

CAEDMON  
Nor were you but you were in the stories too. How does it feel to be the stuff of Legends? (silence) Please. Don't close your mind and say no because you always have. When Emrys speaks for us, listen to him and decide. 

[Arthur looks serious} 

 

14\. INT EVENING THE QUEEN'S CHAMEBRS  
Gwen and Arthur at the table: Merlin and Blodwen serving

ARTHUR  
{Very obviously not looking at Merlin} I spoke with the Druid today. He is very passionate about his cause. And he has great faith in Emrys

[Merlin drops the serving spoon he is carrying with a clatter. Blodwen picks it up and gets another spoon] 

GWEN  
Are you going to talk with this Emrys then? Talk with a Druid? 

ARTHUR  
{with a brief look at Merlin) Yes. If it will help Camelot

GWEN  
But they have magic.

ARTHUR  
Do you fear magic, Guinevere? 

GWEN  
I don't like seeing people hurt, but so much has happened, there have been so many times you have almost been killed by magic. And your father.... and mine

ARTHUR  
(musing) Fear makes people do a lot of things. Maybe if we talked more we would be less afraid. {looks up at Merlin} what do you think Merlin? Should we talk more? 

MERLIN  
Talking is good. I like talking - talking works for me (Gwen glares at him) Or not talking. That works too. 

GWEN  
Just be careful Arthur. Magic can never be trusted 

ARTHUR  
People sometimes can be. 

 

FADE

15\. INT NIGHT AN EMPTY HALL IN THE CAILLEACH'S CASTLE   
Morgana and a man dressed in black with the raven badge enter the room

MORGANA  
And you are sure that Emrys will attend this meeting of the Druids? 

MAN  
Your source seemed sure. 

MORGANA  
Find out all you can about Emrys. Every story, every myth every prophecy. I want to know everything. His strengths, his weaknesses - I want to know how to kill him and I want it done in front of all the Druids. Emrys will not get in the way of my destiny.

MAN  
Milady. 

FADE

 

 

16 INT DAY GAIUS' CHAMBERS

MERLIN  
So there's no transformation spell I can use?

GAIUS  
Oh, there are many spells, but none that could withstand the scrutiny of a Druid, let alone a conference of Druids. The aging potion is still the best idea because you are still you. It's not a glamour making others see something you are not. 

MERLIN  
But Gwaine was right. I won't get much respect looking old

[Gaius looks at him quizically, with raised eyebrows] 

MERLIN (CONT)   
(embarassed) You know what I mean Gaius.

GAIUS  
Unfortunately I do. (pause) We've always made the potion to take you ahead fifty or more years. What if we could make a potion that would only take you twenty or thirty years? Would that be enough to hide your appearence and keep your dignity? 

MERLIN  
Is that possible?

GAIUS  
Merlin, I have considered most of what you have done since you came to Camleot as impossible. When has that ever mattered? 

MERLIN  
So what do we need? 

FADE

 

17 INT MORNING. SHOTS OF PEOPLE WORKING IN CAMELOT.   
Gwen, is dressing , with Blodwen attending. Cooks are preparing food, maids carrying baskets, knights sparring. Daily life in Camelot. 

CUTSCENE

 

18\. INT DAY A ROOM IN CAMELOT.   
Arthur and Merlin are sitting looking over papers. 

ARTHUR  
(Gesturing at the page) So if you do this then

MERLIN  
(pointing at another part of the page) But then these people are in trouble

ARTHUR  
But there's very few of them so ..

MERLIN  
(Interupting) but that's not right!

ARTHUR  
You have to understand, Merlin, a king must look at the whole picture and not just the small pieces. 

MERLIN  
But the small pieces are peoples' lives. they have to matter! 

ARTHUR  
(Uncomfortable) They do but.. Look, a king has to think of the country. 

MERLIN  
I'm not a king. And I don't have a country. Just people. [he stands and walks about the room] This is going to be a disaster. I am going to let everyone down. I don't know any of this.

ARTHUR  
(Very quietly) You could just not go. 

MERLIN  
(Sitting down) I have to go. Even if I mess up. They called for me. I have to answer, even if I'm useless. They have to know that I came for them when they called. 

ARTHUR  
(Stands. He rests his hand briefly on Merlin's shoulder) I think you already know what it means to be be a king. It means being a servant. 

FADE. 

 

19 INT NIGHT GWAINE'S CHAMBERS  
Gwaine is dressed and packing a bag. 

BLODWYN  
Why do you have to go now, it's the middle of the night? 

GWAINE  
King's orders. He doesn't want curious eyes noticing. 

BLODWYN  
What is so secret then that you have to sneak about like this? 

GWAINE  
I'm sure you know the details, working with the Queen. 

BLODWYN  
Is it the Druid? My Lady was worried about him - and the other - the mysterious Emrys. OH! is that what you are doing? Chasing Emrys? 

GWAINE  
I'm not chasing him, I'm escorting him and Caedmon the Druid. It is just easier to go now rather then with all the fuss in the morning.

BLODWYN  
Should I be worried? Is this dangerous? I mean, they are magic users after all? [ she pulls him to her] I don't want to lose you. 

GWAINE  
Shouldn't be dangerous. Caedmon seems very friendly and Mer - Emrys won't be a problem. no need to worry [kisses her] I'll be back before you know it. 

[Gwaine leaves. Blodwyn looks thoughtful]

CUTSCENE

20 EXT NIGHT CAMELOT STABLES  
Arthur and Merlin are standing by the stables. Merlin is hunched and miserable

ARTHUR  
I feel I should be patting you on the head and giving you a lollipop, before sending you off to school. 

MERLIN  
yeah, I'm not really up to that at the moment. 

ARTHUR  
Merlin, that was a joke

MERLIN  
Oh. Yes Ha Ha. 

ARTHUR  
(Sighs) Are you chanelling Oswin? 

MERLIN  
What? Look, I'm sorry. I have to talk a load of angry people into not having a war. I'm entitled to be tense. 

ARTHUR  
I have every faith in your ability to talk anyone into or out of anything. You'll be fine. 

MERLIN  
(whispers) I'm so scared. 

ARTHUR  
(gruffly) Merlin you are the bravest man I've ever known and this may be the bravest thing you've ever done (changes tone) because I am totally disregarding anything you did while I was knocked out, concussed or otherwise unconcious. 

MERLIN  
(Breaking out of his tense mood) hey! that's not fair! 

[Arthur laughs. Gwaine enters with Caedmon. ]

GWAINE  
Ready to go? Merlin I have your dress-up gear in my pack. 

[Merlin looks at Arthur then nods. Gwaine leads out three horses. Both Caedmon and Gwaine mount. Merlin goes over to his horse. Arthur stands beside him]

ARTHUR  
I'm wide awake and fully conscious now, Merlin.

{Merlin's eyes widen in understanding He nods. The three ride out of the courtyard.]

 

FADE 

 

21 EXT DAWN A PATH THROUGH THE FOREST.   
Merlin and Caedmon on horseback. Gwaine rides ahead

MERLIN  
So what can I expect? 

CAEDMON  
You will be welcomed of course. Even the younger ones will welcome you., though they could be a little cold. Mordred especially.

MERLIN  
Mordred! He's here!

CAEDMON  
Do you know him?

MERLIN  
He has reason not to love Camelot. 

CAEDMON  
The Purge went on for a long time. We all have reasons. (he looks at Merlin) I think even you.

MERLIN  
(Sees Fraya's face in his mind) Yes. 

CAEDMON  
But you stayed

MERLIN  
I forgave him. 

CAEDMON  
Maybe you can teach us to do that? 

MERLIN  
I thought you at least...(pause) you came to us.

CAEDMON  
My wife was killed in the Purge many years ago. I have no one else. I came to Camelot not expecting to leave and I didn't really mind. So you see Emrys, if you can show us how to forgive that wiuld be a very great first step.

MERLIN  
So no pressure then

[Gwaine waits for them to catch up then rides along] 

CAEDMON  
You may have to prove that you have magic - a demonstration. Will that be a problem? 

MERLIN  
No. that bit I am not worried about. It's the talking that worries me

GWAINE  
That's got to be a first. 

MERLIN  
Gwaine, not helping

GWAINE  
But it's true. You have a silver tongue, Merlin and I've seen you talk your way out of more trouble than even I've been in. Talking is no difficulty for you. And here you are looking like you are about to face a griffin. Or a pack of wolves from nightmares or a whole bunch of bandits except you've faced all of those and you weren't as nervous. 

MERLIN  
That was Merlin. Now I have to be Emrys. 

CAEDMON  
[Reaching over and touching Merlin's sleeve.] You *are* Emrys. You have always been Emrys. 

GWAINE  
It's time. If you want to change and take your potion you need to do it now. 

[Merlin looks tense} 

FADE

 

22 EXT DAY THE DRUID CAMP  
Much bustle and movement. people milling around, general livliness and crowding. A large tent is the centre of attraction. Elders are seen greeting each other and entering the tent. Morfred and his friends stand outside. 

MORDRED  
No sign of your Emrys then Heledd

HELEDD  
Not my Emrys, Mordred. The seers are quite specific. He belongs to all of us. 

MORDRED  
Well you are welcome to my part. I don't want him or need him. 

HELEDD  
You make it sound so personal. Emrys is only a myth to me, why do you get so upset about him?

MORDRED  
I am not upset. He's a distraction and we have more important things to do than pander to the vanity of one who choses to stay with our enemies. Emrys does not deserve our trust of our loyalty. 

Sulien comes out of the tent

SULIEN  
Mordred. They want you to come in. They will listen to you. 

[Mordred exchanges a glance with Heledd and enters the tent.] 

 

23\. INT DAY INSIDE THE TENT  
A group of men and women sitting in a circle. Mordred enters and stands before then

ELDER  
You have a way we can live safely here in Camelot? 

MORDRED  
It is not an easy way, but should we succeed we will be safe forever

ELDER 2  
Forever is a long time son, Only the Seers can tell what will come. 

MORDRED  
The seers have failed you. They said Emrys would save you but where is he? Emrys has not come. 

VOICE AT THE TENTFLAP  
Emrys is here. 

[An imposing figure stands sillouetted in the light. He is tall, with a broad outline. He wears heavy boots and dark trews, a knee length dark blue tunic, with silver embroidery on the trim, a leather breastplate and a long surcoat with thick fur over his shoulders adding to his bulk. His dark hair, flecked lightly with grey is worn long and he has a full beard and moustache. Only his eyes mark him as Merlin (Think Ned Stark/Thorin) The Elders stand and he enters the tent.

FADE 

CREDITS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next on Under a Comfort.   
> Arthur must make a decision on the future of the Druids not knowing that Merlin's future is also at stake.   
> Trailer   
> MORDRED  
>  If we fought, would you fight with us?
> 
> MERLINEMRYS  
> I will never fight against King Arthur
> 
> GWYDION  
> There should be no talk of fighting at this time. But we need to know, Emrys. Are you with us? If the King of Camelot refuses our plea and we are forced to leave Camelot what will you do? Will you stay here? Caedmon says you have the favour of the King. He will not exile you.
> 
> MERLINEMRYS  
> If I fail I will go with you. I will not take arms against my King but you are my people. I will go with you.


	6. Being Emrys part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's fate is in Arthur's hands, though the King does not know it.  
> As Emrys, Merlin has enemies and must face danger if he is to keep his people safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All criticism gratefully received. This is a learning process.

5,6 Being Emrys part 2 

1\. INT DAY THE KING'S CHAMBERS CAMELOT  
Blodwyn is serving breakfast. Arthur and Gwen are sitting at the table 

GWEN  
Is Merlin late again Blodwyn?

BLODWYN  
I believe he is out of the castle Ma'am. 

GWEN  
Doing what?

ARTHUR  
Some business of Gaius I think

GWEN  
You are the King of Camelot, Arthur, you shouldn't have to share your servant. 

ARTHUR  
Why not? He is useful to Gaius and he bad at breakfasts. Your Blodwyn makes a good job of it (he smiles at Blodwyn who smiles back). Merlin does his own thing and I'm used to it. And besides I have Oswin to keep me in line. Speaking of which he should be here in (he looks as if he is doing a mental count. There is a discreet knock at the door and Oswin enters) Right on time! 

OSWIN  
Sire. I have your schedule for today. 

ARTHUR  
Anything interesting. 

OSWIN  
A request for a private audience Sire. A representative from beyond our borders 

GWEN  
Another Druid? 

OSWIN  
I not believe so Your Majesty. He seems quite respectable. Good clothes, if rather sombre, a polite manner, and air of breeding and quality. 

ARTHUR  
(amused) And where does this paragon say he is from. 

OSWIN  
I believe he mentioned Deifr Sire

ARTHUR  
We have no contact with Deifr for many years. Its Lords were burnt out by dragons before my father's time. Did he say who his Lord is? 

OSWIN  
No Sire, I am sure he will say that when he meets you. Shall I put him down for a private meeting? 

ARTHUR  
Not private. I want some of the Round Table there. And Gaius. 

OSWIN  
The Court Physician? (PAUSE) If you say so Sire. 

GWEN  
Gaius is wise but he does not sit at the Round Table 

ARTHUR  
No but he is old enough to remember Deifr as it was. (he looks worried) I have a strange feeling about this. I wish.. 

GWEN  
I'll attend the meeting with you. 

ARTHUR  
Good. Now I had better go and start this whole process. Lead on Oswin

OSWIN  
Sire

[Arthur sighs and Oswin and Arthur leave] 

 

FADE 

2\. EXT DAY THE DRUID CAMP  
Gwaine is sitting outside a large tent. A group of children are playing in the open space in front of him. From time to time a ball rolls over to him and he throws it back. This becomes a thing and the children respond. Gwaine becomes a part of the game. Suddenly there is a sharp clanging sound and most of the children run off. Two small boys remain. They stand in front of Gwaine

RHODRI  
Are you from Camelot? 

GWAINE  
I am a knight of Camelot. 

RHODRI  
Does that mean you are going to burn us? 

GWAINE  
No! What makes you think that? (a playful tone) I am A Knight of the Round Table. We protect children

RHODRI  
I don't need protecting. I'm brave. I can use magic. 

GWAINE  
I'm sure you are

RHODRI  
The bigger boys are afraid of you. They say you're just waiting and when it's dark you will try to kill us all. They want to get you first. 

GWAINE  
Oh? 

RHODRI  
I think you need a bodyguard. So I'm going to do it. Cos I'm good at bodyguarding. This is my friend Dewi. I bodyguard him all the time. 

GWAINE  
And what is your name? A man should know the name of his bodyguard

RHODRI  
I'm Rhodri

[Emrys stands in front of them?] 

MERLINEMRYS  
Making friends already Gwaine? I wish I could say the same. 

GWAINE  
Mer- Emrys! Meeting tough? 

MERLINEMRYS  
Bit

RHODRI  
You're Emrys. My mum says you are going to save us all.

MERLINEMRYS  
Does she now? Did she happen to say how? 

RHODRI  
I think you need a bodyguard. My friend Dewi could be your bodyguard. He's not as good as me but you're Emrys so that doesn't matter. (Whispers) He doesn't say much. He misses his mum but he is very brave. 

MERLINEMRYS  
(smiling) I'd be honoured to have Dewi as a bodyguard. But good bodyguards need to to eat. Are you not going to get food? 

RHODRI  
(with tiny dignity) I had to check with my knight first. 

MERLINEMRYS  
What good bodyguards you are. But if you go to eat Gwaine and I will guard each other until you get back

RHODRI  
We could do that. (He hesitates then, taking Dewi by the hand he runs towards the food tent) 

GWAINE  
So what happened at the meeting?

MERLINEMRYS  
Not a lot. I don't think they like me much

GWAINE  
Nah, I doubt that

MORDRED  
Emrys! 

MERLINEMRYS  
And *he* really doesn't like me

[Mordred approaches, flanked by Sulien and Meurig]

MORDRED  
Playing childrens' games Emrys? Do you want to play real ones? 

MERLINEMRYS  
Mordred. 

MORDRED  
Do you know how our children play, Emrys? They play with magic. Try to to strike each other with magic. Want to play Emrys? Do you think you could play like that. 

MERLINEMRYS  
Is this a challenge Mordred?

MORDRED  
Only to play Emrys.

[A flash of light shoots from Mordred's fingers towards Merlin. Merlin reacts instinctively and blocks it. A sheet of flame rushes at him from Sulien. Merlin locks it. Meurig lobs a fire ball. Merlin deflects it. The attacks come faster. Merlin blocks or deflects, he does not send them back or send attacks of his own. Suddenly Dewi runs from a nearby tent. He runs into the fray and gets in the way of a fireball. At the last second Merlin sees the boy and grabs him, turning so that the fireball hits Merlin's back. Merlin falls. 

FADE 

3\. INT CAMELOT STOCK SHOTS OF DAILY ACTIVITY 

 

4\. INT CAMELOT A CORRIDOR  
Percival is walking. Arthur calls. 

ARTHUR  
Precival!

PRECIVAL  
[Stops] Sire?

ARTHUR  
You came from Deifr originally didn't you?

PERCIVAL  
A long time ago Sire.

ARTHUR  
I have a meeting with a representative of the new Lord of Deifr. I'd like you to sit in on it. get a feel of him. Sense if there is something off.

PERCIVAL  
Sire it has been many years since I was in Deifr. I don't know what it is like now, but when we left it was hell. When the Lords of Deifr fell and the land was burned, bandits roamed freely and nowhere was safe. If a lord has restored peace to Deifr that has to be a good thing. 

ARTHUR  
We will see. 

FADE 

 

5\. INT DAY A TENT IN THE DRUIDS' CAMP.  
MerlinEmrys is lying on a bed face down. His back is bare. There is a large wound open on his back. An older women is tending it (Sinead Cussack) 

RIAN  
Emrys? You must wake, my dear, I cannot treat your wound in this form. Emrys, you must wake up and resume your own shape. Emrys listen to me,

[MerlinEmrys wakes and stirs. 

RIAN  
(Smiling) Welcome back Emrys. I am Rian, your healer. But I cannot heal you as you are. You must resume your ordinary shape. 

[MerlinEmrys looks worried

MERLINEMRYS  
How do you know?

RIAN  
I am a healer. I must know bodies. This is yours - but not yet. Can you restore? 

MERLINEMRYS  
I don't want others to see. I'm not hiding. Well I am hiding but.. (pause)

RIAN  
I am your healer. For me there can be no secrets. But everything I see and hear is for me only. Have no fear Emrys. 

[MerlinEmrys nods. There is a moment of transformation and Merlin lies in the bed.]

RIAN  
Ah, so young. I understand (She smiles and puts her hand over the wound. Her eyes glow and the wound lights up) This will heal now. 

MERLIN  
Dewi? The boy? 

RIAN  
He is well. He stands on guard outside. I think he takes his duties very seriously. (smiles) You did well Emrys. We lost his mother to the drain and he was weakened. He would not have survived this wound. Your actions saved him. I won't forget it. [She raises her hands] Now this is healed. You have much magic Emrys, I was able to use yours, This healed faster than my magic alone would allow. 

[The wound is now barely a scar. Merlin turns and sits up exposing his chest. ]

RAIN  
I was going to say you are not marked [she points to a triskellion on her chest] but you have marks of your own. [her eyes move to the large scar on his chest] That was made by magic.

[Merlin nods and dresses in silence. He takes out a small bottle and looks at her, She nods,. He takes a sip and transforms into Emrys. Rian puts her hand on his shoulder ] 

RIAN  
We ask a great of you Emrys and I think you do not have much faith in yourself?

MERLINEMRYS  
(very quietly) I'm not your hero

RIAN  
A man whose instinct is to risk himself to save a child *is* a hero. Rest a little Emrys. The leaders can wait til tomorrow to meet with you. I will send in Dewi and his friend and your knight and bring in food and you will forget being Emrys and be a boy for a little while. 

[She leaves the tent. Focus on MerlinEmrys.]

FADE 

 

6\. INT EVENING A TENT IN THE DRUIDS' CAMP  
Mordred, Sulien Meurig and Heledd sit 

SULIEN  
His magic os strong Mordred. None of us could have held off the spells we threw at him. 

MORDRED.  
He still fell in the end

HELEDD  
Only by accident. It was an accident Mordred, wasn't it? We did not intend for him to be hurt. You do not want him hurt, do you? 

{Silence} 

MORDRED.  
We must find his weakness. Everyone has one. We must find it and use it.

HELEDD  
Why? Why don't you believe he can help us? Mordred, our people have believed in Emrys for generations why can't you? 

MORDRED  
You don't understand. Camelot is ours. We don't need to submit to the rule of the King. We can take it. Emrys is in the way. 

[A figure stands in the tent flap. The torchlight highlights a Raven badge on his cloak.]

FIGURE  
Mordred

MORDRED  
Welcome to Camelot.

FADE

 

7\. INT DAY A MEETING CHAMBER IN CAMELOT.  
Arthur, Gwen, Percival and Gaius. The representative from Diefr

ARTHUR  
Welcome to Camelot

DEIFR  
Thank you My Lord King. I greet you on behalf of the Lady of Deifr. Camelot and Deifr once were open to each other. Trade flourished and we both grew. The Lady of Diefr would like to see that brgin again. 

ARTHUR  
Tell us more of your lady. The last news we had of Deifr, the lords were gone and the land was ruined and wasted by bandits. 

DEIFR  
Indeed my Lord. Until the Lady came, that was Deifr. But now all is peaceful and we work to gain prosperity. My Lady asks that you visit to see all that she has done. 

ARTHUR  
I have much to do here but with your Lady's leave I could send a mission from Camelot to greet your Lady and develop the links you speak of. Percival here could be my representative and he could return with you. 

[Deifr leaves]

ARTHUR  
I'm sorry to spring this on you Percival, but I want to know what I'm getting into here. I have the strangest feeling about this, I can't put my finger on it. I wish... What did you two think?

GWEN  
Isn't this what you want? The kingdoms of Albion coming together. You should be glad Arthur.

ARTHUR  
I know, just something feels off

GAIUS  
I know what you mean Sire. There is something. That badge. A dark bird. It reminds me of something. I need to research. I wish Merlin was here

GWEN  
I can lend you Blodwyn. She has a good eye. 

GAIUS  
Thank you Your majesty

[Gaius leaves] 

ARTHUR  
{To Percival} Could you leave tomorrow? I don't know why I don't want that man around longer. Take as many men as you need and get supplies enough to last there and back. You don't want to be dependent on good will to get home

FADE

CUTSCENE

 

8\. EXT LONGSHOT OF THE DRUID CAMP  
People doing daily tasks. Emphasis on normality. 

9\. INT THE MEETING TENT DRUIDS' CAMP.  
All of the Elders plus MerlinEmrys and Mordred. MerlinEmrys stands in the centre of the circle. He turns to face each speaker as he is spoken to. The feeling is tense. An interogation. 

MORDRED  
So what were you doing while our people suffered at the hands of the Pendragons?

MERLINEMRYS  
I was surviving. Learning. [He looks at Mordred] Saving those I could. [He closes his eyes} Mourning those I couldn't save. [he looks at the faces around the room] 

MORDRED  
I think you were hiding

MERLINEMRYS  
Of Course I was hiding! Despite what half the world seems to think of me I'm not a fool. I've had the nightmares of burning. I've known the fear that fills every corner of your mind and I've faced it alone. I came here because you asked and because I think I can help. But I'm just a man, I can only do so much

RIAN  
You are Emrys. We do not expect any more from you

MERLINEMRYS  
Don't you?

MORDRED  
(Angily) Yes. Your Loyalty. Caedmon says you are at the Court of the King. That your loyalty is to the Pendragon

MERLINEMRYS  
I don't deny it. Your Seers chose me but I had already given my trust to Arthur of Camelot

RIAN  
You were Seen before you were born Emrys and your faith in the King of Camelot was part of that Seeing. We do not doubt you.

MORDRED  
I do. (beat) If we fought, would you fight with us?

MERLINEMRYS  
I will never fight against King Arthur

GWYDION  
There should be no talk of fighting at this time. But we need to know, Emrys. Are you with us? If the King of Camelot refuses our plea and we are forced to leave Camelot what will you do? Will you stay here? Caedmon says you have the favour of the King. He will not exile you.

MERLINEMRYS  
If I fail I will go with you. I will not take arms agaisnt my King but you are my people. I will go with you.

RIAN  
Exile means a life without magic and a slow death. You know this Emrys

MERLINEMRYS  
I know. I am Emrys. I will share your fate. Whatever it is. 

(Silence) 

APDAGDAL  
I have heard enough. for my part, I and my clan will follow Emrys. We have always lived by the principles of peace. If needs be we will die by them. I chose Emrys.

MORDRED  
You are a fool Old Man. I have allies. We can win

RIAN  
I also am a fool Mordred. I believe in Emrys

GWYDION  
It is a hard choice but I ask Emrys to speak for us with and King. 

[Other chiefs nod and agree verbally] 

MORDRED  
You are condeming us.

[He storms out of the tent] 

FADE 

CUTSCENE

10 EXT EVENING THE DRIUD CAMP  
Scenes of normal life. MerlinEmrys and Gwaine are walking. 

GWAINE  
Does it hurt your reputation to be seen with me?

MERLINEMRYS  
I haven't lied to them about my alliegence to Arthur. 

GWAINE  
You're still loyal to him? Even with all this? You're practically king of the Druids. 

MERLINEMRYS  
They're my people Gwaine. Whatever happens to them happens to me. But Arthur is still my king. Nothing changes that. 

GWAINE  
You're crazy, you know that Merlin? 

MERLINEMRYS  
(Smiling) it has been said. (pause) Tomorrow we go to the castle. We'll see how the King deals with Emrys. (sighs) You know, it's hard being two people. I wonder how Arthur manages. I'm not surprised he's so grumpy.

GWAINE  
The King isn't pretending to be someone else.

MERLINEMRYS  
I'm not *pretending* Gwaine. And neither is he. And that just makes it harder. 

GWAINE  
Are you sure you haven't actually aged because you don't sound like Merlin.

MERLINEMRYS  
Maybe I have grown up Gwaine. Maybe it's about time. (he smiles, then looks over to where Rian is standing with some children) Rian! [He goes over to her} (Quietly) There is something I think you could do for me, if you are willing. 

[they walk away. Gwaine remains] 

RHODRI  
[Running up with a ball in his hands} Would you like to play? 

GWAINE  
Why not. There are far too many grown ups around here. 

FADE. 

11 EXT MORNING THE COURTYARD OF CAMELOT.  
Percival and other knights are leaving with the raven badged messenger. 

CUTSCENE

12 INT DAY THE LIBRARY OF CAMELOT  
Blodwyn and Gaius are studying large books

GAIUS  
Any mention of the badge?

BLODWYN  
Not so far. [She closes the book she is studying. A brief glimpse of the raven symbol is seen]

GAIUS  
Ah well, keep looking. I thought it might have been that volume. 

BLODWYN  
I'm sure we'll find it sir. 

 

FADE 

13\. INT DAY THE DINING HALL AT CAMELOT  
[Arthur is dining with Gwen and other members of the Court. A messenger enters]

MESSENGER  
Sire, a message from Sir Gwaine. He is bringing the Druid Emrys to the palace today. 

ARTHUR  
(nods) Convene the Council. We will meet with him in the council chambers.

ROBERT  
I am surprised that you agreed to meet this man Sire. Your father would have had him arrested and executed for daring to set foot in Camelot. He took a hard stance against magic users. 

ARTHUR  
He did. Tell me Robert, have you ever had any dealings with the Druids? 

ROBERT  
(flustered) No, Sire, It never, I , I obey the laws. 

ARTHUR  
Of course you do. Everybody in Camelot does I am sure. Which means that no law-abiding citizens have spoken to the Druids in twenty years. Given the number of times we have been attacked by magic in that time, might it not be interesting to talk to the magic users who have *not* attacked us? 

ROBERT  
Sire? 

ARTHUR  
(Sighing) I am just asking that you come to this meeting willing to listen. I am not my father . I make my own laws to protect Camelot. 

FADE 

CUTSCENE. 

14\. INT DAY A CORRIDOR IN CAMELOT.  
MerlinEmrys and Gwaine stride along. They are followed by a full platoon of Men-at-arms.

MERLINEMRYS  
This feels strange. As though I don't belong anymore

GWAINE  
We'll see if Arthur thinks you do. 

[they stop outside the door]

MERLINEMRYS  
Gwaine? Thank you for your friendship. It really has meant a lot to me. Camelot can be so lonely if you are not , well ... (pause) . If this doesn't .. if I have to go... well, just thank you. And please, look out for Gaius. (pause) And Arthur

[MerlinEmrys enters the room] 

FADE 

CUTSCENE

15\. INT DAY GWAINE'S CHAMBERS  
Gwaine and Blodwyn

GWAINE  
[puts his arms around her] Miss me?

BLODWYN  
Were you gone? 

GWAINE  
(laughing) So you did miss me!

[they have a pre watershed kiss] 

BLODWYN  
Was it exciting, guarding the head of the Druids? 

GWAINE  
(grinning) It was pretty much business as usual. Merlin takes some runnig after

BLODWYN  
I thought you were minding Emrys?

GWAINE  
Oh, yes, em, yes, Merlin was just along for a bit

 

16\. INT DAY THE COUNCIL CHAMBER OF CAMELOT.  
[Arthur, Gwen and members of the council includig some Knights of the Round table. MerlinEmrys walks the length of the room. The camera focuses on Arthur who reacts when he sees Emrys for the first time. He looks closely as if trying to find Merlin behind the disgusie. MerlinEmrys stands in front of the King. 

ARTHUR  
Emrys. 

MERLINEMRYS  
Your Majesty. I thnak you for agreeing to see me. 

ARTHUR  
And since you are here, what is it you want to ask of me.

MERLINEMRYS.  
Straight to the point Sire? (Smiles) No small talk? 

ARTHUR  
(Brusquely) M - Emrys! 

MERLINEMRYS  
Sanctuary. I seek sanctuary in Camelot for all druids. 

[There is an outcry from Council : Impossible - No! Sire! Nonsense! Arthur holds up his hand and quiet resumes] 

ARTHUR  
You ask a lot. And if I don't give it. What then? 

MERLINEMRYS  
We leave. I am here to plead not to threaten. The Druids have never harmed Camelot. We will not start now. 

[A counsellor turns to the King

ASTOR  
Sire? if I may? 

ARTHUR  
Speak Astor.

ASTOR  
I just want to know why they want to settle here? Why do they need sanctuary. 

[MerlinEmrys looks at him with approval]

ARTHUR  
Will you answer Emrys?

MERLINEMRYS  
My Lord. Beyond Camelot, we face only death. Magic has drained from the Kingdoms. Only in Camelot can we live

GREGORY  
Sire! Is this not a good thing? The end of magic? It is what your father worked for. 

MERLINEMRYS  
It will mean the death of people Sire. People who have done you no harm. Ordinary people with lives and loves and hopes. 

ARTHUR  
What would Camelot have to gain if this was granted?

MERLINEMRYS  
Nothing, Sire. I come with empty hands. Should you accept my people as your subjects, we will give you our loyalty but we have no riches or lands or power to give. 

ARTHUR  
So why should I do this? I gain nothing by doing it, and make my people afraid, and I lose nothing by not allowing it. It seems obvious.

[Brief shot of MerlinEmrys's eyes - with a flash of pain]

MERLINEMRYS  
(hhis voice growns passionate as he speaks. He looks around the Table but focuses on Arthur) There is no logic or reason that can persuade you to do this thing. But this Kingdom you are building is based not on logic but on Honour, and Mercy and Justice. What could be more honourable than to protect those who have no other hope? What can be more merciful than to give a home to children, orphaned by fate and doomed to die early without help? (pause) How this could be justice I leave to you. 

(Silence) 

ASTOR  
There are children? Druids are children? 

MERLINEMRYS  
(with a small laugh) There are many. Dewi is small for his age. He lost his mother when he was hurt and she used all her magic to heal him, dying as a result. He will not live another year outside Camelot. Do you want more names? 

ASTOR  
Perhaps Sire, the children? 

GREGORY  
They have magic too! We can't allow them to stay

[The room desolves into argument] 

ARTHUR  
(Above the noise) This can not be decided here and now. Emrys, you are dismissed, We will meet again tomorrow. 

{MerlinEmrys leaves} 

FADE

17\. INT DAY THE CORRIDOR OUTSIDE THE COUNCIL CHAMBER  
[MerlinEmrys comes through the door. He slumps down the wall. He is shaking. Gaius arrives at the door. 

GAIUS  
Merlin! You are ill?

MERLINEMRYS  
Just... Oh Gaius, So much depends on this and I think...

[The door to the chamber opens. MerlinEmrys rises. Gwen steps out]

GWEN  
Gaius! What are you doing here? 

GAIUS  
I was passing your Majesty. Our guest seemed ill? 

GWEN  
Our guest? [She looks at MerlinEmrys] Are you ill? 

MERLINEMRYS  
No my lady. Merely tired. My people rely on me. 

GWEN  
Walk with me. Gaius, should you be somewhere? 

[Gaius leaves. The others walk along the corridor, ]

GWEN  
I have many reasons to fear magic. Sorcerors have tried to kill my husband so many times that it has almost become normal. Morgana has used magic to try and destroy this whole kingdom as well as its King. Tell me, Emrys, why should I not fear you? 

MERLINEMRYS  
I have never tried to kill your husband? 

GWEN  
Not much of a recommedation. And I have only your word for that. 

MERLINEMRYS  
It is a matter of trust My Lady

GWEN  
I don't know you. How can I trust you? 

[MerlinEmrys stops and looks at the Queen]

MERLINEMRYS  
If you knew me? If you knew for sure that I had never harmed him, that I would never harm him? Could you trust me then?

GWEN  
But that cannot be. 

[Blodwyn appears around a corner]

BLODWYN  
Ma'am, do you need me? 

GWEN  
Yes, Blodwyn, come with me. [She beckons to a guard standing by a door] Have Emrys taken to his quarters. {To Emrys) Trust cannot be. 

[They walk away. MerlinEmrys stands in the corridor. Blodwyn briefly looks back. She looks as if she is thinking.]

FADE 

18 INT NIGHT THE KING'S CHAMBERS

ARTHUR  
What do you think I should do about the Druids?

GWEN  
Does it matter? You've already decided.

ARTHUR  
I want your opinion.

GWEN  
Do you? Really? well then, I think you should let them die. But you won't. He won you when he started talking about honour and mercy. Bur I am more practical. Blacksmith's daughter, remember. Blacksmith executed because someone played with magic. I don't agree with bringing enemies into the heart of Camelot but that doen't matter. And now I am going to bed. goodnight Arthur

ARTHUR  
Guinivere! 

FADE

19 INT NIGHT A CORRIDOR IN CAMELOT  
Arthur strides purposefully. 

CUTSCENE

20 INT NIGHT GAIUS' CHAMBERS

ARTHUR  
Wake up Gaius!

GAIUS  
Sire! What's wrong?

ARTHUR  
I want to see Merlin. Not Emrys. Merlin. Can you do it? 

GAIUS  
It may be difficult. I will try Sire. Wait here. 

[Arthur paces. Time passes shown by fire burning out. Merlin enters]

ARTHUR  
(relieved sigh) Merlin. It is good to see you

MERLIN  
It's good to *be* me. 

ARTHUR  
How did you manage? No one saw you? 

MERLIN  
You'd be surprised how well I can climb. No one saw me, don't worry. What do you need Sire? [He stills] (very bleakly) You are going to send us away, you want to tell me in private. 

ARTHUR  
I haven't decided yet Merlin. I need to know more

MERLIN  
You could ask me tomorrow. 

ARTHUR  
I could ask Emrys tomorrow. I need to ask you. 

MERLIN  
Ask 

ARTHUR  
I need to know if I would be taking a nest of vipers into the heart of my country. Do you trust all those with you? all the druids. Do you, Merlin, trust them. 

(Silence) 

MERLIN  
I probably should lie to you. I've done so much before. But I won't. No, Arthur, I can't trust all of them. Most follow me but some don't like me much and some hate me. But I didn't lie about Dewi and the rest, or about what will happen to all Druids outside Camelot. (Pause) I can't promise that everything will be alright. I can only promise that if you let me, I will be beside you good or bad. 

ARTHUR  
You are not making it easy Merlin

MERLIN  
You told me it was the King's job to make hard decisions. 

ARTHUR  
I did say that didn't I.. (PAUSE) Merlin, I want you to know, whatever decision I make... it's not .. .

MERLIN  
(pause) I know. I *expect* you to think of Camelot. Whatever you decide I will abide. You are still my King. 

[He turns away. There are tears in his eyes] 

MERLIN (CONT)  
I have to climb back into that room. It's not easy you know. Emrys will see you tomorrow. [He pauses at the door] Goodbye Arthur. 

[Arthur stands for by the table looking at the closed door] 

 

21\. INT DAY THE GREAT HALL OF CAMELOT

CRYER  
Call Emrys into the chamber 

[Emrys enters] 

ARTHUR  
You are here to receive our decision on sanctuary.

MERLINEMRYS  
Yes Sire

ARTHUR  
Will you accept this decision whatever it is?

MERLINEMRYS  
(voice is strained) My people have agreed to bind ourselves to your word. 

ARTHUR  
This has been difficult to decide. I have had to balance the safety needs of Camelot with the idea of mercy towards the Druids. The practical answer would be to send the Druids away and let them die.

[MerlinEmrys bows his head. There are sounds of satisfaction among the crowd though also a few gasps of 'no']

ARTHUR (cont)  
That would be practical. But Camelot is not about being practical. Emrys was right. Camelot is about Honour and Mercy and, yes justice. If I send a whole people to die Camelot will lose those things, and though the country may seem strong all that is important will die with the Druids. It is my duty to protect Camelot and to protect what Camelot stands for. I have decided therefore to grant sanctuary. 

[MerlinEmrys lets out a ling sigh. There is some muttering Arthur holds up his hand and waits for silence]

ARTHUR (CONT)  
I do not do this lightly and there are conditions. The Druids may settle only in the lands I assign, they will have the same tithes and fees as the rest of Camelot. And they will obey all the laws of Camelot. 

GWEN  
*All* the Laws My lord? 

ARTHUR  
Within the settlements and among their own, I will not enquire about magic. But in all interactions with the rest of Camelot the laws apply and will be enforced. (to Emrys) Do you accept these conditions

MERLINEMRYS  
I bound myself and my people to your word. The terms are already accepted. [He kneels] I pledge my honour and my people to you. We are your subjects. 

ARTHUR  
[Stands] I accept your fealty and let it be known that the Druids in Camelot are now my people and under my protection. Any man who raises a hand aganst them does so to me and will answer to me. 

FADE 

CUTSCENE

22\. INT DAY THE CORRIDOR OUTSIDE THE GREAT HALL. 

GWAINE  
M'Emrys! What did he say.

MERLINEMRYS  
(excited tone) We can stay! He took the chance Gwaine, he took the chance and I can tell my people we live. I didn't think... (chokes) 

GWAINE  
You didn't think he'd say yes? 

MERLINEMRYS  
I didn't think he could. 

GWAINE  
But you were asking

MERLINEMRYS  
(With a half laugh) I've been asking for a day off for years now and it never happened. 

[Gwaine looks at him fondly]

GWAINE  
So when do we get Merlin back? 

MERLINEMRYS  
I have to go back to the camp and tell them, then I can come back

GWAINE  
Want company?

MERLINEMRYS  
If you weren't so caught up in Blodwyn I would think you had a girl there.

GWAINE  
It's just, I made some toy swords for Rhodri and Dewi. I want to give them

MERLINEMRYS  
You're getting soft in your old age Gwaine

GWAINE  
Speaking of old, you need to lose the beard Merlin

MERLINEMRYS  
Really? [strokes beard] I think it makes me look distingushed. 

GWAINE  
Old Merlin, Old. 

[they pass out of camera. Blodwyn emerges from a corner] 

FADE 

23 INT EVENING THE QUEEN'S CHAMBER

BLODWYN  
Pink or lilac Ma'am? 

GWEN  
What

BLODWYN  
Your dress, pick or lilac? (pause) You seem upset Ma'am. Is it that we are to have magic in Camelot again? 

GWEN  
I'm not happy with it but my opinion does not count for anything. 

BLODWYN  
That Emrys. He seemed familiar somehow. Do you think he could bhave been in Camelot before. 

GWEN  
What do you mean? 

BLODWYN  
Could the king be under a spell. 

GEWN  
(with a bitter smile) This decision was not out of character. It is pure Arthur. It's not like he married a troll or anything - (quietly) though maybe he wishes he had. 

BLODWYN  
Ma'am?

GWEN  
Nothing. Lilac. 

BLODWYN  
[Getting dress] Will Merlin be back soon? There is a great deal of work to do

GWEN  
Arthur didn't say. 

BLODWYN  
I'm sure he will be back when this Emrys fellow goes. 

CLOSE UP ON GWEN

FADE. 

24 INT DAY THE CAILLEACH'S CASTLE 

MORGANA  
Merlin! Merlin! Of course! It shold have been obvious. He was everywhere, and no one is that lucky. I should have seen that he was Emrys, I could have... but this will be useful. Emrys may be the most powerful warlock ever but Merlin is no fighter. I remember trying to teach him to use a sword. He is no warrior. Tell Mrodred. Tell him we have found a weakness in Emrys. Tell him to use it. 

FADE 

 

25 INT DAY A TENT IN THE DRUID CAMP 

RIAN  
And where are we to settle? 

MERLINEMRYS  
Beside Essetir. We will keep the border. 

GWYDION  
The land is poor enough, but we will survive. 

MORDRED  
On scraps

MERLINEMRYS  
We live 

MORDRED  
For this you went on your knees to the Pendragon whose father killed our kind. You knelt to him. 

MERLINEMRYS  
If I thought it would have helped, I would have crawled. The floor is not that hard, Mordred, and my pride is not that precious. 

RIAN  
And that is why Emrys leads us, Mordred

MORDRED  
You have no honour Emrys. You crawled to our ememy and refused to fight for us. I do not follow you. I challenge you

[shocked faces around the tent.] 

RIAN  
Emrys has already bested you with magic. 

MORDRED  
I am a warrior. I am not challenging the warlock. I challenge the man. [He throws down a gauntlet] A duel. 

GWYDION  
It is your right. 

MERLINEMRYS  
[very slowly he picks up the gauntlet] I accept. 

FADE. 

26 EXT DAY CAMELOT  
Arthur and Oswin are walking. Heledd approaches. 

HELEDD  
Sir King? May I speak? 

OSWIN  
[Pointing at the v of her dress - where a triskelion is visible] Sire! It is a Druid! 

ARTHUR  
What do you want to say? 

HELEDD  
They say you are our Lord and that you will stand for us. Is that true? 

ARTHUR  
I keep my word. Has someone hurt you? 

HELEDD  
Not me, Emrys. Mordred will kill him

ARTHUR  
(Agitated) Where is he? Oswin! get my horse!

OSWIN  
I'm your secretary Sire not ... (he looks at the King's face) yes Sire.

ARTHUR  
[gripping Heledd's arm] You are coming with me. 

FADE

 

27 EXT DAY THE ROAD BEYOND CAMELOT  
Arthur and Heledd ride out. 

FADE 

28\. INT DAY A TENT IN THE DRUID CAMP  
MerlinEmrys sits alone. Arthur enters 

ARTHUR  
What are you thinking! 

MERLINEMRYS  
So you heard. 

ARTHUR  
are you crazy? Well yes you are crazy but this is crazy even for you! You can't fight him

MERLINEMRYS  
And if I don't I lose them. Do you really want Druids living here with Mordred as leader? 

ARTHUR  
And if you're dead

MERLINEMRYS  
Thanks for the vote of confidence there. 

ARTHUR  
Merlin! 

MERLINEMRYS  
I'M Emrys. 

[Outside a sound of cheering as Mordred enters the lists] 

ARTHUR  
Oh I don't have time for this

[Arthur spins around and punches MerlinEmrys in the face. MerlinEmrys falls unconsious. 

ARTHUR  
[Rubbing hhis hand.] That was strangely satisfying. 

[he leaves] 

CUTSCENE 

29\. EXT DAY THE LISTS OF THE DRUIDS' CAMP

MORDRED  
Where is Emrys? 

ARTHUR  
He is indisposed. 

MORDRED  
He is a coward. 

ARTHUR  
He is my responsibility. [He raises his voice] You don't know me but I take my responsibilities as King very seriously. When I pledged to stand for you I meant it. Emrys is mine now, as you all are. (towards Mordred) if you challenge him, you challenge me. Will you fight me, Mordred? Are you afraid? 

MORDRED  
No! 

[He takes a fighting stance They fight. Swords clash, very active fight. They seem evenly matched but slowly Arthur gains the advantage. Mordred falls back step by step. Arthur disarms him but does not give a killing blow. As his turns away, Mordred summons magic and strikes out. Before the spell can hit Arthur, Mordred flies back - Arthur looks and Merlin (dressed as Emrys) stands at the tent flap with his hand out. 

GWYDION  
Mordred, you chose either the sword or magic, by using both you have betrayed our principles. There is no place for you here. 

RIAN  
(quietly, to Merlin) When I was a child, the Seers spoke of how Emrys would be two in one. When I saw your disguise I assumed that was the prophecy as foretold. But now I see I was wrong. You and your king are the two in one.

MERLIN  
Two sides of the same coin. It's an old story Rian. I'm tired of it

RIAN  
(Smiling) Make a new one Merlin. 

FADE 

30 INT DAY THE TENT AT THE DRUIDS' CAMP  
Merlin is changing back into his own clothes. Arthur enters. Merlin turns. A triskelion is visible on his chest. Arthur stares at it. 

ARTHUR  
(reaching out his hand and touching the mark very lightly) You really are a Druid now 

MERLIN  
They put their trust in me. I wanted them to know that I could never deny them, never say they were not my people. 

ARTHUR  
I see. 

MERLIN  
I *am* Emrys, Arthur. But I am still Merlin. 

[Arthur nods but looks uncertain. Merlin looks at him and then drops to one knee]

MERLIN  
I am Emrys. And you are my King. Always. 

ARTHUR  
That's twice you knelt for me. You never did before. 

MERLIN  
I have never been important enough before.

ARTHUR  
[Raising Merlin up.] You think you're important now? 

MERLIN  
Well, you know, being Emrys and all.. 

ARTHUR  
You are still the worst manservant ever

MERLIN  
Thank you. I try very hard. 

ARTHUR  
Oh! I thought it came naturally

MERLIN  
Speaking of which, can I have a day off? 

ARTHUR  
No

MERLIN  
But I have a headache. Some clotpole hit me

ARTHUR  
Must have had a reason

MERLIN  
Being an idiot? 

ARTHUR  
Yes you are

MERLIN  
Do you always have to have the last word? 

ARTHUR  
Shut up Merlin. 

[They walk out of the tent occasionally jostling as per season 1] 

CREDITS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next episode : Sins of the Sons  
> The return of old enemies leads to hurtful reunions in Camelot


	7. Sins of the Sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin finds that his actions in ending the Drain have consquences. When a new threat attacks Camelot he must break the rules of magic to get advice and in the process Arthur faces one of his own fears and realises his strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally acknowledge borrowing a plot point from the original 5 .

. EXT NIGHT OUTSIDE A CASTLE  
[a cloaked and hooded figure pounds on the door. A postern hatch opens and a guard looks out]

GUARD  
No entry 

FIGURE  
The Cailleach will wish to see me. 

[another figure emerges from the shadows] 

FIGURE 2   
Such arrogance for one so young. And do you think she will be glad to hear you call her 'old woman'

[The first figure drops his hood. It is Mordred] 

MORDRED  
It is ... 

[the second figure reveals her face. It is Morgana. She interrupts]

MORGANA  
What every one of my servants call me. I know. But still, it is not kind don't you think? 

[The screen blurs and the two are in the Great Hall of the Cailleach's castle. Morgana settles herself on the throne, her white hair flowing down her back]

MORGANA  
Now, Mordred, why should I wish to see you?

MORDRED  
I can help you

MORGANA  
I'm sure you can. But I have many who help but who I never wish to to see. What is so special about you, Mordred of the Druids? Yes, I know you. I know you failed to kill Emrys and failed to kill Arthur. You come to me with failure in your hands Mordred. 

[Mordred strikes at her with magic but she easily blocks it]

MORGANA  
Impressive. But not enough. What do you offer me Mordred?

MORDRED  
Only my hate

MORGANA  
There now, was that hard? We understand each other. We know what it is to be abandoned by our own. And we know what it is to hate Arthur Pendragon.

MORDRED  
And Emrys.

MORGANNA  
Oh yes. Merlin too will learn to suffer

FADE 

 

2\. INT DAY GAIUS' CHAMBERS 

ARTHUR  
Merlin! Merlin! 

[Merlin emerges from his room. It is evident he is naked. Arthur blushes and turns away]

MERLIN  
What? 

ARTHUR  
Put some clothes on!

MERLIN  
It's my day off. My first day off. I don't have to

ARTHUR  
You go naked on your day off? (pause) Oh. Have I... is there (he nods towards Merlin's bedroom) have I disturbed... 

MERLIN  
Yes! If you must know I was planning to have a bath. Do you know how hard it is to get enough water for a bath if you're not a King? No you don't because I do it for you but it really is hard you know

ARTHUR  
[Staring at the ceiling] Clothes, Merlin? 

MERLIN  
{goes into the bedroom grumbling] My day off. Never get a day off. (raises voice) I left my trousers out there, can you get them for me? 

ARTHUR  
How the..! [He finds the trousers on the back of a chair and brings them to the door. He stands awkwardly holding them out whole gazing away.] Here!

MERLIN (VOICE ONLY)   
Why so squemish? I bathe you every day

ARTHUR  
I .. it... Just get dressed Merlin. 

MERLIN  
[coming out of the bedroom fully dressed, without neckerchief. The Triskelion is clearly visible] Am I respectable enough for you? 

ARTHUR  
[Indictating the triskelion] You will have to cover that

MERLIN  
Just as well I wear a neckcloth then [Picks up neckcloth] (in a serious tone) But I'm not sorry I'm marked. it's who I am Arthur, and I'm not prepared to pretend any more. 

ARTHUR  
Just don't make it obvious. Please Merlin. Not yet. 

MERLIN  
[Wearing neckcloth] Is that better? (pause) Now what is so important that you have to disturb me on my first day off? 

(Silence)

ARTHUR  
Blodwyn can't find my white shirt with the red stiching. 

MERLIN  
A shirt. All this for a shirt? [he picks up a wooden plate from the table and throws it at Arthur who ducks]

ARTHUR  
(raises his voice) It's important. 

MERLIN  
(shouting) Why? 

ARTHUR  
[Sitting down suddenly] Guinivere made it for me before we were married. I want.. We're having dinner tonight. Things are not .. I thought if I wore it... There's something wrong Merlin an I don't know what.. 

MERLIN   
[Sitting beside him] I'm not the best person to come to for relationship advice. I've not.. I mean

ARTHUR  
Who do you suggest? Gaius? 

MERLIN  
You have a point. (pause) Have you tried talking with Gwen?

ARTHUR  
That's what tonight is for. 

MERLIN  
[Standing.] Right. We find your shirt, sort out your life and then I come back and have my bath. At least I don't have to worry about cold water. Magic has it's uses. Come on, your kingness, up and at them.

ARTHUR  
[Standing] Merlin, did you throw a plate at me? [follows Merlin to the door] You know that's treason don't you? I could have you executed for that you know. 

MERLIN  
I thought it was perfectly fair. And besides, you have good reflexes. 

[they leave the room and walk along the corridor. Leon rushes up to them]

LEON  
Sire! Wyverns! Wyverns flying over Camelot. They are heading for the lower town! 

ARTHUR  
[Starting to run] Sound the alarm! Call out the knights! We have to get there first! (to Merlin) Wyverns in Camelot? How the... 

MERLIN  
[Also running] NO! Nononono! This is my day off! 

ARTHUR  
(Shouting crossly) Merlin! 

FADE   
CUTSCENE

3\. EXT DAY. THE SKIES OVER CAMLEOT. SIX WYVERN ARE CIRCLING.

CUTSCENE

4 EXT DAY (CLOUDY) THE CASTLE OF CAMELOT LOWER WARD  
Men running, Knights grabbing swords, armour - grooms with horses.

ARTHUR  
No horses, they will bolt, Run! quickly! 

FADE CUTSCENE

5\. EXT DAY (CLOUDY) THE LWER TOWN OF CAMELOT.   
The streets are empty, the last stragglers running into houses, slamming and locking doors. The wyverns are swooping down over the streets. One takes a pig and flies off with it in its claws. Arthur and the knights run in, Merlin close behind. 

ARTHUR  
Split into pairs and take to the streets! Merlin? You're with me

[They run down a narrow street] 

MERLIN  
(shouting) Arthur! Down! 

[Arthur dives as a wyvern swoops over him. Merlin strikes at it with a fireball and it screeches and flies off] 

ARTHUR  
(raised voice) Can't you order them to leave? 

MERLIN  
They don't seem to be big on obeying right now!

ARTHUR  
Great, we get wyvern that act like you! (Shouts) Down!

[Merlin drops to the ground as a wyvern flies low, striking his shoulder as it passes. The wyvern flies straight into Arthur's sword and falls. Arthur pulls Merlin up]

ARTHUR (CONT)   
(Loudly) Back to back! [they move into a back to back position and stay focused on the sky.] You're their Lord, Merlin. Sort yourself out and tell them to get the hell out of my city! 

[Merlin chants an incantation and the wyverns sreech and circle around him and Arthur. Finally, in ones and twos they fly off. Merlin slumps down] 

MERLIN  
That took alot. 

[Arthur puts his hand on Merlin's shoulder] 

ARTHUR  
Why did it take so long? 

MERLIN  
They were fighting me. Fighting the control. I had to use magic as well as force. (sighs tiredly) I hope they don't come back soon. I won't be able to do that again for a while. 

[The knights come running over] 

LEON  
They seem to have gone Sire. 

ARTHUR  
Leave watchmen on all the towers and high buildings. I want to know instantly if they come back. 

[Orders are called out, some men leave. Leon stays] 

ARTHUR (CONT)   
We need to find out why and how they got here. 

LEON  
(Hesitates) Sire, could it be the Druids? Since they came there has been talk of strange beasts in the hills, could they have brought the wyvern? 

MERLIN  
Druids don't keep Wyvern as pets, Leon! 

LEON  
I didn't mean that, just maybe they just, pick them up, like (pause) 

MERLIN  
And they don't have wyvern fleas! 

LEON  
Look, all I'm saying is that these things could be attracted to magic

[Merlin looks at Arthur with horror. Arthur nods]

ARTHUR  
Go. Take Gwaine. And be careful 

[Merlin runs off, beckoning Gwaine] 

FADE   
CUTSCENE

 

6\. EXT DAY. THE COUNTRYSIDE OUTSIDE CAMELOT  
Merlin and Gwaine on horseback galloping through the countryside. 

CUTSCENE

 

7\. EXT EVENING A DRUID CAMP .   
People moving about, normal everyday tasks. Merlin and Gwaine ride in. There are some greetings. 

RIAN  
Emrys! Welcome! Gwaine, Rhodri was hoping you would visit. I think he has made something for you. 

MERLIN  
You're safe! They didn't come here!

RIAN  
They? who do you fear? 

MERLIN  
Wyverns. Wyverns attacked Camelot. I was afraid. I thought.. But you're all right. They didn't come here

RIAN  
Oh Dear. 

MERLIN  
Oh Dear? Oh dear? Oh Dear is what I say when I'm late for Arthur's breakfast. It's not the first thing that comes to mind when the city is attacked by vicious dragons that shouldn't be here in the first place.

RIAN  
You were afriad they would come here? Oh Emrys, We have magic. Here, In Camelot with magic in the ground, we can defend ourselves. 

MERLIN  
But you're my peo (he stops) 

RIAN  
Yours? (Smiles) Emrys, you have grown up a great deal since we first met.

MERLIN  
I'm Merlin, please Rian. As I appear now I'm Merlin

RIAN  
All know you, Emrys. In all forms. 

MERLIN  
But the other people of Camelot don't 

RIAN  
Oh my boy, must you always hide?

MERLIN  
For now. 

(Silence) 

MERLIN (cont)   
Do wyverns follow magic. Is that why you said Oh Dear? 

Rian  
I know little of dragonkind. But I feared this. Too many creatures need magic to live and Camelot is the largest source still available. Druids may not be only ones seeking to live in Camelto because of magic. And the others will not ask. 

MERLIN  
I did this. I brought them

RIAN  
Whoever started the drain did this. You did not. Emrys (beat) Merlin. Please, don't take on this as well as everything else you blame yourself for. You are not responsible for every mishap in Camelot. 

MERLIN  
You sound like my Mum. 

RIAN  
(smiling) Thank you. Having seen her son I know she is a woman of sense. 

MERLIN  
You just complained about me! 

RIAN  
Merlin! stop whinging!

MERLIN  
(Shaking head) just like my Mum 

CUTSHOT TO THE CAMP. PEACEFUL. EVENING.   
Gwaine is laughing with a group of children by a large fire. 

MERLIN (CONT)   
What do you know about dragonlords? 

RIAN  
They are not our lore. I know almost nothing. (pause) Merlin. Are you a dragonlord? 

[Merlin nods]

MERLIN   
I thought I was. But they wouldn't respond to me. I had to.. .That's the other thing. I had to use magic, but when I did I felt it (beat) go. I never felt that before. 

RIAN  
Oh

MERLIN  
Oh? That's worse than oh dear. 

RIAN  
(very carefully) Merlin, when you fought the drain, did it take your magic?

MERLIN  
yes

RIAN  
All of it? 

MERLIN  
Yes. But I got it back. A (beat) friend. More of it. It came came back.

RIAN  
Oh Dear

MERLIN  
(raises voice) Rian! 

[Rian walks away. Merlin follows]

RIAN  
I cannot be sure how it works but I think, as a Warlock, your magic was like a river, flowing through you. No matter how much you used more would flow.

MERLIN  
Was? 

RIAN  
The flow was blocked. The river stopped flowing. Now your magic is like a cup. When you use it, you must wait for it to be refilled. You probably feel it returning already? Yes? 

MERLIN  
[His hands to his face] I cannot use magic outside Camelot

RIAN  
Not for long no. 

[Silence] [Merlin walks so that his back is to Rian]

MERLIN  
I've wanted Camelot to be my home for so long and now it is my prison. [he turns to Rian] Is that the point of destiny? [He puts his hand to the triskelion on his chest] Making me a druid in every way? Even the weakness?

[Gwaine strides over] 

GWAINE  
No wyverns here Merlin, Leon must be wrong about them following magic. 

MERLIN  
Yes. 

RIAN  
It is late. You are welcome to stay the night. [she calls to a young woman standing by a fire] Charys! [the woman comes over] We have guests. Can you set out bedrolls? 

[Charys nods and Gwaine follows her to a tent] 

MERLIN  
Whatever I've lost, I'm still a Dragonlord. I need to know why they did not listen to me. 

RIAN  
For that you need to talk to another Dragonlord. 

[She moves towards the tent, gestuing for him to follow. Merlin stands looking thoughtful] 

FADE

8\. INT NIGHT THE ROYAL CHAMBERS   
Gwen is sitting at the table alone. She is finished her meal. Arthur enters 

ARTHUR  
Guinivere, I'm sorry, there were (Gwen interupts) 

GWEN  
Wyverns over Camelot, yes I know. 

ARTHUR  
I really wanted to be here but.. (pause) this was important. 

GWEN   
Yes it was, Arthur. I agree. And there will always be something important. More important. I get that. I really do. You are king of Camelot. You have responsibilities. It's just... (pause) I'm tired Arthur. I'm tired of not being important.

ARTHUR  
Guinivere! That's not what.. (pause) 

GWEN  
[She stands up and walks away, not looking at Arthur. At the door she stops and speaks without turning.] I'm tired Arthur. Tired of everything. 

FADE 

CUTSCENE

 

9.INT DAY THE CALLEACH'S CASTLE, A HALL.  
The hall is full of soldiers, sparring. Lots of close ups of action. Morganna and Mordred enter. 

MORGANA  
I have many warriors but some are greater than others. Do you want to see? 

[She beckons at two fighters to come forward. One is bare chested, the other wears a leather harness with a red amulet fastened at front.]

MORGANA  
(imperiously) Show me!

[They fight but it becomes evident that the one with the amulet cannot be hit, either with fists or sword. Morganna raises her hand and they stop] 

MORDRED  
That would be very useful. 

MORGANA  
On an army, they are more than useful. I wanted you to see why I will win Mordred. These fighters cannot be killed, or wounded. They cannot be stopped. With them at the vangaurd of my army I am invincible. I don't just want Camelot. I want it all. Come I have more to show you

FADE 

CUTSCENE

10\. EXT DAY THE APPROACH TO CAMELOT   
Merlin and Gwaine ride towards the citadel. Merlin pulls up and sits looking at the castle. 

GWAINE  
What's the matter?

MERLIN  
Have you ever thought about what home is? 

GAWINE  
I'm a rolling stone. Always have been. But the last few years (pause) [He looks at Camelot] Maybe home is where you belong. (Pause) Come on, I need food. Actually, that's it, that's what home is, good food. And company. And maybe beer. Yes, definitely beer.

[They ride on.Gwaine's voice fading. Merlin looks thoughtful] 

 

11\. INT DAY CAMELOT A CORRIDOR.   
[Merlin is running in and crashes into Arthur going out]

ARTHUR  
Ah, good Merlin, you're back just in time. Any trouble? [He looks intently at Merlin] 

MERLIN  
No, Sire, all is well. Just in time for what?

ARTHUR  
Meeting. We need to have constant patrols in Camelot with these attacks and there's no news from Percival. I need to know more about Deifr. 

MERLIN  
Right. Yes. I'll be there. 

ARTHUR  
[He holds Merlin's wrist] Are you all right Merlin? You said your (pause) You said you were feeling (pause) weak.

MERLIN  
There may be a bit of a problem with (pause) things. But it will be sorted. 

ARTHUR  
So the Wyverns aren't attracted to magic then? 

MERLIN  
Not excatly but... 

ARTHUR  
(Sighs) I was afraid of that. (pause) I've been thinking about it. Camelot is a honey pot isn't it. We are going to get more attacks. More creatures.

[Merlin nods]

MERLIN  
It's not like we haven't faced it before. 

ARTHUR  
I wasn't King then. Now it is my job to keep everyone safe. [he runs his fingers through his hair] Oh! Merlin, just once I'd like it to be easy. (very quietly) I never thought I'd say this but I am glad you are a (whispers) Dragonlord. I'm helpless against these creature and having Camelot at the mercy of them, well, (pause) knowing you can stop them, well it means alot, Merlin. 

[Arthur nods quickly at Merlin and then stides down the corridor. Merlin looks stricken and then follows] 

12 INT DAY CAMELOT.   
[Merlin walks along deep in thought. ] 

 

13 INT DAY GAIUS CHAMBERS 

MERLIN  
Did the dragonlords leave any books or lore or anything? 

GAIUS  
I don't think so Merlin and if there were any such books they would have been destroyed during the purge. I kept the book you use at great personal risk. I doubt if anyone kept dragonlore. The dragons were all gone.

MERLIN  
Except for wyverns. [he sighs] I need to know more Gaius. 

GAIUS  
You could look through the books in the library. I was researching the raven symbol and I found references to many things I was not looking for. Perhaps you could find some Dragonlore. 

MERLIN  
It will take so much time and I don't think we have it. I don't know why but I think something bad is coming. Arthur feels it too, I know he does. Have you seen him? He is so worried. 

GAIUS  
I'm afraid, Merlin, Arthur's worries are much closer to home. 

MERLIN  
Oh. (pause) Yes. (pause) Well (pause) I'll try the library then. 

[He leaves. ] 

14\. INT DAY CAMELOT THE LIBRARY  
[Merlin is poring over an old volume. Blodwyn enters.]

BLODWYN  
Finally! I've been looking for you. Will you be serving at the banquet tonight?

MERLIN  
There's a banquet? 

BLODWYN  
[Shaking head] I can see why the King says you are the worst servant ever.

MERLIN  
(Angrily) He can say that. You can't

BLODWYN  
I end up having to do your duties. That gives me the right. [she closes the book in front of Merlin and puts it away] I'm always tidying up for you

MERLIN  
Well stop.

BLODWYN  
I know my duty. I serve my mistress. That is *my* only job. I don't know what you half the time. And the other half you just mess up.

MERLIN  
I'm not listening to this 

[He gets up and leaves. Blodwyn smiles and pushes the rest of the books away] 

FADE 

 

15\. INT DAY CAMELOT A CORRIDOR

[Merlin is walking quickly along, obviously angry. Suddenly he stops and looks thoughtful. He turns on his heal and goes back the way he came] 

CUTSCENE

16\. EXT EVENING THE BATTLEMENTS OF THE CAILLEACH'S CASTLE.   
Morgana, Mordred and other leaders stand looking out. The raven badge is prominent on their cloaks. Below them troops march out, every tenth one wearing an amulet. There are a lot of troops. ]

MORGANA  
It begins. 

MORDRED  
Do they go to Camelot. 

MORGANA  
Not yet. They have other tasks. And I have patience. I told you Mordred. I want it all. 

FADE 

17\. INT NIGHT CAMELOT THE LIBRARY  
Merlin enters. He looks for the book he was researching. He finds it with difficulty and goes over each page. he finds the sketch of the raven symbol and nods to himself. He takes the book and leaves] 

CUTSCENE

18\. INT NIGHT GAIUS CHAMEBERS  
[Merlin enters]

MERLIN  
Gaius! Gaius wake up! 

[Gaius looks up blearily]

GAIUS  
Merlin! What is it? 

[Merlin shows the page of the book] 

MERLIN  
Is this what you were looking for? 

GAIUS  
Did you find your Dragonlore? 

MERLIN  
No. I found your ravens. 

[Gaius reads. and then looks up]

GAIUS  
This is (pause) Merlin, I fear you were right when you spoke of something bad coming. The raven is the symbol of the Morigan. She is the goddess of war and destruction. If Deifr is wearing her symbol openly (pause) well. it's not good. 

MERLIN  
(Wearily) I'll tell Arthur. He has been worried about Percival. This will (pause) (sigh) Gaius. I don't know for sure but I think Blodwyn was trying to stop me finding this. 

GAIUS  
She helped me do the original research. (pause) We seem to be beset by problems Merlin. 

MERLIN  
And I don't have the time to spend looking for answers. I know what I have to do. 

GAIUS  
Merlin? Are you up to somenthing. Nothing good happens when you have that look on your face. 

MERLIN  
I think it is too late for good Gaius. Now I do what I have to. To save Camelot. To save Arthur. 

FADE 

19\. EXT NIGHT CAMELOT  
[Merlin stands alone. His face is determined. ]

VOICEOVER RIAN   
You need to talk to another Dragonlord.

FLASHBACK  
Arthur with Ygraine 

MERLIN  
cume faeder raeswa astyre eafora!

[His eyes glow]

CUTSCENE

 

20\. EXT NIGHT THE BATTLEMENTS  
Arthur and Gwen are walking. Arthur is wearing shirt [white with embroidery] and jerkin rather than mail. Gwen is cloaked. 

ARTHUR  
I know this has been hard on you

[There is a flash of light and both fall] 

CUTSCENE

21\. DREAMLANDSACPE.   
Merlin stands alone. Out of the shadows Balinor appears. 

MERLIN  
Father! 

BALINOR  
Merlin. My son. My son. 

[They hug] 

BALINOR  
My Merlin. (pause) It is so good to see you. You have grown so much. You are more than when I saw you last. Greater, stronger. But wiser? Why have you summoned me? Merlin, you know the risks, opening doors that should never be opened. Breaking seals that are there for a reason.

MERLIN  
I need you to help me. I have no one. I am trying to be so many things and I don't know how. People keep talking of destiny and my fate but I don't know what to do and now there are wyverns in Camelot and they won't listen to me and my magic is weaker and I can't do all of this and

BALINOR  
Breathe Merlin. For good or ill I am here. We are dragonlords. We are together. [He holds Merlin close] You are my son. I will not let you drown. And to hell with destiny!

MERLIN  
(laughs through tears) I really am your son. 

BALINOR   
(Smiles) Do you have problems with rules then Merlin? I always did. Still do really. I never like being told what to do. 

MERLIN  
Me too! So that's you is it? Arthur would have something to say about that. He's always complaining about me breaking rules. 

[They sit side by side] 

BALINOR  
Still working for Arthur then? 

MERLIN  
I suppose you could put it that way

BALINOR  
What way would you put it then? 

MERLIN  
We (pause) work together. He's the king and I'm (pause) well, I'm not exactly sure what I am but (he pauses and looks at Balinor.) I belong. 

[Balinor nods slowly.]

BALINOR  
I never really belonged. Even in Ealdor I knew I was hunted, I knew I would bring danger if I stayed. I'm glad you have found a home Merlin. 

(a comfortable silence) Merlin stirs} 

MERLIN  
No, that's just it. Everything is going wrong. I'm not a real Dragonlord. I need to know how to make them obey. 

BALINOR  
Being a dragonlord isn't something you do, Merlin, It's who you are. But a dragonlord needs a dragon. Where's your dragan?

MERLIN  
(looks very sad) He's dead. He. Well he. (silence) 

BALINOR  
I feel a dragon Merlin. There is still a dragon. 

MERLIN  
Aithusa. But she left. She doesn't come when I call. She's not mine. 

BALINOR  
That's what's wrong my son. She is yours. You are bound to all dragons. They obey and you care for them. I failed Kilgharrah but you kept your word to him and honoured the bond. You must care for your dragon Merlin. You must find your dragon. That is what is needed. 

[there is a human roar in the distance. Balinor looks up]

BALINOR (CONT)  
How accurate is your magic Merlin? Because I don't think we're alone here. Could you have opened other doors? Or called other spirits? 

MERLIN  
I was careful! I said father

CUTSCENE

 

22\. DREAMLANDSCAPE   
Gwen wakes to see her father standing beside her

GWEN   
Father! (Beat) Daddy! 

TOM  
Guinivere! Look at how fine you are. My little girl so elegant. 

GWEN  
I'm Queen, Daddy. I'm Queen of Camelot. Arthur married me. See? [She shows her gown, her ring] 

TOM  
I see Guinie. You are so grand. Will you give your Dad a hug? 

[They hug] 

GWEN  
Daddy

TOM  
You are a fine Queen my girl. Are you happy?

(Silence)

GWEN  
I'm Queen. I thought you would be proud. 

TOM  
Oh Guin, I was always proud of you. But all I wanted for you was that you be happy. My dear, my little girl are you happy?

[She sobs in his arms. Shouting in the distance] 

CUTSCENE

23\. DREAMLANDSCAPE.   
Arthur faces Uther

UTHER  
What have you done with my kingdom? What can you claim to be proud of?

ARTHUR  
I'm keeping it safe.

UTHER  
How Arthur? I trained you. I taught you. And you have overthrown everything! Everything I did you have destroyed. 

ARTHUR  
Father, please.. 

UTHER  
My kingdom is falling apart because of you!

ARTHUR  
No, please no.. 

UTHER  
A king should maintain the balance of all things. And you have broken it in everyway. The code? how many of your knights are peasantborn? 

ARTHUR  
I am proud of my knights

UTHER  
(Without pause) Your wife, your Queen. the Queen of Camelot, in your mother's place you have put a blacksmith's brat, whose father was a sorcerer. What does that say about respect for Camelot? 

ARTHUR  
Guinivere is a good queen. Camelot is lucky to have her as Queen. 

UTHER  
(Snorts) You have polluted my kingdom with magic. Twenty years I spent culling the evil from my kingdom and you invite it in! You have destroyed my life's work! Camelot would be better without you.

[Uther raises his sword. Arthur has no sword but pulls a daggar. They circle each other] 

ARTHUR  
Father!

UTHER  
I disown you. You are not my son. I am sorry you were ever born (his voice breaks) I was always sorry you were born. You are nothing. You are not a king. 

[He plunges forward, Arthur dodges. Merlin and Balinor emerge Merlin rushes forward but Balinor pulls him back] 

BALINOR  
(very quietly) You must send us back. You can die here. This is real. 

MERLIN  
(Also quiet) I'm not sure how to send you back

BALINOR  
Merlin!

[Arthur and Uther are still lunging and circling. The fight seems unequal but Arthur's speed means he can avoid the sword. His reach is not long enought to be effective with his daggar

ARTHUR  
Father, stop this

UTHER  
Do not claim me. I am no kin of yours. [His sword flashes out and hits Arthur's arm. Arthur bleeds and Merlin runs to him.

UTHER  
You! You have corrupted him! You stole my son. 

[He charges at Merlin who falls heavily. Arthur stands over him] 

ARTHUR  
Get away from him

UTHER  
Having him at the heart of the Court is what started the rot. I should have killed him when I had the chance. He is evil. 

ARTHUR  
He is my servant.

UTHER  
Your servant? Your servant has magic! Merlin is a sorcerer

ARTHUR  
I know. He told me. He showed me. (his voice grows stronger, angrier) Look at him. This man can call down lightning and kill with a word. Dragons obey him. (dark tone) And he calls me King. You want to know what makes me a king? What I can be proud of? Merlin Emrys calls me King! And that is more than you ever won. 

[Uther roars. He charges Arthur. They fight again. Balinor runs in and is hurt, Arthur is not hit. Merlin begins to chant. 

MERLIN  
Edhweirftas gastas: tys endas!

[Slowly Uther and Balinor begin to fade. Balinor raises his hand to Merlin and locks eyes with him. He and Uther disappear. Arthur helps Merlin up]

(Silence)

MERLIN  
I can call you other things you know. Idiot? Clotpole? Dollophead. Dollophead is good. 

ARTHUR  
Shut up Merlin

[the dreamscape dissolves and they are standing on the battlements. Gwen is sobbing in a corner. ]

FADE. 

CUTSCENE

24\. EXT NIGHT SKY   
Aithusa Flies. She flames. 

CREDITS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too proud to beg - but if anyone would like to critique, feel free. In particular any comments on the format would be useful. As it stands this assumes knowledge of the show, the setting, the style of acting of the main characters. I have included few directions. Does this work?   
> In terms of plot, I know where it is going but if anyone dislikes where it's been feel free to say so.


	8. Episode 8. Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Arthur away, Gwen rules Camelot. She is faced with making a decision which could change relationships in Camelot and in the process discovers secrets she was not told. 
> 
> Merlin again must face a struggle between his duty as Emrys and his loyalty to Arthur. 
> 
> The war with Morgana heats up and Arthur must fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get dark here.   
> Once again, I have appropriated a plot point and given it a twist. 
> 
> Feel free to criticise

1\. EXT DAY A BATTLEFIELD  
Morgana's soldiers are in action. Although most of her army fight noramlly those with amulets can be easily spotted. They are invulnerable. Their opposition quickly falls back. 

WARRIOR  
Retreat! Retreat! 

[He falls as a Dark warrior, wearing an amulet strikes him down. 

CUTSCENE

2\. EXT DAY ARIEL VIEW OF THE BATTLEFIELD.   
[Bodies everywhere, some wounded groaning. Ravens fly over the corpses.] 

3\. EXT NIGHT AN ARMY CAMP  
[A messenger staggers in. He is taken to a tent]

4\. INT NIGHT A TENT  
Queen Annis sits over a map. She rises when the messenger is brought in and gives him her chair - the only one with a back in the tent. He slumps over and can barely talk. 

CUTSCENE

4\. EXT NIGHT OUTSIDE THE TENT  
Annis exits with one of her generals. 

ANNIS  
Caerleon is lost. We cannot defend it. We cannot fight these warriors. We have to take to the hills. Though it breaks me to give these orders, we have to hide to save what we can. Even. then (pause) If Camelot will not come to our aid we are dead. 

[The general nods] 

CUTSCENE

5\. EXT DAY THE TRAINING GROUND AT CAMELOT.   
Arthur training the knights. Sparring is going on over the field. In one corner Merlin is sparring with a young knight. He is not a natural. Arthur and Elyan come over. 

ARTHUR  
Thrust Merlin. Thrust and parry. Thrust

MERLIN  
I am thrusting!

ARTHUR  
No Merlin you are tickling. Thrust! 

[Merlin mutters something inaudible and Arthur gves him a single raised eyebrow look. The young knight takes the opportunity to strike at Merlin. They are using wooden swords but it still hurts]

MERLIN  
Ow! 

ARTHUR  
And parry. Merlin. And parry. 

[Merlin scowls and gets hit again. Arthur moves of to another pair]

ELYAN  
Why is Merlin sparring? 

ARTHUR  
Do you know how many times he's been in battle? Me neither. But more than most of the knights here. And he's barely been taught to carry a sword let alone use one. 

ELYAN  
Yes but he's Merlin. He's not.. look, I know he's brave. I've never doubted his courage. It's just that (beat) The thought of Merlin with a sword in battle is kind of scary. 

[Arthur stops. He looks around the field. Most of the knights are young]

ARTHUR  
With what we could be facing I don't want anyone going into battle without knowing how to fight. Everyone gets mail and everyone gets a sword. Even Merlin. If he's there. 

ELYAN  
Nothing from Percival? 

ARTHUR  
I doubt if there will be. The raven badge has been seen in Caerleon and Mercia. Percival would have contacted me if he could. I have sent him to his death

ELYAN  
We can't be sure of that. Percival is strong. If anyone can live it would be him. 

ARTHUR  
(shakes head) I'll be more careful in future. 

FADE   
CUTSCENE

6\. INT DAY A PEASANT'S HOUSE  
[A baby is crying in a wooden cot. The mother is crying also. The father looks worried. A physician stands beside the mother

PHYSICIAN  
I'm sorry there is nothing more I can do. You can have other children.

[The mother wails. The physician leaves, the father pressing a few coins into his hand. The physician does not look impressed. ] 

FATHER  
We could ask the Druids

MOTHER  
You said it was against the law. You said

FATHER  
That was before. I don't want. (pause) I (pause) he's my son too. 

MOTHER  
Go. Go to the druids. Give them anything. Please . Ask thme to save our son. 

FADE 

CUTSCENE

7\. EXT DAY THE COURTYARD OF CAMELOT  
The Courtyard is busy. merlin crosses carrying a wooden sword. A messenger rides into the courtyard. He is wounded and barely staying on the horse. Merlin goes over to him as he slumps down

MESSEMGER  
The King, I must reach the king!

MERLIN  
You're wounded. You need the physician. 

MESSENGER  
The King! Must. 

MERLIN  
I will bring the king to you. 

CUTSCENE 

8\. INT DAY A CORRIDOR IN CAMELOT  
Arthur is walking quickly. Merlin beside him

ARTHUR  
He didn't say where he is from?

MERLIN  
No, But by his tokens I would guess Caerleon. Gaius will know more.

[They reach the door to Gaius chamber]

ARTHUR  
Summon the Round Table. I think this will be important  
[He goes in]

FADE 

CUTSCENE

9 . INT DAY THE ROUND TABLE  
All seats at the table are filled. 

ARTHUR  
The news from Caerleon is not good. Most of the country is over run with soldiers. Annis is retreating with those she can save and she has asked for our help. I intend to give it

KNIGHT  
But Sire, shouldn't we concentrate on defending Camelot. 

ARTHUR  
I will leave some of you here, but Annis needs our help. I said once that Camelot would not just be an ally but a friend. This is what friends do. {Pause) [Many of the knights nod] We will take two days to prepare. (Pause) Caerleon did not fall easily. Annis is a good general and if she lost we face a formidable foe. This could be our hardest battle yet. 

[The knights look serious]

GWAINE  
We understand. We are with you. 

ARTHUR  
Guinivere takes my place here in Camelot. And Leon and his patrol will stay. And now, go. Make your preparations. Say your goodbyes. 

[They move to leave] 

GWEN  
I'll do my best to keep Camelot for you. 

[Arthur holds her arm briefly and then she leaves] 

ARTHUR  
Merlin!

MERLIN  
I'll be ready. 

ARTHUR  
No. You are not coming with me. 

MERLIN  
(Shock) What? But I always go with you. Isn't that the point of all that ridiculous training? So that I can fight with you? 

ARTHUR  
But you can't, can you Merlin? You can't fight with a sword and if you use up your magic outside Camelot you will die. 

[Silence] 

MERLIN  
Who told you? 

ARTHUR  
That doesn't matter. You are staying here. 

MERLIN  
(Bitterly) Of course I am. I'm useless now anyway. Do you want me to quit the Round Table too? I'm not much use here either. 

ARTHUR  
Don't be an idiot

MERLIN  
I thought that's what I am. Always have been

[He moves towards the door] 

ARTHUR  
Merlin. [Merlin doesn't respond] Merlin! [Arthur reaches for Merlin's shoulder and pulls him round] You are an idiot if you believe I think you are useless. I know you and with or without magic or fighting skills you are the one I would chose to stand beside me in battle. But I have to choose what's best. Trust me, I'm not leaving you here to save your life. I need you here to protect my people. 

MERLIN  
How? 

AUTHUR  
Since Camelot seems to have become a magnet for magical creatures I need to know there is someone here to protect my people. I need you here. 

MERLIN  
You are a manipulative controlling prat! [Arthur looks at him with a raised eyebrow] (pause. Deep breath) Ok that makes sense. But you? How will you manage without me? I mean who will make your breakfast? 

ARTHUR  
I'll try to cope Merlin. 

[Merlin nods and they exchange looks. Merlin turns back to the door]

ARTHUR (CONT)   
Merlin? were you ever going to tell me you intended leaving with the Druids if I refused sanctuary?

[Merlin stops mid stride. He does not look round] 

MERLIN  
Not if I didn't have to. 

ARTHUR  
Don't you think I had a right to know what I was deciding? 

MERLIN  
You had to decide for Camelot not me. I wouldn't (pause) It had to be your decision. 

ARTHUR  
I need to know everything before I decide anything. No more secrets Merlin. Not even to protect me.

[Merlin turns with a wicked grin] 

MERLIN  
I can't promise that. Protecting you is my destiny after all. 

ARTHUR  
Forget Destiny! You tell me everything. 

[He walks forward threateningly. The effect is lost when Merlin sticks out his tongue at him] 

MERLIN  
You don't scare me you know

ARTHUR  
Really? Merlin? 

FADE 

10\. EXT DAY THE COURTYARD AT CAMELOT.   
Knights and men at arms ready to ride out. Arthur is on the steps with Gwen. Leon and Merlin stand behind. ] 

ARTHUR  
I leave our Kingdom in your hands. I have every faith in you. 

GWEN   
I will rule as you would do. I will keep Camelot safe for you. 

[Arthur looks at her. He has a determined expression. He then looks at Leon and Merlin . Merlin looks utterly miserable. Arthur turns and gets on his horse. The whole troop ride out. Gwen turns back and goes into the castle, Leon beside her. Merlin stands on the steps til the courtyard empties. 

FADE 

CUTSCENE

11\. INT DAY THE PEAANT'S HUT   
Charys is standing by the cradle. The mother and father stand near. 

MOTHER  
He is well? He will live?

CHARYS  
He will. We have beaten it. 

FATHER  
You did. We owe you our son's life. 

CHARYS  
(smiles) It is my pleasure to use my skill in this way. 

[There is a sudden banging on the door]

MAN  
Send out the sorcerer witch! 

MOTHER  
Quick, out the back way! 

[Charys runs out. She runs frantically through the woods, chased by hunters. They use dogs. She runs and dodges, trips, falls, recovers but finds herself surrounded.]

MAN  
Sorcerer! You have broken the laws of Camelot. 

CHARYS  
I am a healer, I've never harmed anyone! 

MAN  
Take her back to the village. We will try her tonight. She dies tomorrow. 

FATHER  
[He is being held back by two men] No! She appeals to the King. Only the king can try her. 

FATHER  
You have no right! You colluded with a sorcerer. You are guilty too!

FATHER  
Then I appeal to the King. It is my right! I appeal to the King! 

MAN  
Take them to the city. 

FADE 

CUTSCENE

12\. EXT EVENING A MAKESHIFT MILITARY CAMP  
Arthur stands with Annis

ANNIS  
You made good time. We did not think to see you yet. In fact, I did not think to see you at all. 

ARTHUR  
I stand by friends 

ANNIS  
I thank you for that but you may not want to stay. Against these foes we can not win. 

ARTHUR  
Are they that good? 

ANNIS  
No. Their skills are no better than my men, in fact many are worse. But within their force are some who cannot fall. We can't stike them with arrows or swords, or any weapon. They walk through fire, and though they are no better fighters than their companions, they do not stop. They just keep coming. I have lost so many challenging them. Now I have learned to run. 

ARTHUR  
Camelot does not run

ANNIS  
Camelot will learn. 

[Messenger runs in] 

MESSENGER  
Madam! Enemy soldiers in the hills! They are heading this way. 

ANNIS  
(groans) I had hoped we would have some respite. They have harried us closely. My people are tired. 

ARTHUR  
Get your people out. We will hold them back. 

ANNIS  
[Looking at Arthur very seriously] I thank you Arthur. But, for your own sake, learn to run. 

FADE

CUTSCENE

13\. INT DAY THE GREAT HALL OF CAMELOT.   
Gwen sits on a throne. The hall is thronged. Oswin stands behind her. Merlin stands as usual at the back of the Hall. 

GWEN  
Cumber, you have been before the King many times. You have never learned. Tomorrow you will spend the day in the stocks before all, in the town square. This time you will learn. Next case

OSWIN  
A sorcerer Your Majesty and the those who colluded with her. 

[Charys and the Mother and Father are brought in, bound. The physician and headman from the village stand out]

GWEN  
Who accuses these people

HEADMAN  
Your majesty. This sorcerer was found practicing magic in defiance of the laws of Camelot. 

FATHER  
She healed my son! Your majesty she is not evil! 

MOTHER  
Please your Majesty, please. 

GWEN  
You called on a sorcerer? You are a guilty as she is. 

OSWIN  
If it please you, Your Majesty, I have read the report submitted on these two. It would appear that the parents were not in their right mind when they summoned the sorcerer. Their chold was dying. They were not thinking. It is not an excuse but it is an occasion for mercy. 

GWEN  
And the sorcerer? 

OSWIN  
She is a Druid. 

GWEN  
(sighs) The law applies to all subjects in Camelot. The King was very clear about that when he agreed to give to the Druids. They were bound to obey the laws of Camelot and not use magic except among their own. [To Charys] You have not stood by that bargain. You chose to break the law, and you give me no choice. I find you guilty of practicing magic, against the laws of Camelot. The penalty is death. 

CHARYS  
Emrys! Emrys! 

[Merlin looks horrified]

FADE 

CUTSCENE

14\. EXT NIGHT A BATTLEFIELD  
Arthur is fighting deparately. His men are falling. Arthur fights valiently but his opponant will not fall

ARTHUR  
Retreat! Retreat!

Gwaine falls, but Arthur does not see him in the confusion. Arthur pulls back and turns to fight again. Elyan grabs Gwaine and drags him back. Arthur continues to fight. He falls. 

FADE 

CUTSCENE

15\. INT NIGHT CAMELOT  
A figure moves through the court. It is Rian. Merlin leaves a shadowed doorway

RIAN  
You knew I would come

MERLIN  
I could feel you. 

RIAN  
Emrys. My child? 

MERLIN  
You can see her. There are orders to let family in. 

RIAN  
But will you save her?

MERLIN  
(draws a sobbing breath) I gave Arthur my word that I would support Gwen. 

RIAN  
Would *he* kill my girl? 

MERLIN  
I have to believe he wouldn't. 

RIAN  
Then save her. Please Emrys, don't let my lttle girl die. 

FADE 

CUTSCENE

16\. INT NIGHT THE QUEEN'S CHAMBERS.  
Gwen and Blodwyn are sitting. 

BLODWYN  
Can I get you anything Ma'am? 

GWEN  
No, I'm fine.

BLODWYN  
You miss the King. 

GWEN  
Yes I should

BLODWYN  
You made the right decision. The law must be upheld. 

GWEN  
And if the law is cruel? 

BLODWYN  
That is for the king to decide. You promised to uphold his law

GWEN  
Yes

BLODWYN  
Is there any news of him

GWEN  
I do not expect any. He will be out of touch. Caerleon is a big place. 

BLODWYN  
There is talk that the Queen of Caerleon was offered terms but refused. If that is so, if she could have ended this and we could have our king here, well, that is

GWEN  
You shouldn't listen to gossip Blodwyn

BLODWYN  
No Ma'am. But wouldn't it be wonderful if you could bring peace? If you could find a way? 

GWEN  
How? 

BLODWYN  
I don't know, it was only a thought [she looks at the queen through lowered eyes - her expression is calculating]

[a knock at the door. Merlin enter, diffidently]

MERLIN  
Gwen, could I have a word? Alone? 

[Gwen looks at him, then nods, Blodwyn bows then leaves]

GWEN  
You are going to plead for the Druid Girl

MERLIN  
Once you would have been with me in pleading for mercy. Once you would -

GWEN  
(interrupting) Once I was a servant and you seem to have never forgotten that. You very carefully remind me everytime you call me Gwen

MERLIN  
(Taken aback) That's not why.. Thats. you're my friend, my first friend in Camelot. I thought we were still..(formal tone) Forgive me, your Majesty I'm sorry for offending you. It was not intended. 

GWEN  
It doesn't matter. (pause) I am not going to release the Druid girl. I promised Arthur to keep his laws and I will do it. 

MERLIN  
(heated) Arthur wouldn't do this

GWEN  
Arthur hates magic! He has said so. He only took in the Druids when because that Emrys knew what to say to win him over. Arthur made sure that the laws on magic still applied.

MERLIN  
He is only waiting until the people will accept magic! He does! He accepts it. He would never kill a healer for curing a child!

GWEN  
(bitterly) You are so sure of what my husband would or would not do?

MERLIN  
I know he accepts magic

GWEN  
(Angrily) How do you know

MERLIN  
(quietly) Because he accepts me. [A flame lights on his finger. Gwen gasps]

GWEN  
You're a sorcerer!

MERLIN  
I have magic. 

GWEN  
Arthur knows this? Arthur kept this from me? (she breathes out strongly) I should have known. Should have seen!

[She goes to the door and opens it}

GWEN (CONT)  
Guards! Take Merlin to the dungeon. He is to be held in close confinement. No visitors. [to Merlin} I will postpone sentence on you and the Druid girl until the King returns. But we are not friends. I don't think we ever were. 

[The guards take Merlin out. Gwen slumps in a chair, head in her hands]

FADE

17\. INT NIGHT THE DUNGEONS OF CAMELOT  
[Merlin is brought down and handed over to the men on guard duty.

GUARD 1.   
Merlin! It's been a while. But we have your cell waiting. I'll bring you a bed and a blanket. How long this time?

GUARD 2.   
Til the King returns. And no visitors. 

GUARD 1  
You might be here for a bit then. Can I get you anything? 

[Merlin shakes his head. He walks into the cell and slides down the wall. He looks bleakly in front of him. The door closes

GUARD 3  
Why are you so nice to him? He's a prisoner.

GUARD 1  
He'll be out again. The King never keeps him long. and he's a good man, Merlin. 

GUARD 3  
But it's the Queen that put him in there. 

[They exchange a look] 

FADE. 

 

18 INT NIGHT GAIUS CHAMBERS.   
Rian and Gaius.

RIAN  
I never understood Mordred and his followers. I never saw why they wanted violence. But now I understand. My child is threatened and I want to strike out 

GAIUS  
Merlin means as much to me as a son. I have sat this watch for him before. It doesn't get easier.

RIAN  
Do you trust the King? 

GAIUS  
Merlin does. 

RIAN  
Do you? 

GAIUS  
I want to. I want to trust him. But I remember Uther. I saw too many die at his hands to ever truely trust his son. As long as he hides Merlin I will doubt.(pause) I know I'm not helping you. 

RIAN  
I asked. (pause) How will they treat her, my Charys, in your dungeons? 

GAIUS  
They are not cruel. But even if they were, Merlin is there. He will not use his magic to save himself but he will not let harm come to your daughter. 

RIAN  
And if the king agrees with the Queen's sentence? Will Emrys let her die? 

GAIUS  
You have to ask Merlin. He has made many hard decisions in the years since he came to Camelot. They all broke him bit by bit. But he has changed since he became Emrys. I do not know what he would do for your people. His people. 

FADE   
CUTSCENE

 

19\. INT NIGHT THE DUNGEONS   
Charys and Merlin in separate cells. They can hear each other. 

CHARYS  
Emrys? 

MERLIN  
Hey.

CHARYS  
Will they kill me? 

MERLIN  
Not if I can help it. And I can. But we don't have to do anything. Arthur will fix it. When he comes back

CHARYS  
You have great faith in your king

MERLIN  
He's your king too, now. 

CHARYS  
I'm under sentence of death in his dungeon. I don't feel it. 

MERLIN  
Arthur is more than a good king. He's a good man. 

CHARYS  
And his queen?

MERLIN  
Gwen is (pause) confused. (pause) Try to sleep. I will not let harm come to you. You have my word. As Emrys. 

FADE

20\. INT DAY CAMELOT  
Leon and Gwen are talking

LEON  
They are only secondhand reports but there are a number of them

GWEN  
And they all talk of (pause)

LEON  
A dragon. Yes. It seems to have been seen in Mercia. 

GWEN  
And by seen? 

LEON  
According to one report it burnt a village. 

GWEN  
But not in Camelot.

[Leon looks tense]  
lEON  
No Your Majesty. Your Majesty the King mentioned, he said, that if there was to be any sightings of magical creatures Merlin was to be informed and I was to follow hhis instructions. 

GWEN  
The dragon is not in Camelot. 

LEON  
But (pause) 

GWEN  
Merlin stays where he is. The King may release him. I will not. 

FADE 

CUTSCENE

 

21\. TIME PASSING IN CAMELOT. QUICK SCENES  
Gwen in the Great Hall giving judgement. Maids moving to and fro. Food brought in to Charys and Merlin. Rian vistiing Charys. Rian with Gaius working on medicines. Merlin with a beard, looking out a tiny window, 

 

22\. EXT NIGHT THE COURTYARD OF CAMELOT.   
Armed men ride in. It is the remnents of the Knights. They are battered and bloody with obvious wounds, arms in slings, dirty bandages etc. They carry a litter. Gwen comes to the steps, her hair is down and she is wearing a dressing robe. 

ELYAN  
[Hugs Gwen] We Brought him back, but (pause) It's bad sis, very bad. 

[The litter is revealed to carry Arthur. He is grey and obviously very badly wounded. 

GWEN  
Take him to my chambers. And call Gaius!. 

FADE 

 

23\. INT NIGHT THE KING'S CHAMBER  
Arthur is on the bed. Gwen and Gaius beside him. Gaius looks upset. 

GAIUS  
I can't heal this. Your Majesty, Gwen, (his voice breaks) I don't know how he is still alive. I can't save him

GWEN  
You have to. He can't die! (she cries)

GAIUS  
Gwen (hesitates) Will you allow Merlin to come here, to (pause) Will you let Merlin

GWEN  
NO! I will nurse him and he will get better and it will all, (pause) we will (pause) 

[Arthur groans. He is ashen and blood seeps from an obviously open wound on his abdomen. Gwen holds his hand and weeps]

GWEN (CONT)   
Arthur? Arthur please! Wake! 

[Arthur groans again, Gwen holds his hand. He moans. His mouth looks as if it could be forming the word Merlin. There is no sound.]

GWEN (C0NT)   
(to herself) I am not that cruel. (pause) (louder) Get Merlin. 

CUTSCENE

 

24 INT NIGHT A CORRIDOR  
Merlin running. 

 

25\. INT NIGHT THE KING'S CHAMBERS  
As before. 

MERLIIN  
Arthur! [he runs to the bed. Gwen is sitting at the other side of the bed. Arthur awakes and opens his eyes a little.]

ARTHUR  
(very faintly) Hey!

MERLIN  
Hey. I'm here

ARTHUR  
(very faintly) Good. (pause) Pain

MERLIN  
I can fix that. [He puts out his hands and chants. Arthur glows. Gwen shouts. Arthur does not react. Merlin breaks off

MERLIN (CONT)   
(tears in his eyes) It's not working! Why isn't it working Gaius? It should work I should be able...

GWEN  
(angry) What sorcery are you doing?

GAIUS  
The wounds are too great. And you are no healer Merlin. 

MERLIN  
I should be (pause) (eager)But if I'm not.. Gw.. Your majesty, two of the best Druid healers are in Camelot, one in the dungeons. Let them try. let them heal him 

GWEN  
Magic killed his father

GAIUS  
He is dying. Only magic might save him

GWEN  
(looking at Merlin) Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't he trust me? 

MERLIN  
Please. Please. For Arthur

(silence)

GWEN  
Call them here. *If* they will try. They have no love for me. 

MERLIN  
They will do it for me. For Arthur. 

CUTSCENE

26\. INT NIGHT THE KING'S CHAMBERS   
Charys and Rian sit by the King. 

RIAN  
The wound is bad

GWEN  
We know that. 

RIAN  
Emrys. We have the skill. But even together we do not have the magic

MERLIN  
(looks sad but determined)I understand. Take it all if you have to. 

[Rian nods. She and Charys put their hands on Arthur. Merlin rests a hand on a shoulder of each. They close their eyes. Power flows from the hands of the women. Merlin glows bright and power flows from him into them. Arthur moans and begins to move. The flow continues. The intensity of the glow diminishes. Still the flow continues. Colour returns to Arthur's face. His breathing deepens. With a sigh, Charys and Rian withdraw. Merlin falls. 

RIAN  
The king will live but his wounds will still need tending. They are not fully healed. We would not take any more. Emrys must live too. 

GAIUS  
I will see to it. 

RIAN  
Emrys must come with us if he is to recover. (to Gwen) Unless you wish to return him to his cell? 

[Charys looks scared. Gwen stares at them both]

GWEN  
[Looks at Merlin and then at Arthur.] (sadly) Once we were all friends. What happened? [looks at Rian] Will you bring them back when the King is well? 

RIAN  
Emrys would have it no other way. 

GWEN   
Go. Take him.Take your daughter. Go. 

[Rian and Charys drag Merlin up, He is barely conscious. Rian looks at Gwen]

RIAN  
You have a good heart, Lady Queen. Don't forget it. 

[they leave] 

FADE 

 

27 INT DAY THE KING'S CHAMBERS.   
Arthur is sitting up in bed. He looks better but still winces when he moves. Gaius is giving him medicine. 

ARTHUR  
That is vile

GAIUS  
But good for you. Now drink it all up. 

ARTHUR  
Where's Merlin? Giving me vile concoctions is his job. 

GAIUS  
He will be back today. Rian has looked after him well. 

ARTHUR  
I've been a fool Gaius. For too long. 

[Gwen enters. Gaius bows to her and leaves]

GWEN  
Arthur. You're looking better 

ARTHUR  
Gaius says I will be up and about tomorrow.

GWEN  
Good. 

ARTHUR  
Is Merlin back?

GWEN  
He and the healer girl just rode in

ARTHUR  
Good

(silence)

GWEN  
You didn't tell me. About Merlin

ARTHUR  
No

GWEN  
You didn't trust me

ARTHUR  
I trust you with my life. You saved it 

GWEN  
But not with his. 

(Silence)

ARTHUR  
You are not comfortable with magic. I couldn't take the chance (pause) Maybe I was wrong. You let magic save me, you gave Merlin a chance

GWEN  
Maybe you were not wrong. I put him in the dungeon

ARTHUR  
To be fair, so did I. He has that effect on people. 

[A knock on the door. Oswin enters]

OSWIN  
Sire, I have the reports for today and I have had the prisoners escorted to the cells ready for tomorrow. Sir Leon says there are more tales of a dragon in Merlica and 

ARTHUR  
(interrupting) What prisoners?

OSWIN  
The Druid and your former servant

[Arthur jumps out of bed]

ARTHUR  
No, not again OW! 

GWEN  
I will fix it Arthur. This is because of me.

ARTHUR  
Guinivere? Will we ever get back to the way we started? 

[Gwen pauses at the door] 

GWEN  
I don't know Arthur. I can't rememeber how we started. 

[She leaves.}

ARTHUR  
Oswin, we need to have a long talk about what I expect from you. 

FADE 

CUTSCENE 

28 INT DAY THE GREAT HALL  
Arthur is sitting on the throne. Gwen sits beside him. Oswin stands beside him. Rian and an old man stand to one side. The hall is full. Merlin stands at the back. 

ARTHUR  
Some of you know that I was wounded and am now healing. There have been rumours of how I heal. I will tell you the truth. I live because Druid magic made my wounds heal before they killed me. [Gasps in the Hall]  
I live because some in Camelot risked all to break my law to heal me. In the past others were not so lucky. This ends now.   
Camelot is beset by enemies. Dark days are ahead of us. This is a time when all the talents and skills of all people of goodwill in Camelot must be free to be used for the good of all.   
From this hour forward, magic that is used for the good of Camelot and her people will be permitted. If there is a questionas to how magic is used, I have set up a triad to decide such matters. On this sits, rian, of the Druids, a healer, for the Court, Oswin, and for the cityfolk, Cumber. Ordinary people who each bring their own view. I will retain the final say.   
The purge is over. There will be no more deaths. We have enough enemies. This is my law. 

[silence - gradually erupting into noise. Rian gently takes off her shawl, her mark shows. In the crowd first one then another Druid show their mark. Merlin looks at Arthur. Arthur gives a tiny nod. Merlin takes off his neckcloth and smiles] 

FADE 

CUTSCENE

 

29\. INT DAY ARTUHR'S FORMER CHAMBERS.   
Arthur and Merlin

ARTHUR  
I thought you could move in here. Emrys can't see visitors in Gaius's storeroom. 

MERLIN  
Arthur

ARTHUR  
And you'll need a better wardrobe. Though somehow I can't see you dressed as a Courtier

MERLIN  
Arthur

ARTHUR  
yes

MERLIN  
What you did today? Thank you

ARTHUR  
I didn't do it for you. It was for Camelot. 

MERLIN  
(Smiles) I know. That you for giving me that respect

ARTHUR  
You understand? 

MERLIN  
I always understand. Camelot has to come first because that's who you are. That's who I (pause) You are my King. Remember that

ARTHUR  
You taught me that magic could be useful. It took a long time for the lesson to sink in but now [he gestures at the room] you don't have to hide. 

MERLIN  
[Looks at the room] This makes it harder. [takes a deep breath] Arthur, I'm leaving.

ARTHUR  
(shocked) What? Why? To go to the Druids?

MERLIN  
Leaving Camelot

ARTHUR  
[grabs Merlin's arm] You can't, you'll die

MERLIN  
Not if I don't use magic. Or a least not for a while. 

ARTHUR  
Merlin? Why? What can I -? If you = ? I can't permit this

MERLIN  
Again, I'm not asking permission

ARTHUR  
I could lock you up

MERLIN  
(smiles a little) No, you really couldn't. (he looks at Arthur) Arthur I have to go and I will go

ARTHUR  
But why

MERLIN  
Somewhere there is a dragon that is my responsibility and she is killing people. I have to stop her. You taught me that. To put duty first. (smiles sadly) It took a long time for the lesson to sink in. Arthur, Aithusa is mine. I cannot live free while she kills. 

ARTHUR  
But (pause) [Merlin looks at him sadly] Will you come back?

MERLIN  
Will you have me back? 

ARTHUR  
Always

MERLIN  
(faint smile) Then I'll be back. 

[looks] 

FADE

30 EXT DAWN THE HILLS BEYOND CAMELOT. A MIST OVER THE GRASS .  
Merlin rides, leading a pack horse. He is mufffled in a thick coat. He pauses and without turning back he raises a hand in salutation. Then he rides on.   
CUT TO Arthur on the Battlements looking out. He pulls his cloak around him and goes in. 

FADE 

CREDITS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trailer for Episode 9 What will be
> 
>  
> 
> T15 INT DAY A HOUSE IN CAMELOT.   
> [a humble house. Simple furniture. A bed. Gwen sleeps. Gwen stirs. A hand strokes her face]
> 
> LANCELOT  
> Wake up Beautiful, we have a busy day today. 
> 
> [Gwen opens her eyes and looks at him. he kisses her and she responds. There is a shout. 
> 
> MOLLY  
> Mama! Will you let me carry the basket today? 
> 
> THOMAS  
> But I'm the eldest it's my right
> 
> LANCELOT  
> Easy you too, - you can share [to Gwen] I'm sorry, I have to work this morning. There is a new batch coming form Mercia tomorrow and we are behind. But Elyan and I should be finished by midday.   
> [He kisses her agian and gets up. She watches as he dresses. he moves in to another room}


	9. Pulling a thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin fails to call the dragon, Arthur prepares for war, Morgana loses a prize and Gwen gets the chance to have everything she ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to nit pick or complain.

5,9 Pulling the thread. 

1\. EXT DAY A SNOWY LANDSCAPE. MOUNTAIN IN BACKGROUND BLEAK LIGHT, COLD   
A black spot in the distance. As it comes closer it is revealed as a man. Closer. It is Merlin. He rides a horse and leads another. He is bearded. He looks tired but strong. He pauses for a moment and looks at the camera. Then he rides on. 

FADE 

2\. EXT DAY CAMELOT THE TOWN  
A slow column of people wind into the town. They are carrying sacks and bags. Mixed groups. Women and children. Few men. They are tattered and broken. Refugees.   
Arthur and Leon are watching

ARTHUR  
Where are they from?

LEON  
Two parties from Mercia. We are getting more from there

ARTHUR  
Still no people from Caerleon?

LEON  
[Shakes head] No one. Nothing gets out of Caerleon

ARTHUR  
And no news of Annis

LEON  
No. We think she's still alive, but... 

ARTHUR  
(sighs deeply) So Mercia is the next target. 

LEON  
Not just Merica. Sire there have been two parties of refugees from Essetir. 

(silence) [Arthur turns away]

ARTHUR  
They hadn't been hit yet. I hoped (pause)[he rubs his eyes] Send a patrol, send Gwaine to Ealdor. Offer them all a place in Camelot. But tell Gwaine to bring Hunith back by force if necessary. (very quiet) I can't lose any more. 

LEON  
Yes Sire

ARTHUR  
What are you not saying?

LEON  
Are we going to Mercia?

ARTHUR  
The king has asked for help

LEON  
The Dark warriors are there

ARTHUR  
As they were in Caerleon

LEON  
We can't fight them

ARTHUR  
You're wrong Leon. We can fight them. We just can't win. 

SHOT OF REFUGEES LOOKING WORN AND HELPLESS

FADE

3\. EXT DAY THE COURTYARD CAMELOT. AMONG THE REFUGEES  
Gwen and Blodwyn are sharing out supplies. 

BLODWYN  
Ma'am, you shouldn't be here. [She is holding her skirts up and does not look happy] These people, I mean, a queen shouldn't be down here with *them* 

GWEN  
This is what I'm good at Blodwyn. Taking care of people. I had forgotten with all the dresses and jewels that this is what I'm good at. 

[She continues to help the people, giving out bread and clothes] SHOT OF OTHERS LOOKING AT HER. BLODWYN (not happy) ARTHUR (Blankly) A HOODED CHARACTER AMONG THE REFUGEES. 

FADE 

CUTSCENE

4\. EXT EVENING A DESERTED BATTLEFIELD. ONLY THE DEAD REMAIN.   
Merlin walks among the dead. Many are burnt. 

MERLIN  
(Shouts to the sky) O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes! 

Silence

Merlin picks up a child's burnt doll. He weeps. 

FADE

CUTSCENE

5\. INT DAY CAMELOT   
Arthur is looking at maps with some of the Knights. Oswin is trying to get his attention. 

OSWIN  
Sire? Sire? 

ARTHUR  
If we take this pass we will have cover most of the way 

LEON  
But here [gestures to map] we would be at risk of ambush

ARTHUR  
Yes but if we send a force here [points to map] we can encircle them

OSWIN  
Sire?

LEON  
And if they have Dark Warriors? 

ARTHUR  
Fear makes us weak. We plan to win. Yes Oswin what is it? 

OSWIN  
The situation with refugees is getting impossible. We can't cope with more! I respectfully suggest that you tell them to stay away

ARTHUR  
I will not deny sanctuary to any who need it. Camelot is the last hope. We will not close our gates to the helpless. 

OSWIN  
But it is chaos out there!

ARTHUR  
Get Mer (beat) I will talk to Guinivere. See if she can help. 

FADE   
CUTSCENE

6\. EXT NIGHT A BLEAK LANDSCAPE.   
A party of refugees. They are attacked by bandits. The men fight but they are out-numbered. Merlin appears on a nearby hill. He chants an (inaudible) spell. The attackers fall back confused. The refugees escape. One figure slips away from the group Merlin falls to his knees clutching his stomach. He looks very ill. 

CUTSCENE

7\. EXT NIGHT A CAMP. A SINGLE FIRE IS BURNING. TWO HORSES ARE TETHERED. A FIGURE LIES ASLEEP BY THE FIRE.   
A hooded figure moves toward the sleeping man. The firelight glints on a knife. He turns over the sleeping form. It is a bag. A knife appears at his throat. Focus on Merlin holding the knife

MERLIN  
I'm not such a fool as to sleep in the open. Or not notice I was being followed. 

[The hooded man leans back for a moment then tosses Merlin down, twisting the knife from his hand and puting his foot on Merlin's chest, his own knife to Merlin's throat. 

HOODED MAN  
And I'm not such a fool as to be taken by a boy with a knife. [the knife moves over the triskelion mark] Who are you sorcerer? Why did you help those people? What do you want? In this land no one helps for nothing. 

[Merlin moves and the light shines on his face] 

HOODED MAN  
Merlin? 

MERLIN  
You know me? 

[the hooded man lowers his hood.]

MERLIN (CONT  
Tristan? 

TRISTAN  
Where is your King? Is he here? [points the knife at the mark again] Has he exiled you? 

MERLIN  
He knows what I am. But he did not exile me.

TRISTAN  
Then I'm surprised he let you wander this far on your own. Actually I'm surprised you let him stay without you

MERLIN  
[Sitting up} We have different things to do. 

TRISTAN  
You may not have noticed but the world is going to hell

MERLIN  
Got that, yeah. 

TRISTAN  
So why are you in the middle of this? 

MERLIN  
Would you believe I'm hunting a dragon? 

[Tristan looks at him] 

TRISTAN  
Last time I saw you you turned an idiot prince into a King Iso (beat) I would follow. Nothing about you surprises me. Well, yes the magic, but even that is not a big surprise. You always had a way about you. 

MERLIN  
Are they your people? The ones that got away

TRISTAN  
I was travelling with them. I smuggle people now. No profit, But maybe some good. They're heading for Camelot. No where else is safe

MERLIN  
Arthur will take them in

TRISTAN  
So he's still an idiot then

MERLIN  
(smiles) Just like me. 

TRISTAN  
It may be infectious. I have to get these people over the border but then... Do you want company on your dragon hunt?

MERLIN  
Idiots together? (He smiles) 

CUTSCENE

8\. EXT DAWN BLEAK LANDSACPE  
Merlin and Tristan ride side by side

TRISTAN  
So when we find the dragon what do you plan to do?

MERLIN  
Talk to her 

[Tristan stops his horse for a moment Then moves on]

TRISTAN  
(sarcastically) Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. 

FADE. 

9\. INT DAY GWAINE'S ROOM IN CAMELOT.   
Gwaine is packing. Blodwyn sits on the bed

BLODWYN  
And where is the King sending you now? He always uses you to do his dirty work.

GWAINE  
This is a good thing. I'm going to Ealdor. Merlin's mother lives there. Merlin adores her and the king, (beat) well I think he does too. She has always refused to come to Camelot but with this trouble about the kings thinks she should be safe. Like it or not. 

[he puts in arms around Blodwyn.]

GWAINE (CONT)   
You know I want to spend every minute with you but this is a good thing. You'll like Hunith. Everyone does. 

[He picks up his pack and heads for the door.

GWAINE (cont)  
Coming to see me off? 

[Blodwyn jumps up and follows him

FADE 

CUTSCENE

10\. INT DAY THE GREAT HALL  
The Hall is full of refugees, beds have been set up along the sides. Children are running among the beds. Gwen is standing overseeing servants laying out more bed. Arthur enters 

ARTHUR  
Guinivere?

GWEN  
Yes Arthur

ARTHUR  
There are children playing hopscotch on the Round table and [he stops a child from climbing one of the Royal banner] this is supposed to be the Great Hall

GWEN  
Yes Arthur?

ARTHUR  
How I supposed to dispense justice or give audiences with this lot here

GWEN  
Aren't you leaving in a few days?

ARTHUR  
Well yes, but

GWEN  
So they can use the room

ARTHUR  
But you

GWEN  
Arthur, you ordered that Camelot would take the refugees [she opens her arms to indicate the crowd], Well Camelot is taking them and if that means chalk marks on the Round Table that should be the least of your worries. This is war, Arthur, Your war and these are the people who always suffer 

[Arthur rears back as if she had hit him] 

ARTHUR  
(Uncertainly) Giunivere? 

GWEN  
I have work to do.

[She walks past him, ignoring his hand. She is watched by one of the refugees, standing in the shadows. Puck stands beside him]

PUCK  
That is one angry Queen. Even for a mortal 

MANAWYDAN  
She doesn't see what it is he fights for. 

PUCK  
Do any of them? 

MANAWYDAH  
Some do, the others follow. but if she is to play her part she must know. 

PUCK  
So tell her

MANAWYDAN  
You really don't know much about mortal women do you Rob? 

PUCK   
Nor immortal ones for that matter. 

MANAWYDAN  
What she needs is to get what she wants. All of it. Even the part she doesn't know she wants. Then we will see if she wants it. 

PUCK  
And if she does?

MANAWYDAN  
Then that will be the world. And none of this will ever have been

PUCK  
You play with high stakes. 

MANAWYDAN  
I play with the truth. When I roll the dice everything is to play for. We'll see which Albion survives. 

 

FADE 

 

11\. EXT DAY EALDOR   
A peaceful day in the village, as seen from a wooded hill nearby. Soldiers swoop out of the woods and into the village. Screams reach the woods. Camera sees the watcher - it is Morgana. She smiles. 

CUTSCENE

12\. INT DAY A COTTAGE IN EALDOR   
Hunith is held by two guards. Morgana enters 

MORGANA  
Hunith. Do you know I had quite forgotten you, until I was reminded. [She looks around] The place has not changed I see

HUNITH  
But you have. Once you stood for something, now you are everything you used to despise.

MORGANA  
You think you know me so well? Who is to say what dreams I had then. Or have now. Where is Merlin? 

HUNITH  
(surprised) Camelot. Safe. You can't get him

MORGANA  
(very casual tone) He left Camelot a month ago. No one knows why. Do you? 

HUNITH  
No. He did not come here. 

MORGANA  
But he might. I could leave a welcome just in case. But you, my dear will come with me. You will be most useful when I finally meet Emrys. 

[Hunith pulls away from the guards, wresting a knife from one.]

HUNITH   
I won't let you use me against my son!

[She slashes at the leg of one of the guards then bolts for the door. Morgana raises her hand then hesitates for a fraction of a second. Hunith gets out

MORGANA  
After her you idiot! 

[Hunith races across the ground into the forest, the gaurds in hot pursuit, finally Hunith stands at bay above a river gorge. She looks at the soldiers, puts the knife to her chest, the soldiers look on. She falls into the gorge as Morgana arrives. 

[Morgana stares into the gorge] 

SOLDIER  
Madam, the outriders report a Camelot patrol coming this way. Will we engage them?

MORGANA  
No. Not here. Not yet. Withdraw and return to the main force. 

SOLDIER  
And the village

MORGANA  
Burn it. Kill them all

[The soldiers leave. Morgana stands for a moment looking in to the gorge]

MORGANA  
I will find him. He will break. 

[She walks to the village clearing, skirts flowing. She looks up to the sky. Aithusa lands ] 

FADE 

CUTSCENE

 

13\. EXT NIGHT A CAMP IN A DELL ON A MOOR  
Three horses are tethered. A small fire burns. Merlin lies asleep. Tristan sits keeping watch. Merlin stirs and cries out. He wakes

TRISTAN  
You okay?

MERLIN  
[Rubbing eyes] Just a dream. I have issues with dreams. You never know where they are coming from.

TRISTAN  
And where did this dream come from?

MERLIN  
Somewhere cold 

[He sits looking into the fire] 

CUTSCENE

 

14 . INT MORNING CAMELOT THE CASTLE  
[Gwen is busy dealing with logistics, looking s list, giving orders. A servant approaches]

SERVANT  
Your majesty, if you would, there is an issue in here, 

GWEN  
(Sighs) Another one [she enters. The room disolves into a shifting space: a bright room, a cosy study, a wooded glade etc. Manawydan]

MANAWYDAN  
Welcome Guinivere, Queen of Camelot

GWEN  
(angry) Who are you. What have you done.

MANAWYDAN  
Be at peace Queen, this is no threat to you. If you step back through the door, [he gestures, the Camelot door is still visible] you be back in your own world. But are you not a little curious. 

[Gwen opens the door - the corridor in Camelot is there. She turns back] 

GWEN  
Camelot has been attacked by magic many times. We will defeat you

MANAWYDAN  
That would be very impressive if I were attacking . But I'm not. I am offering a gift. Not to Camelot, to you. You've been through a great deal Guinivere and you are very unhappy. Why should you not get what you want? 

GWEN  
Why? . 

MANAWYDAN  
Because you deserve the chance to get what *you* want. Just you Guinivere, Or is it Gwen? You have so many names your majesty, so many - but what do you want?

GWEN  
What I want doesn't matter

MANAWYDAN  
I can tell you if you like. (Silence) You miss your friendship with Morgana, you fear for the safety of Camelot, you want to be loved by the one you love and you long for a child. Have I got it right? 

GWEN  
Who are you? 

MANAWYDAN  
Some call me Manawydan. some Manannon, but names don't matter. You do.   
[The room becomes the Round Table room in Camelot. A tapestry hangs on the wall. It shows Arthur, Guinivere, and the knights. Manawydan goes over to the tapastry]

MANAWYDAN  
What a lovely image. But so vulnerable. Have you ever pulled a thread, Guinivere, and seen a cloth unravel, until it is only a pile of yarn, ready to be woven into a new pattern? That is what I am offering you. You can pull a thread and re-weave your life into the pattern you desire. But you should not trust me. I will let you see this life and then I will ask you to choose to cut the thread. If you do, that will be your life. 

GWEN  
I don't understand

MANAWYDAN  
You will. But I warn you, when the choice comes, you must make it. You need to find which thread you will cut before then. 

GWEN  
I don't want this

MANAWYDAN  
It happens anyway

[The room dissolves.] 

FADE 

CUTSCENE 

 

15 INT DAY A HOUSE IN CAMELOT.   
[a humble house. Simple furniture. A bed. Gwen sleeps. Gwen stirs. A hand strokes her face]

LANCELOT  
Wake up Beautiful, we have a busy day today. 

[Gwen opens her eyes and looks at him. he kisses her and she responds. There is a shout. 

MOLLY  
Mama! Will you let me carry the basket today? 

THOMAS  
But I'm the eldest it's my right

LANCELOT  
Easy you two, - you can share [to Gwen] I'm sorry, I have to work this morning. There is a new batch coming from Mercia tomorrow and we are behind. But Elyan and I should be finished by midday.   
[He kisses her agian and gets up. She watches as he dresses. he moves in to another room} 

LANCELOT  
Gwen! You have a present

[She goes out in to the main room. It is comfortable and spacious but plain and simple. A box sits on the table in the centre of the room. She opens it. It is a very pretty dress. Lancelot stands behind her and puts his arms around her]

LANCELOT  
She never forgets a holiday does she? I think if you weren't married to me you'd still be at the Palace. Do you miss it? Do you miss the excitment of being close to all that power?

[Gwen turns in his arms and kisses him.]

GWEN  
No. [she buries her head in his chest] I only want you. I always wanted you. 

FADE 

 

CUTSCENE

16 INT DAY THE SAME ROOM   
Gwen is cooking. Tom is sitting by the table

TOM  
You make the best breakfast a man could wish for. 

GWEN  
I like to cook for you father

TOM  
We had better hurry up if we are to be ready for the picnic. [he rises and gives her a peck on the cheek] You're a good girl Gwen. And you're husband's a good man. Now if only that son of mine would settle down and 

[Elyan enters]

ELYAN  
You complaining about me again Dad? 

TOM  
Well look at Gwen here. Married to the second best blacksmith in Camelot, has the favour of the Regent, and there you are, just the third best blacksmith in Camlelot

ELYAN  
Hey! I'm better than Lancelot you know!

TOM  
Well then prove it. [ takes last bite] We have an order to finish before the new batch come in. Lance has already started. 

[He gets up and walks to the door. He pauses]

TOM  
Never thought we'd be making them. Not in Camelot. 

ELYAN  
Hush Dad!   
[He looks around nervously. They both leave. Gwen looks at the room. it looks warm and well tended. A home She smiles} 

CUTSCENE

17 EXT DAY CAMELOT THE TOWN BEDECKED WITH BANNERS AND FLAGS   
Gwen is walking arm and arm with Lancelot. She is weraring the new dress. Tom has Molly's hand while Thomas runs ahead, laughing back at Elyan. 

MOLLY  
Prince's day is my favourite holiday

LANCELOT  
And why is that Molly? 

MOLLY  
Because I wear a pretty dress and we have a picnics and the whole town is pretty. 

THOMAS  
But Mama is sometimes sad, so I don't like it. 

[Lancelot looks at Gwen] 

LANCELOT  
You knew him, when you worked in the Palace. I sometimes forget that you knew him.

GWEN  
(smiling at Lancelot) Knew who? 

LANCELOT  
Prince Arthur

GWEN  
(she looks bothered - remembering) Oh. Yes. I remember. 

MOLLY  
There was a Prince?

TOM  
You tell your sister the story young Tom

THOMAS  
Prince Arthur was the old king's son and everyone thought he would be king and everyone liked him 'cause he was strong and brave but then King Bayard killed him in a really sneaky way by poison and the old king got really angry and he went to war with Mercia and we won and that was the start of Albion.

TOM  
(breaking in on the story) And when the old king went mad and married a troll

ELYAN  
Shh! We don't mention that

TOM  
Well he did! Anyway young Tom, the Regent was there and she used her magic to save Camelot from the Troll and she conquered all the other Kingdoms and made Camelot the centre of Albion but she never forgot the poor prince whose death started it all so she declared his birthday to be a holiday for all of Camelot. 

GWEN  
(murmuring) It's Arthur's birthday.

TOM  
And the Regent is *my* godmother, so there! 

[Gwen catches sight of Manawydan in a doorway]

GWEN  
Oh there's someone... 

{She goes over to the doorway} 

GWEN  
Arthur is the thread. I must lose him to gain all of this? Is that what you mean?

MANAWYDAN  
Ands would you lose him? [She does not answer. SHOT OF LANCELOT SMILING IN THE SUNLIGHT] Give me your answer tomorrow. 

[Gwen returns to Lancelot, putting her arm around him as they walk. Molly slips her hand into Gwen's. Gwen smiles] 

CUTSCENE

18\. EXT DAY CAMELOT TOWN SQUARE  
[A crowd of people all in finery. Gwen and her family are part of the crowd. Morgana appears on a balcony. She is dressed very well, with a diadem in her hair] 

MORGANA  
I thank you for coming here to mark this special occasion. The prince is remembered as one whose loss brought life to Albion and he deserves to have a place in out memory. Others do not. There are some among you who have plotted against the good of Albion, and though it goes against my nature I must protect my people from this evil

[Two people are brought out to a raised platform. They are bound and they were iron collars. It is Rian and Gwydion. Morgana stretches out her hand.]

MORGANA  
You have been found guilty of using magic to plot against the rightful rule of Albion. There is one punishment. Because of the day I will be merciful.

[Her eyes turn gold. The two writhe in their bonds, obviously in pain then fall, dead.] 

MORGANA  
So perish all enemies of Albion

CROWD  
So perish all enemies of Albion. 

MORGANA  
Now, my people, rejoice, be merry, it is a holiday!

VOICE IN THE CROWD  
Long Live the Regent! 

[Cry is taken up throughout the crowd. Lancelot, Tom and Elyan all join in, as do the children. Gwen looks disturbed, then joins] 

CUTSCENE

19 EXT DAY CAMELOT LEAVING THE SQUARE  
Gwen and her family are walking out of the square. She is subdued. Two soldiers stand in front of her. 

SOLDIER   
The Regent wants to see you. Follow me

[Gwen looks puzzled]

GWEN  
Just me? 

[Soldier shrugs. They all follow

CUTSCENE

20\. INT DAY THE CASTLE OF CAMELOT A CORRIDOR  
[Banners hang on the walls, they are black and sliver not Camelot red] 

CUTSCENE

21\. INT DAY A ROOM IN CAMELOT  
[Morgana is standing by they fireplace.] 

MORGANA  
Gwen! How good of you to come. I am so sorry you had to see that, but examples must be made, don't you think. Lancelot, I swear you look handsomer than ever. And the children, how sweet. Tom, Elyan, we are such old friend snow we don't stand on ceremony 

[Despite her words, Tom Elyan and Lancelot bow] 

GWEN  
[Curtesies] Morgana

MORGANA  
I see you are wearing your gift. I'm glad it fits .

GWEN  
Yes, it does, thank you. 

MORGANA  
I saw you in the crowd and I just had to see you all. It is so rarely we get to chat. Lancelot, Elyan, such fine figures, how is it you are not in my gaurd? 

TOM  
They are needed in the forge, your highness. Much work is done behind the scenes. 

MORGANA  
Indeed it is. Your swords helped us win Essetir. That was a fierce battle but they are boken in now, as are the other kingdoms. Albion is secure. Arthur would be so proud. 

[Gwen starts at his name] 

MORGANA  
Do you know, Gwen, I thought he was a little bit gone on you at one time. Not that he would have done anything about it. Arthur was so caught up in rank and positon while at the same time being noble and pure he would simply have pinned for a while. Did you notice anything? 

GWEN  
No my lady

MORGANA.  
Oh it is good to be able to talk to a friend, is it not? But now I must get back to business. 

[They bow. She extends hands with them - lingering perhaps a moment with Lancelot. They leave] 

CUTSCENE

22\. INT EVENING THE FORGE   
Lancleot is tidying up. Gwen enters. She wanders around the forge, picking up things as she speaks,

GWEN  
Why didn't you join the Regent's Gaurds, Didn't you always want to be a knight? 

LANCELOT  
A knight, yes, but not one of the guards. I know she is your friend Gwen and maybe she doesn't know but.. (pause) I did my service in the ranks just like everyone else and the things I saw done in Mercia. Well lets jsut say the ones who come here could be called the lucky ones. I didn't want to be part of that.   
[He pulls her close and whispers in her ear] If it wasn't for you and the children I might have become a rebel after what I saw. 

GWEN  
It couldn't be that bad. This is Camelot. We stand for good. 

LANCELOT  
[Pulling away from her] (bitterly) Of course we do Gwen. What I saw was just a mirage [He kicks at a pile of metal in the corner] Though I can't complain, I'm part of it now. 

[The pile falls apart revealing iron neck collars and manacles.} 

CUTSCENE

23\. EXT DAY A STREET IN CAMELOT.  
Gwen is shopping. Four soliders, dressed in black and silver march by. 

TOWNSWOMAN  
Oh it's the new slaves from Mercia

TOWNSMAN  
Some of the rebels for Essetir too I hear. 

TOWNSWOMAN  
I can't help feeling a tiny bit sorry for the slaves.They look so miserable

TOWNSMAN  
They deserve it, starting the war, making us fight them. 

[a column of slaves appear. They are chained together, dressed in rags, many with open sores. Overseers are beside them with whips. A girls runs over to them with water. It is Charys. She begins to shout]

CHARYS  
Can't you see? Can't you see what you are doing? These are people! What Camelot is doing to Mercia is wrong! 

TOWNSMAN  
Quiet! You'll get us all in trouble

CHARYS  
This is evil. You must listen. What is being done in Mercia is wrong [She picks up loaf from a stall] Camelot eats well because Merica starves! 

[Muttering from the crowd. Traitor! Druid Liar! Long live the Regent. A group of Regent's guards appear. They drag Charys away. Gwen runs home] 

CUTSCENE

24\. INT DAY THE FORGE   
[Lancelot is in the forge. Morgana is with him. Gwen stops at the door]

MORGANA  
You want me

LANCELOT   
I want you [his reactions are forced and unnatural]

MORGANA  
You want to kiss me

LANCELOT  
I want to kiss you

[Morgana kisses him.]

MORGANA  
Oh yes, that was nice. Why should Gwen have all the fun

[Morgana moves to leave Gwen backs away]

MORGANA  
You will be at the Palace at sunset

LANCELOT   
I will be at the Palace at sunset. 

[Morgana leaves She does not see Gwen. Lancelot slumps down, his head in his hands. Gwen slips away into the house

25\. INT DAY GWEN'S HOUSE  
Gwen sits at the table The children are playing. Lancelot comes in. He looks strained. he picks up Molly and hugs her

LANCELOT  
Do you think she's getting a fever, she seems very flushed. 

GWEN  
I'll have Giaus have a look at her

lANCELOT   
[He comes around and puts his hands on her shoulders] Oh Gwen, it's been years, you still miss him?   
{Gwen looks at him}

THOMAS  
Who's Gaius?

LANCELOT  
He was the physician at the Palace when your mother worked there. The old king had him killed. 

THOMAS  
Was he a traitor like those people yesterday? 

LANCELOT  
No, he was just doing magic before the Regent was in charge. The Old King was very strongly against magic. 

THOMAS  
Was he a druid then? Cos they're all traitors. I'd like to kill them all. But there won't be any left when I grow up cos the Regent will do it before

LANCELOT  
Thomas! Don't talk like that. Not all druids are traitors. You need to be more tolerant

THOMAS  
You shouldn't talk like that Daddy, Druids are traitors, the Regent's guard say so, and anyone who disgrees with the Regent's guard is a traitor too and I would have to tell them!

GWEN  
(in horror) Thomas! 

THOMAS  
What? (pause) I'm going out to play. I'll be home for dinner. 

[he leaves. Gwen turns her face into Lancelot, he strokes her hair] 

LANCELOT  
He's right I should be more careful. 

GWEN  
Oh. Lancelot, what's happening here?   
[He is silent, but stays stoking her hair] 

LANCELOT  
I'll won't be home for dinner, I have to do some work. I don't know when I'll be back. 

GWEN  
In the forge?

LANCELOT   
No

GWEN  
Did I see Morgana leaving? 

[Lancelot tenses, his hand stills. his gaze is fixed on nothing]

LANCELOT  
No. 

[a tear rolls down Gwen's face] 

 

FADE 

CUTSCENE 

26\. EXT DAY THE STEETS OF CAMELOT  
[Gwen walks through the streets. She notices things. Posters on the walls saying Denounce Traitors. Death to Merica, Others say Long live the Regent. Morgana's face is on many of them.   
She notices many people with slave collars, a whipping post at a street corner, a man physically beating a slave in the street. She runs into someone. A slave. The slave falls at her feet begging for mercy for having touched her. It is Hunith.

GWEN  
Hunith

[Hunith looks up]

HUNITH  
You know my name? 

GWEN  
I knew your son

HUNITH  
I never had a son. Goddess be thanked I never brought a child into this world

[Her owner appears, pulls her away]

OWNER  
Is she bothering you?

GWEN  
No, No, she's 

OWNER  
[Pulls Hunith by the hair] You're more trouble than you're worth rebel scum. I've had enough [he hits her hard, she falls unconscious or dead Gwen stares in horror. She looks up Manawydan is stnading in the street.]

GWEN  
(Dully) It was Merlin. It was Merlin all along. He was the thread. And I (she chokes) 

MANAWYDAN  
You wanted him gone.It is time Guinivere. 

FADE / DISOLVE  
27\. DREAMSCAPE  
[They are back in the Manawydan's room]

MANAWYDAN  
You must choose. If you cut the thread, the world you have seen will be all there has ever been. You will not remember this and you will go on with your life. If you do not cut the thread, this will be a dream, and you will be Queen Guinivere. But this is the point of choice. 

GWEN  
Lancelot

MANAWYDAN  
Cut the thread and you will have him. 

GWEN  
In the world ruled by her. 

MANAWYDAN  
Is it so bad? You are safe. You have love, you have family? Your life is good

GWEN  
And others? Mercia, the slaves, 

MANAWYDAN  
Do they matter? 

GWEN  
Yes

MANAWYDAN  
More than you? 

GWEN  
(Sobbing) Lancelot

MANAWYDAN  
Choose

GWEN  
Don't cut the thread. Merlin must exist.

[The room fades, all disappears] 

CUTSCENE 

28 . INT DAY. A ROOM IN CAMELOT.   
[Gwen stands, weeping. Gaius enters.] 

GAUIS  
Your majesty, I was looking for you the king said to [he looks at her] Gwen, are you all right? 

GWEN  
Just having a moment [she reaches for his hand] I'm glad to see you Gaius

GAIUS  
Really? I can't think why

GWEN  
You wanted to see me

GAIUS  
Ah yes, some of the Druid healers have asked to help with the sick. The king said to refer to you. 

[BRIEF SILENCE] 

GWEN  
Yes. yes of course, if they wish. (pause) It all seems so unreal Gaius. 

GAIUS  
I know what you mean Your majesty. 

GWEN  
No, no you don't. 

[She leaves} 

FADE 

29 INT DAY A CORRIDOR IN CAMELOT   
Arthur, Elyan and Oswin are walking briskly, Arthur looking at papers as he does so. Gwen walks towards them . 

ARTHUR  
Elyan, I want you to go to Caerleon, find Annis. Find her and fill her in on what has been happening. Thanks to Merlin we know that the attacks come from Deifr. We need to bring the fight to them but we can't if we are all fragmented. Find Annis, find a way to bring us together. (pause) And Elyan. You cannot be captured. 

(Silence) 

ELYAN  
I understand Sire. 

[He bows, he leaves, pausing for a moment to nod to Gwen. She looks upset] 

OSWIN  
Sire, this is important, Your army will have to bring much more supplies. We have reports of famine in Mercia. The army will not be able to live off the land. 

ARTHUR  
(sighs) [Rubs eyes] Talk to the quartermasters. We'll need more horses too. 

[A messenger appears]

MESSENGER  
Sire, Sir Gwaine has returned. 

[Arthur walks hurridly, followed by Gwen and Oswin]

CUTSCENE

30\. EXT DAY THE STEPS OF CAMELOT  
Gwaine's patrol ride in. Arthur is waiting on the steps. Gwaine dismounts and walks slowly to him.]

GWAINE  
Sire.

ARTHUR  
Ealdor? 

(a pause) [Gwaine fumbles with his hands]

GWAINE.  
Ealdor is gone. Burnt. 

ARTHUR  
Hunith? 

[Gwaine shakes his head. Arthur says nothing, just looks blankly, then he turns and walks inside]

CUTSCENE

31\. INT DAY A CORIDOR IN CAMELOT  
[Arthur walks, then almost punches the wall. He leans on his arm, head on in the crook of his elbow shielding his eyes. Whe he stands he looks determined, but his eyes are moist.} 

CUTSCENE

32 EXT DAY THE STEPS OF CAMELOT  
Gwen is standing alone. The courtyard is full of the preparation for war. 

GWEN  
It's all happening anyway. I gave him up and it is all happening anyway,

[She sobs} 

CREDITS.


	10. Falling Apart

1\. EXT DAY A MOOR  
Merlin and Tristan on horses, leading the pack horse. It is raining. they looks cold.

TRISTAN  
So this plan of yours, to talk to the Dragon.

MERLIN  
Yeah? 

TRISTAN  
What are we going to say

MERLIN  
We aren't going to say anything. I will talk

TRISTAN  
And that always goes well. 

MERLIN  
You know you are starting to sound like Arthur

TRISTAN  
Me, sounding like a King! No I'm a common man

MERLIN  
No you sounding like a sarcastic prat. 

TRISTAN  
(grins) That I can accept

[They ride on] 

 

FADE 

 

2\. INT DAY CAMELOT ARTHUR'S STUDY  
Arthur is sitting by a dask in front of a window. Piles of papers litter the desk. Leon sits in front of it. 

LEON  
The scouts have gone out. The main force is ready to go tomorrow. 

ARTHUR  
Good. (pause) I'm not leaving you much to work with, Leon. If Camelot is attacked you must arm the civilians and trust to the walls. 

LEON  
Yes Sire. 

[Arthur stands and looks out the window] 

ARTHUR  
You know there is a very good chance we won't be coming back. [he turns] Keep my city for me, Leon, keep it true. 

LEON  
[Stands.] I will will Arthur. I swear it. 

[Arthur nods slowly. Leon looks as if he is going to say more but Arthur quickly speaks] 

ARTHUR  
I'm leaving Gwaine with you. You'll need a right hand. 

LEON  
He won't like that Sire. He will feel left out.

ARTHUR  
He'll have to get over it

LEON  
(sighs) It won't be easy to keep him. I love him like a brother but (sighs) he is very disrepectful. And annoying. 

ARTHUR  
(Smiles) I've learned to respect disrepecful and annoying.

LEON  
(smiling doubtfully) Yes Sire. (Pause) Is there any news of Merlin? 

ARTHUR  
No. I don't expect any. It is too dangerous. (Sighs) We are all scattered. Elyan in Caerleon, Percival - if he still lives, Merlin... (his voice falters) 

LEON  
Sire, you cannot go to war with that attitude. You are our King. You must believe in victory. 

ARTHUR  
(sad smile) Can I believe in miracles?

[A knock at the door Oswin enters] 

OSWIN  
Sire, there are people here seeking an audience. 

[Rian pushes past him, followed by Gwydian and Charys] 

RIAN  
[to Oswin] really Oswin, People? Can't you use names? 

ARTHUR  
What can I do for you? (sarcastic) I am a little busy, with the war, you know

RIAN  
It's what we can do for you Lord King. Gaius says you will not allow him to accompany you? 

ARTHUR  
He is needed here. 

RIAN  
So you need a healer

ARTHUR  
I thank you, Rian, but we will be moving hard and fast. That is no pace for you 

CHARYS  
Exactly. that is why I will be going with you. [Rian moves to say something] No mother, I'm not asking I'm telling. he needs healers and we are going, even if we have to follow the army. 

ARTHUR  
Is this a Druid thing? Not asking permission? 

RIAN  
(smiling) Does Emrys do it?

ARTHUR  
All the time. (to Charys) You said we?

CHARYS  
There are other healers who will come and (hesitates) 

GWYDION  
You know some druids have learnt to fight. They wish to join you also

ARTHUR  
Why? 

CHARYS  
You said we were part of Camelot now, your people. If we are yours, then you are ours, our King. And if you fight, we fight. 

RIAN  
Your cause is just Lord King. You have our loyalty. 

ARTHUR  
What would Emrys say? 

RIAN  
You know him best, you say?

ARTHUR  
I think he'll be proud. As I am honoured. But I can't take you

CHARYS  
Why not?

ARTHUR  
It is too dangerous. (to Rian) You almost lost your daughter once, would you lose her again? You cannot use magic beyond our borders. 

CHARYS  
Oh we can use, it, just not often. We need to work to make this a short war. We're coming Lord king, either with your army or behind it. 

GWYDIAN  
Sire, I have found it is easier to say yes early on. It saves time. And have you met Heledd? Charys is sweetness and light compared to her

[Charys glares, Rian laughs} 

RIAN  
You will have Druid Healers, and Druid fighters. It is settled. 

FADE 

CUTSCENE

 

3\. EXT NIGHT A CAMPFIRE  
Merlin and Tristan. Merlin is crouched by the fire, cooking. Tristan sits back. he takes off a boot. Merlin goes to help him

TRISTAN  
I may talk like your king but I don't need a servant

MERLIN  
[backs away to the fire] Sorry. Force of habit

TRISTAN  
Doesn't it bother you, serving him?

MERLIN  
No. I'm not (hestitates) I'm not (stresses word) diminished by being his servant. And I don't let him walk on me. Not that he would, not any more. We're used to each other. [He goes back to his cooking, but is obviously thinking. He hands Tristan a cup]

TRISTAN  
It's good. Being used to someone. You get used to the the way they like their meat cooked, or the way they laugh at your stupid jokes or the way they are always there guarding your back, holding [he stops abruptly and stares into the fire]

 

IMAGES OF ISOLDE - ENDING WITH HER DEATH 

TRISTAN (CONT)  
[He raises his cup] (voice breaking) To absent friends

[Merlin looks shocked as though he has just seen something he hadn't known was there, then hold his cup]

MERLIN  
To absent friends [he stares into the flames} 

CUTSCENE 

 

4\. EXT NIGHT THE BATTLEMENTS OF CAMELOT  
Arthur stands alone looking out over the city and beyond. 

ARTHUR  
(to himself) It's all falling apart, Merlin. It's falling apart before I could put it together

[Gaius enters} 

GAIUS  
Sire!

ARTHUR  
What are you doing here? (worried) Is something wrong with.. 

GAIUS  
No Sire, I was just taking a walk.

[Arthur raises an eyebrow]

GAIUS (CONT)   
If you must know Merlin told me to keep an eye on you, see if you were sleeping. He said to check up here if you weren't

ARTHUR  
Still nannying me from a distance

GAIUS  
He cares about you, Sire. 

ARTHUR  
I know. [He looks out at the city] (pause) You've never trusted me have you Gaius? Not really. 

GAIUS  
(Indignant) Sire! Of course I [Arthur is looking at him seriously] (pause) I trust you now. 

ARTHUR  
I don't blame you for not trusting me. You had reason. You lived in fear for so long.We Pendragons are good at causing fear. [Looking away] My father is not very happy with how I rule you know. 

GAIUS  
Sire, If your father were here I'm sure he'd be very proud of you

ARTHUR  
(interrupting) No flattery Gaius. Not tonight. My father disapproves of everything I've done. 

GAIUS  
[Coming to the battlements and carefully not looking at Arthur] (speaks slowly) Your father tried very hard to be a great king but on the way he forgot how to be a good man. You are both. 

ARTHUR  
[Puts his hands to his face] It doesn't feel like that. I'm afraid all the time, ever since I was Crowned. [he looks at Gaius] How did you live like this, waiting for the other shoe to fall, waiting to mess up so badly that (he chokes) (pause) I'm afraid. 

GAIUS  
My dear boy, everyone is afraid. [He turns Arthur to see Camelot] You're afriad of letting us down. But you can't, not now. We all know you have given your heart to Camelot, we know that it is your people you think of. You can't let us down. Whatever happens in this war, we know you are with us. 

[Arthur sighs a shuddering breath]

GAIUS (CONT)  
And as for how you get through the fear - you concentrate on what you have to do now. Each minute, just think of what needs to be done in that minute. And you, Sire need to sleep. 

ARTHUR  
(Hollow laugh) as if I could. 

GAIUS  
[Takes out a small phial] This will help Sire, strong enough to let you sleep mild enough to leave you alert in the morning. Now, come Sire, time for bed. 

[He walks the King like a child towards the turret door. Arthur looks back at the skyline. The moon, half full, appears from behind a cloud.]

ARTHUR  
I wonder if Merlin is sleeping

GAIUS  
If he can he is.

[They leave] 

 

CUTSCENE

5\. EXT NIGHT SKYSCAPE - THE MOON AND CLOUDS 

6\. EXT NIGHT MERLN'S CAMP   
{Merlin lies awake looking at the sky.] 

CUTSCENE

7\. INT DAWN ARTHUR'S ROOM   
[Arthur finishes getting dressed. He looks around the room - Flashbacks of Merlin eating an apple, Merlin, holding his armour etc. George enters ]

GEORGE  
Forgive me Sire, I should have been here earlier. 

ARTHUR  
It's fine George. As you can see I can dress myself. 

GEORGE  
Yes Sire. If you would just allow me... 

[He makes some alterations. Arthur looks slowly round the room] 

GEORGE  
There now. (pause) If I may say Sire, I, we, all of the servants, we wish you good luck Sire. 

ARTHUR  
Thank you George. - My helm? 

[George hands him the helm. Arthur goes to the door, then turns and looks around once more. It is evident he is saying goodbye. He leaves] 

CUTSCENE

8\. EXT DAY THE STEPS OF CAMELOT.   
[The Courtyard is full of men and horses, an army ready to depart. Focus on: Charys, carrying a pack and smiling. Focus on: Heledd, two swords sheathed on her back, Meurig and Sulien are beside her. Arthur, Leon, Gwen and Gwaine stand on the steps  
Arthur is looking at Camelot as though he is drinking in the castle. Arthur turns to Gwen

ARTHUR  
Guinivere, You have been one of the joys of my life. I am. So. Sorry. That I haven't been able to be the husband you deserve. 

GWEN  
Arthur!

ARTHUR  
Be safe, Guinivere. [He kisses her forehead] 

[Arthur turns to Leon. He grips his arm in a warrior handshake.]

ARTHUR  
Keep Camelot for me. 

LEON  
I will Sire. My life on it. 

[Arthur nods conveying deep trust] [Arthur turns to Gwaine] 

ARTHUR  
Gwaine

GWAINE  
Sire

ARTHUR  
You are unhappy that I have ordered you stay here

GWAINE  
I'm sure you have your reasons

ARTHUR  
I have. (Pause) I have asked Leon to protect Camelot. I ask you to guard Guinivere. Please Gwaine. Protect her. In this hell I need to know that some of those I care about are safe. 

GWAINE  
Arthur? (pause) I will. 

ARTHUR  
I trust you. 

GWAINE  
I will not let you down

[Arthur nods. He turns and looks at Camelot. He goes down the steps and mounts his horse. Without looking back he raises his arm and indicates that the army should more. He rides out, the knights follow, red cloaks flowing, the soldiers and men at arms follow. It takes time for them all to leave. Gwen stands on the steps, flanked by Leon and Gwaine] 

GWEN  
He does not expect to return. 

(silence)

[She turns and walks inside. Gwaine follows her. Leon stands on the steps. 

LEON  
He has to return. 

FADE.

 

9\. EXT DAY ESTABLISHING SHOT - THE MOORS A TAVERN NESTLED IN A VALLEY

[Merlin and Tristan ride towards the building.] 

TRISTAN  
You can't just walk into a tavern and ask people if they've seen a dragon

MERLIN  
Why not? 

TRISTAN  
It's a bit obvious

MERLIN  
So's a dragon but I haven't had much luck finding her.

TRISTAN  
Just leave the talking to me

MERLIN   
I can do chatty. I'm good at it. And you're Mr. broody and silent

TRISTAN  
You know, I used to feel sorry for you having to deal with that aristocratic twit, but now he has my sympathy.

MERLIN  
Ya love me really 

TRISTAN  
I do not . And remember, I talk you, stay quiet

FADE

CUTSCENE

 

10\. INT DAY A TAVERN  
[The tavern is full. Men sit and stand in groups, tankards of ale before them. They are all armed. An air of tension. Low voiced conversations, serious tomne, no laughter or banter.  
Tristan is at the bar. Merlin on a wooden bench by a crude table. He sips from a cup. A group of men sit behind him

MAN#1  
We should really move north. Lord Ethmund is setting up a militia, we could join.

MAN#2  
I'm getting out of here. Rhegad maybe, or get a boat. I'm not staying to get slaughtered

MAN#3  
They say Camelot is coming. The king himself. We should wait

MAN#2  
I'm not risking my neck in the hope that the pretty-boy king gets off his arse to come here. He's waited long enough. Mercia could have done with help three months ago. while he was braiding his hair and living in comfort

[Merlin pushes back his bench so that it hits man#2 in the back of the legs. He is pushed forward and spills his beer. He turns angrily to Merlin who stands]

MAN#2  
(shouting) You idiot! 

MERLIN  
Only one man gets to call me that. You are not him [He punches Man#2 in the jaw, pulling back his fist and wincing afterwards. Man#2 aims a punch at Merlin who ducks. Tristan looks from the bar with a 'did you really have to do this' look on his face. He walks over to the brawl]

FADE

CUTSCENE

 

FADE

11\. EXT DAY THE TAVERN   
[Sounds from inside - crashes, grunts. The door opens. Merlin flies out of the doorway, obviously thrown. He lands awkwardly but gets to his feet, rubbing the back of his head. Tristan appears at the door and strolls out Merlin goes to where the horses are tied up. he unties them and leads the horses to the front

TRISTAN  
First bar fight?

MERLIN  
Suprisingly no

TRISTAN  
(sighs) Actually that doesn't surprise me. I'm surprised you're still alive

[A man comes from behind the taven and tackles Tristan to the ground, holding a knife on him (Ray Winston)]

TOR  
I'm surprised you're still alive Smuggler, letting me get this close. Did I teach you nothing?

[Tristan looks over the man's shoulder and gives a little smile. ]

TRISTAN  
No need to kill him, he's not a threat.

[Merlin is standing very still. He has a crossbow in his hand pointed at Tristan's attacker]

MERLIN  
Looks pretty threatening to me

TOR  
So you did listen to me. Is the pretty blonde behind the horses then?

[Tristan's face goes expressionless. The man looks at him and pulls back, standing. He holds out a hand for Tristan to pull up. Tristan ignores it, stands up on his own, his face bleak. Merlin does not lower the bow]

TOR  
Do you need to avenge her?

[Tristan shakes his head]

TRISTAN  
What are you doing here Tor?

TOR  
Saw you having fun in the tavern. Decided to call in a favour.

TRISTAN  
What do you want

TOR  
Some of my men are held by Mercian guards north of here. I want to get them out before the war hits thme. There is an army headed that way. I'm calling in my marker Tristan. An extra sword will help. 

[Tristan looks at Merlin. Merlin finally lowers the bow] 

TRISTAN  
Our way lies north. I will honour my debt

MERLIN  
So. You guys are smuggling buddies then? How does that work? 

FADE 

12\. EXT OVERVIEW OF CAMELOT IN WINTER

13\. INT THE ROUND TABLE ROOM. 

[At the table: Leon, Gwen, Gwaine, and three others.] 

LEON  
So the reports have been confirmed. There is an army massing on our borders. We must bring the people of the outlying villages in with as much food as we can and prepare for a siege. 

KNIGHT  
Should we send for the king?

LEON  
It is doubtful he could fight his way back. This is not just our war. If he succeeds then maybe we will be be saved. I'm not going to risk any lives sending for him. You all have your duties. We meet again tomorrow.

[The knights and Leon leave. Gwen goes to a window and looks out. Gwaine stands beside her]

GWEN  
We should meet in a smaller room. This has too many reminders. 

GWAINE  
This is what we fight for. It's good to be here. 

[Gwen shrugs. Blodwyn enters. Gwaine bows to the Queen and gently touches Blodwyn's hand before leaving] 

GWEN  
I feel so helpless Blodwyn.

[Blodwyn looks at here intently]

BLODWYN  
You don't have to be Ma'am. Of course, locked up here in Camelot there is nothing you can do. But if you left. If you went out to find allies, to make peace, you could make a difference, 

GWEN  
What allies? Don't you think Arthur would have found them? 

BLODWYN  
Begging you pardon Ma'am, but the king is sometimes too noble for his own good. He hasn't looked everywhere. Do you remember the work we did with the maps? It is possible. 

GWEN  
(To herself) Possible? Hope?

FADE 

CUTSCENE

 

14\. EXT NIGHT OUTSIDE A SMALL VILLAGE.   
[Merlin, Tristan and Tor are lying on a ridge looking down into the village. Guards are patroling the perimeter of the village. They are some silhouettes against the light of doorways and windows in the village. 

MERLIN  
It looks peaceful. 

TOR  
It's not. By tomorrow night this place will be in ruins. D'you see the smoke?

[He gestures towards the distant skyline. Columns of smoke rise against the sky, red at the base]

TRISTAN  
They're burning as they go.

TOR  
Armies always do. 

MERLIN  
(Softly) Those fires are not set by men. 

TOR  
What's he talking about?

TRISTAN  
There is a dragon

TOR  
Just what I needed. I need to get my men out of here 

TRISTAN  
They are expecting an attack. 

MERLIN  
They wouldn't expect someone to just walk in though. I can do it. I'm just a servant. I can be invisible

TRISTAN  
You weren't invisible in the tavern

MERLIN  
[His expression changes, more Emrys than Merlin] I didn't want to be invisible there. 

TOR  
You plan on walking in there, freeing my men and walking out? 

MERLIN  
Uh Huh 

TOR  
I like you Kid, you survive this and free my men I'll owe you a favour - and that's a valuable thing in these parts as the smuggler here can say.

TRISTAN  
If you survive. That is not a plan

MERLIN  
See, the thing is, I keep coming up with elaborate plans for things but then something always goes wrong and I have to talk my way out. So now I'm starting with the talking part to save time. 

TRISTAN  
[Looks very sceptical] This is not going to work. 

FADE

CUTSCENE

15\. EXT MORNING OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE   
[Tristan and Tor are observing the village. We see: Merlin walks along the road. He carries a small pack. He is stopped by the guard. There is a dissussion (inaudible) some gesturing. The guard laughs, Merlin is let in. He waves at the guard. 

TOR  
Good kid

TRISTAN  
Getting out is the problem 

CUTSCENE

16\. EXT MORNING THE VILLAGE   
[Merlin walks through the village. People look tired and worried. He smiles at a child. She smiles back. He looks around, observing a building with barred windows.Merlin wanders over and sits down. He picks up pebles and starts to play with them- throwing and catching. One is thrown through the window. there is an oath inside. 

MERLIN  
Tor says hello

[a face appears at the window. Merlin does not look up]

PRISONER   
(to others) Right lads the boss is coming. (to Merlin) When?

MERLIN  
Dusk

PRISONER  
We'll be ready. 

[Merlin wanders around the village. It is evident there are preparations both for defence and for evacuation. Women and children are gathering at the road south. Merlin stands watching. A man in armour approaches Merlin - obviously an officer, but very young and very tired and stressed]

MERCIAN CAPTAIN  
Who are you? What are you doing here?

MERLIN  
Um. Merlin. I'm Merlin I'm eh, standing?

MERCIAN CAPTAIN  
Are you a fool?

MERLIN  
It has been said before

[the captain walks away. Merlin continues to watch. The captain returns}

MERCIAN CAPTAIN  
We're evacuating the women and children. You are not from here. You can go with them. 

MERLIN  
If it's all the same to you, I'm staying

MERCIAN CAPTAIN  
This village will be a battle field by tomorrow. 

MERLIN  
Yep. 

MERCIAN CAPTAIN  
Who are you?

MERLIN  
I told you. I'm Merlin. 

MERICIAN CAPTAIN  
Where are you from (sarcastically) Merlin

MERLIN  
[Stands straighter] Camelot. I'm from Camelot. 

[The captain's expression turns to one of hope]

MERCIAN CAPTAIN  
Is Camelot coming? Is the King coming?

MERLIN  
(a smile) Arthur will come. Call me the advance guard. 

MERCIAN CAPTAIN  
You don't look like a soldier. 

MERLIN  
You'd be surprised how often I get told that too. But I'll do what I can 

[Orders are shouted the column moves off. Only men are left.]

MERCIAN CAPTAIN  
Our task is to slow the attack. Let them (nods to evacuees) get away. Keep building the defences on the north side and bring in water - they use fire. 

[organised bustle. Merlin helps with the baricade. Dusk falls. Merlin gradually makes his way to the jail. Carefully he picks the lock. He is about to open the door when a sword is put to his throat] 

MERCIAN CAPTAIN  
So it was a lie. Camelot is not coming. You'e just a bandit

[The captain stands in the shadows, a bundle at his feet]

MERLIN  
Arthur will come. I am from Camelot. But Yes, I came to free them. 

[Captain sheaths his sword.]

MERCIAN CAPTAIN  
So did. I will leave no man to face the ravens in chains. 

[He opens the door and the men come out]

MERCIAN CAPTAIN  
There are your weapons. Take them and go. 

[A sound of shouting in the distance. They move to see. Tor and Tristan are running in to the village, swords drwan.]

TRISTAN  
They're coming in from the south, close the gates! 

[a rush to close the gates. Dark figures can be seen on the road]

TOR  
(to Merlin) Nice job. Pity it was interrupted. 

[fighting at the gate. It is quickly overwhelmed. Battle. Hand to hand combat. Tor is a brutal fighter, using every possible move. He and the Mercian captain win most fights, Others go down. Suddenly a phalanx of dark warriors appears. They are unstoppable. They cut a swathe through the defenders. Despair shows on faces. Tor falls beneath a blow and the dark warrior moves in for the killing stroke  
Merlin uses magic to blast the dark warrior, hitting the amulet. There is a blue glow about the warrior. Tristan swings at him. The blow makes contact the warrior goes down 

TOR  
Again! Hit the rest of them! 

[Merlin is startled. He strikes again - the same effect. As he strikes, the dark warriors lose their invulneraiblity. The battle becomes winnable. Obvious change in fighting will in the defenders. They have hope. Merlin keeps striking.  
Tristan makes his way to Merlin]

TRISTAN  
How will you know when you near the end of your magic?

MERLIN  
I won't. I will just reach for it and it won't be there. 

TRISTAN  
[Puts his hand on Merlin's shoulder and shakes] Stop. Stop now. We can take them. 

MERLIN  
One more! [he strikes, then falls to his knees] 

TRISTAN  
Merlin? 

[a call on the battlefield]

VOICE  
Dragon! flee! A dragon comes! 

[Aithusa flies lows, flaming a house. The men break from the fight and scatter.]

MERLIN  
(Shouts) Aithusa! O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes! 

[The dragon ignores him, flying over. Merlin stands his ground. Aithusa lands in front of him, snorting flame. He stands. 

MERLIN  
Aithusa? You are so grown! And now I sound like an aunt at a family reunion, but Oh Aithusa it is good to see you!

[She looks at him, head tilted on one side. She looks confused.]

MERLIN  
Aithusa? 

[She flies. Disappears. Merlin slumps. Tor and Tristan take one arm each and drag him off.] 

TOR  
Retreat! 

[Tristan and Tor grab Merlin, one arm each, and run, A bandit takes the Mercian Captain.] 

FADE

CUTSCENE

16\. EXT ESTABLISHING SHOT CAMELOT IN WINTER

17\. INT DAY CAMELOT BLODWYN'S ROOM   
Blodwyn and Gwaine 

BLODWYN  
You are dreaming again. About him leaving you. You know he'll do it again. 

GWAINE  
No. 

BLODWYN  
This whole war is unnecessary and you know it. You know what ordinary people are like, what they want. You're not like the nobles, stuck in their fancy castles. You and the Queen, you know. 

GWAINE  
What are you talking about?

BLODWYN  
The Queen is going to to stop this war. We are leaving Camelot. I want you to come with us. Clear enough?

GWAINE  
Blodwyn? 

BLODWYN  
He left you Gwaine. He left you again. You can help stop the whole war, Gwaine, don't let this pass, you can help. 

GWAINE  
I gave my word to the King

BLODWYN  
To protect the Queen. It is your duty to come with us. (pause) I want you to come. 

[Gwaine looks conflicted] 

FADE 

CUTSCENE

18\. ESTABLISHING SHOT. MERCIA WOODS, VILLAGES, FIRES, BANDS OF SOLDIERS. 

19\. EXT NIGHT A MAKESHIFT CAMP.   
[Men sit around a campfire. Focus on Tristan, Tor, the Mercian Captain. Merlin lies beside the fire] 

MERCIAN CAPTAIN  
Do you know what we did

TOR  
Yeah. We survived. Always a good thing in a battle. 

MERICAN CAPTAIN  
No, I mean, what we did in battle?

TOR  
Like I said, we didn't die. That is the only important point. 

MERICAN CAPTAIN  
We, you, defeated, no you killed dark warriors. 

TOR  
So what. I fight to win

MERICAN CAPTAIN  
But they can't lose. No one, *No one* in this whole war has even landed a blow. The only reason we have been destroyed is that their armies have more mortal soldiers. But when the dark wariors apear, we lose. But you won. Your friend, Merlin of Camelot, he use magic. 

TRISTAN  
Magic is allowed. 

MERICAN CAPTAIN  
I don't care if it is or it isn't, it worked. If we had Druids we could win this war. or at least not die. 

(Silence) 

TRISTAN  
There are Druids in Camelot now. 

MERICAN CAPTAIN  
I hope the king brings them with him then. We have need of them. 

CUTSCENE

19\. ESTABLISHING SHOT: ARTHUR AND HIS ARMY MARCHING. FOCUS ON: ARTHUR, FOCUS ON: HELEDD AND HER COMPANIONS. 

20\. ESTABLISHING SHOT CAMELOT IN WINTER

21\. INT CAMELOT/ THE QUEEN'S CHAMBERS. 

GWEN  
We go tomorrow. 

BLODWYN  
It's all arranged. Gwaine is coming. 

[Gwen looks out the window]

GWEN  
I hope I'm doing the right thing.. 

FADE 

CUTSCENE

22\. EXT NIGHT TRISTAN'S CAMP   
[Merlin lies at the side to the campfire. Tristan is kneeling beside him] 

TRISTAN  
He's still asleep 

TOR  
I know very little abour druids. Smuggled a few out of Camelot in the old King's time but we didn't chat about sleeping patterns. 

TRISTAN  
He looks so tense, even in sleep 

TOR  
Don't tend to look at people sleeping

FADE 

CUTSCENE

23 DREAMSACAPE   
[The lake of Avalon. Flowers on a the shore. No sign of the Lady. Merlin stands looking at the lake. Balinor stands beside him]

MERLIN  
This is a dream, isn't it

BALINOR  
Is it?

MERLIN  
I don't trust dreams

BALINOR  
You don't trust yourself

MERLIN  
Because I failed. Arthur will come and face a dragon. I failed. 

BALINOR  
Have you given up then? Have you Merlin? Because only if you have given up can you say you've failed.

MERLIN  
Aithusa, She won't listen to me, won't talk to me

BALINOR   
Can she hear you? Can she speak? 

[Merlin looks startled. As if he had not thought of that] 

BALINOR  
Being a dragon lord is not about giving orders Merlin. It's about caring for dragonkind. And caring comes from the heart. You must speak to your dragon with your heart. Only then will she hear you. 

MERLIN  
I don't know how

BALINOR  
You do. You know how to love. If you love you can speak with the heart. 

MERLIN  
How can I love her? She's killed people

BALINOR  
So have you. So have others you have loved. Love the person not the deed. 

MERLIN  
(tears in eyes) Did you love me?

BALINOR  
Always. But I never got to show you in ways that matter. When you were a child I never held your hand when you were afraid. I never told you how great you were when you were. I never got to let you know how proud I am. 

MERLIN  
This isn't real. This is a dream

BALINOR  
Merlin, you have fought a griffin, talked with a dragon, seen the Crystal Cave. You above all should know that what is real is all a matter of the mind's view. This is as real as anything else in your life. 

MERLIN  
(sniffles) So lonely.

BALINOR  
Sit with me. Let me have this time. Let me be your father for a little while

MERLIN  
I have to call the dragon

BALINOR  
This is a dream. We can sit here and watch the sunset in a second of your time. 

[Merlin smiles]

[they sit by the shore. The setting sun lights the lake and the trees and their faces. A sense of peace} 

FADE

CUTSCENE

24\. EXT DAY A MILITARY CAMP. MERCIAN FLAGS FLY.   
[The column from Camelot appear.]

MERCIA  
I wish I could bid you welcome. But there is no welcome here, only death. 

ARTHUR  
I will fight with you

MERCIA  
And die. As we die. We cannot stop them. And there is a dragon. Your father was right. We should have purged all magic. 

ARTHUR  
My father was wrong. And I have hope for the dragon. Let's not despair. At least not in front of the troops 

MERCIA  
Yes, Yes of course. 

ARTHUR  
This is a good defensive position. What is it called? 

MERCIA  
Guinnion. It is Guinnion fort. 

FADE 

CUTSCENE

25\. EXT TRISTAN'S CAMP  
[They are packing up the camp. Merlin is awake. 

MERCIAN CAPTAIN  
We must get to the king, tell him how to fight the dark warriors. 

TOR  
We?

MERLIN  
I still have my task 

MERCIAN CAPTAIN  
Am I a prisoner? Will you let me go?

TOR  
Go if you wish. we head for Rhegad. Tristan? 

TRISTAN  
(PAUSE) I ride with Merlin. 

TOR  
So. (he nods) Good luck

FADE

25\. LONG SHOT. - THE DIFFERENT RIDERS GOING IN DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS; TOR AND HIS MEN THE MERCIAN CAPTAIN, TRISTAN AND MERLIN 

26\. EXT DAY A HILL   
Merlin and Tristan on horse back. Merlin dismounts. He looks pale and sick. 

MERLIN  
She's nearby. I'll leave my horse with you. Head away from here in case this doesn't work . 

TRISTAN  
Nowhere's safe anymore. I'll wait for you

MERLIN  
At least take the horses away. They look like snacks to a dragon.

TRISTAN  
Merlin (pause) I know you said you wouldn't know when your magic was gone but... 

MERLIN  
I know. I feel it. I'm sick with its loss. But I can still do this. I can still help. (pause) I think I always Knew what my destiny would cost me but I fought against it. It's funny how it's easy now. 

TRISTAN  
If you went back to Camelot, rested? 

MERLIN  
Arthur is here now. He needs this now. If you had a chance to help Isolde.. (pause) 

TRISTAN  
I would do it. No matter the cost. (pause) Good luck Merlin

[He takes the horses down hill. Merlin stands on the peak and closes his eyes] 

FADE. 

27\. EXT SAY GUINNION FORT - A BATTLE: STOCK BATTLE SHOTS - OVERVIEW. FOCUS: HELEDD, FOCUS: KNIGHTS FOCUS: ARTHUR

28 EXT DAY SKY SCAPE AITHUSA FLIES 

29\. EXT DAY THE HILL MERLIN CONCENTRATES 

30 EXT DAY GUINNION FORT THE BATTLE 

31\. EXT DAY AITHUSA FLIES 

32\. EXT DAY THE HILL. FOCUS ON MERLIN 

MERLIN   
(VOICE WITH UNDERTONES) (Murmurung) Aithusa, come to me. Come Aithusa. 

33\. EXT DAY GUINNION FORT THE BATTLE.   
[ Arthur is fighting fiercely. The dragon appears. She flames once, scorching men and earth. She turns for another sweep. Arthur is in her path. She flies low. Suddenly she gives a cry and breaks off her attack. She turns on a wing and flies off] 

ARTHUR  
Merlin? 

CUTSCENE 

33\. EXT DAY THE HILL   
Merlin opens his eyes. Aithusa is standing in front of him. He touches her nose. She croons softly he continues to pet her] 

MERLIN  
{His voice reverberates - his lips do not move}   
You are beautiful Aithusa. Listen to my heart and I will listen to yours. 

FADE 

CUTSCENE

34\. EXT EVENING. AITHUSA FLIES TOWARDS THE SUN  
[Merlin stands on the hill, he looks weary. Tristan climbs towards him]

TRISTAN  
She's gone again

MERLIN  
This time it's different. She is free. I'm not afraid for her. 

TRISTAN  
And you? 

[Merlin shakes his head} 

MERLIN  
I'm done

 

[Tristan supports Merlin down the hill, towards the horses]

 

35\. EXT OVERVIEW - THE HILL - MERLIN AND TRISTAN RIDING SLOWLY SOUTH - PULL UP - THE FLAGS OF CAMELOT FLYING ONE VALLEY OVER. 

36\. INT DAY CAMELOT. THE GREAT HALL

LEON   
[reading a letter. He looks sharply at Oswin] And you say they are all gone? 

OSWIN   
Yes Sir. The Queen, her maid, and Sir Gwaine. They must have left during the night. (pause) Will you go after them? 

(SILENCE) 

LEON  
I don't have the men. I have to protect Camelot. (pause) There are no orders. 

[Oswin leaves]

LEON  
(to himself) Forgive me Arthur. 

CUTSCENE

37\. EXT. A FOREST. GWEN, BLODWYN, AND GWAINE ON HORSEBACK. CLOAKED.   
[Gwaine pauses and looks back, then rides on and follows the others]

 

CREDITS


	11. Friends and Allies

1\. EXT DAY A SNOWY LANDSCAPE.   
[A single figure trudging through the snow - focus: it is Elyan. Suddenly figures appear from the snow covered ground, they are dressed in white, and carry either a sword or a bow. Elyan stands and reaches slowly inside his jacket. he pulls out a seal - the Dragon of Camelot. One of the snow fighters nods and beckons Elyan to follow. They trudge through the snow, leaving a line of footsteps. After they have moved into the distance, a a muffled figure drives a herd of highland cattle over the plain. The footstps are lost.] 

CUTSCENE

2\. EXT DAY A ROCKY CLIFF FACE  
[Elyan and his guides stand at the cliff face. The guide pulls aside what seemed to be rock but was a curtain]

GUIDE  
This is our most secret place. Without our Queen's favour you will not leave.

[Elyan and the guides enter] 

CUTSCENE

3\. INT CANDLELIGHT INSIDE A CAVE   
[A rough table stand in the centre of a low room. Crudely drawn maps cover the rocky walls. Two benches are drawn up by the table. Annis sits in a chair at the head of th etable. She is dressed roughly but warmly - a warrior queen. Elyan and his escort enter]

ANNIS  
From Camelot?

ELYAN  
Yes

ANNIS  
Does Camelot stand? Does your king live? 

ELYAN  
Yes to both. He sent me here to find you, to find out how you fare. 

ANNIS  
As you can see Sir Knight, we exist. Caerleon is broken. My people are either slaves or outlaws in our own land. But we still fight. What can Camelot do for us. 

ELYAN  
Fight also. That is what my king is doing. 

ANNIS  
[Stands, moves to map on the wall] Camelot is far from here. He can not help. [She turns back to Elyan] But he shed his blood for Caerleon. Any lingering debt between us is long paid. I will not give in. those scavanging ravens will have to kill me to stop me. [She hits her fist on the wall] If I could only find their nest I would burn them out!

ELYAN  
Deifr. They come from Defir

ANNIS  
[Stares at him] You know this? 

ELYAN  
You have been out of touch for a long time. We found the link. But Arthur has had to go to Mercia before it fell. 

ANNIS  
[Now staring at the map] (Thoughtfully) Deifr. (pause) Do you know I have a sudden urge to visit my neighbours. One last party. [Her hand covers part of the map FOCUS: Map, Deifr. ]

CUTSCENE

4\. OVERVIEW - CAERLEON, DEIFR THE CALIIEACH'S CASTLE

 

5\. INT DAY THE CAILLEACH'S CASTLE.   
[Morgana and Mordred watch slaves prepare weapons. FOCUS The back of one slave. he turns. Percival. He turns back]

MORGANA  
The news from Mercia is good. It will fall soon. Only Camelot remain. Essetir is no risk. It can be mopped up later. 

MORDRED  
Camelot will not be taken easily. We can sweep into the forests and plains and take the villages but once they go behind those walls only time will defeat them. 

MORGANA  
I intend to have a bargaining point of my own to persuade Arthur to surrender the castle. After all I do not want my capital damaged. Buliding is so tedious. Look how long it took here. Even now I am still rebuilding this place. No I want Camelot taken without breaching the walls. And I will have something bargain with. Your part is to cut the citadel off from all the countryside. Take the land Mordred, take it as you always wished. 

[Mordred smiles] 

CUTSCENE

6\. INT DAY AN ARROW SLIT AT GUINNION FORT .  
[Arthur stands at the window looking out. A group of women, with an escort of Mercian soldiers rides in. The Merican King stands beside Arthur]

ARTHUR  
Is this the place for civilians? 

MERCIA  
That's my wife. She insists and I have no heart to refuse her. If we are to make our stand here where better place for her than at my side? 

ARTHUR  
(doubtfully) I suppose.

MERCIA  
Your wife is in Camelot? 

ARTHUR  
At least someone is safe 

CUTSCENE

 

7\. EXT NIGHT A FOREST CLEARING  
[Gwen, Gwaine and Blodwyn sit by a small fire]

GWAINE  
The fire is dangerous. It could attact company

BLODWYN  
The cold is more dangerous. See I've made a hot posset. It will warm us up. [She presents a cup to Gwen, then goes and sits beside Gwaine, giving him a cup.] Sip it gently it will do you good. 

[Gwen and Gwaine sip as the fire dies. Blodwyn sits with her head on Gwaine's shoulder. He falls asleep. Gwen also sleep. Blodwyn gently disentangles herself and stnads up. She wraps her cloak more closely arounfd her a fastens it with a badge. It is a Raven. She lifts a dark lantern and lights it, placing it at the edge of the clearing. She waits]  
[Cloaked figures emerge from the forest. The lantern shows their badges.] 

BLODWYN  
I have the Cailleach's prize. 

 

CUTSCENE

8\. EXT NIGHT ANOTHER PART OF THE FOREST.   
[Merlin and Tristan sit.]

TRISTAN  
I never thought I would say this, but I miss your non-stop chatter. Please talk! 

(Silence)

TRISTAN  
(irritated) Merlin!

MERLIN  
What? I talk. We had a long conversation about fish. 

TRISTAN  
That was two days ago and 'I can smell fish' is not a long conversation. 

(Silence) [Merlin pulls apart the bread in his hand but does not eat]

MERLIN  
We're going the wrong way. I feel it. We're going wrong.

TRISTAN  
We can double back. But the way will be difficult, you saw how the Deifr army has the land covered. 

MERLIN  
You mean it is too difficult for me as I am. Useless. 

TRISTAN  
I'm only trying to keep you alive. 

[A voice from the shadows, followed by shapes bearing crossbows and swords]

VOICE  
That may be harder than you think. Who are you? 

MERLIN  
[looking around at the men and sighing] Silent ambush. Again. Never gets old does it? 

TRISTAN  
[Stands, hand on the pommel of his sword] Who are you? 

VOICE  
I believe I have the advantage. And I have lttle curiosity and no patience. If you do not satisfy the first, don't rely on the second.

SECOND VOICE  
Merlin? You're the Prince's Merlin, I recognise you. 

[The bearer of the voice emerges from the shadows, it is a young man, slightly pudging, gentle features.]

MERLIN  
I .. don't you work in the stables?

MAN (TAM)  
I did til Granfer got ill and I came back to the farm. [Turning to the shadow that spoke first] I know him My lord, he's the pince's I mean the king's manservant. 

VOICE [LORD ROBERT]  
What is the King of Camelot's manservant doing here? 

MERLIN  
Would you believe looking for the King?

LORD ROBERT  
You're in the wrong place

MERLIN  
I know. 

LORD ROBERT  
I don't trust you but I do trust Tam so I'll take his word that you're safe. You'll stay with us until we've finished our mission, them you can go on your way. Until then, consider yourselves my guests. 

TRISTAN  
And if we want to leave now? 

LORD ROBERT  
Think again if you want to live. And you are lucky we found you. We have seen signs of slavers around here. Truely you would prefer to be my guests not theirs. 

[He turns and nods to some of the shadowed men. Two come forward and take up position beside Merlin and Tristan. Lord Robert turns away and heads out of the clearing. it is the signal fo them all to move. Tam walks beside Merlin]

TAM  
So, there was this girl in the kitchen when I was in Camelot, Trista her name was, do you know her? She still there? She used to give me sweet apples sometimes. I wonder what she's doing now? (Voice fades with scene) 

FADE 

CUTSCENE

9\. EXT DAY. GUINNION FORT   
[Arthur and Mercia are trooping the colours (Showing the soldiers what their flags look like and what colours are on their side) Row on row of soldiers stand, in both the colours of Camelot and Mercia.} 

ARTHUR  
We should have the colours of Caerleon also

MERCIA  
Caerleon has fallen

ARTHUR  
If she lives, Annis still fights,and if these men are to face death they should know that others fight also. 

MERCIA  
You're an optimist Arthur. We have no other allies. And when the dark warriors come, we have no chance. 

ARTHUR  
So why are you still here?

MERCIA  
Maybe your optimism is catching. And maybe I would prefer to fight for my land, and maybe, you are worth fighting beside.

[Arthur looks at him and nods slowly. They shake hands} 

FADE 

CUTSCENE

 

10 EXT NIGHT. THE FOREST.  
[Gwaine awakes - POV GWAINE: he sees: (blurred) men moving in front of a fire, a figure coming closer, a face, it is Blodwyn, she kneels beside him. His vision clears.}

BLODWYN  
You will have a headache for a while but there will be no lasting effects. 

GWAINE  
Blodwyn, are you alright they haven't ... [he sees the badge on her cloak. He pulls at his hands, they are bound] Blodwyn? What have you done? 

BLODWYN  
My job

GWAINE  
You're a traitor

BLODWYN  
Not to my lady

GWAINE  
The Queen

BLODWYN  
Not your Queen

GWAINE  
What have you done with the Queen? 

BLODWYN  
[Gestures across the clearing, Gwen is just waking up] Your Queen is fine. My lady gave strict instructions that she is not to be harmed. And I have given instructions that you are not to be harmed. So you are both safe. 

GWAINE  
What did it take to make you betray Camelot?

BLODWYN  
I never worked for Camelot. My loyalty is to the Cailleach. And you, my dear, will be part of my reward. 

GWAINE  
(despairingly) What have you done? What have I let you do?

BLODWYN  
I am true to my word. I am doing exactly what your Queen wants. I am helping to make peace. [She nods towards Gwen] She will get her wish. She will bring an end to the war. 

[Blodwyn stands up and goes over to the fire. A Raven soldier stands and speaks to her. Gwaine pulls at his bonds and succeeds in loosening his hands. The soldier stoops towards a pot on the fire. At that instant an arrow flies from the dark and stikes Blodwyn in the chest. Other arrows take out other soldiers.   
Blodwyn staggers back and falls beside Gwaine. She is dead, her eyes unseeing. Gwen is looking at Gwaine. Gwaine pulls apart his bonds and dives at Gwen as fighting me emerge from the forest and tackle the remaining soldiers. Gwaine pulls Gwen down and the they topple over the edge of a deep but narrow ravine hidden by the undergrowth. A raven soldier, pierced by an arrow falls also. Both Gwen and Gwaine are battered by their fall, they scramble away from the sound of the fighting along a narrow stream.]

FADE 

CUTSCENE

11\. ESTABLISHING SHOT - OVERVIEW OF LANDSCAPE - FORESTS - FOCUS ON A SMALL REDOUBT IN THE WOODED HILL, FOCUS, MEN RIDE IN, FOCUS, INSIDE THE BAILEY, FOCUS, LORD ROBERT GREETS THEM.

12\. EXT MORNING THE REDOUBT

LORD ROBERT  
Report

SOLDIER  
We caught the Deifr patrol. None of them got away.

LORD ROBERT  
Any signs of what they were doing so far from the main fighting. 

SOLDIER  
None that we could read. They had a girl with them, wearing their badge, but nothing else stood out. We brought the packs and horses back. Maybe with more time more can be found. 

LORD ROBERT  
You have done well. 

[Merlin comes out of the main building. He looks tired.]

LORD ROBERT  
So, King's servant, it looks as if you can go on your way. Our mission is complete. [He nods at the solidiers riding in, leading three horses. Merlin starts]

MERLIN  
That horse, the little one, where did you find her? 

LORD ROBERT  
Is that your business?

MERLIN  
(very strong tone) It could be yours, tell me.

LORD ROBERT  
My men took out a Deifr patrol we have been tracking. The horses were with them.

MERLIN  
No others? No one (pause) strange?

LORD ROBERT  
[To soldier] You said there was a girl? 

[Merlin breathes in sharply]

SOLDIER  
Yes sir

MERLIN  
Describe her

[Soldier looks to his lord for approval. Lord Robert nods]

SOLDIER  
Small, blonde, quite pretty... 

MERLIN  
(His tone is now commanding) Blonde? I need to see the body.

SOLDIER  
We didn't bring them back. We left Rucon's lads to do the burning after we left. 

MERLIN  
I need to see that body. And you need to go through the packs on the horse. [to soldier,] Take me there

LORD ROBERT  
You are very demanding for a servant

MERLIN  
You had better hope I'm wrong in this - then you can complain. [He jumps on a horse and rides out, soldier follows. Lord Robert gestures to his men to bring the horses over. They open a pack. A red cloak of a Camelot knight is shown]

FADE

CUTSCENE

13\. EXT DAY THE CLEARING.   
[Rucon's men are bringing the bodies for disposal. Merlin rides in.]

MERLIN  
The girl? Where is she

RUCON  
Over there [he points]

[Merlin goes over and uncovers the face of Blodwyn. He sighs. Lord Robert and troop ride in] 

LORD ROBERT  
We found a knight's cloak and two packs for ladies. 

MERLIN  
Two? [he puts his hands to his face] (Muttering) this is bad. This is very bad. Arthur will, Arthur.... (pause) [he snaps out of it] (commanding) Send your men to search the area. They are looking for a man and woman. 

[Lord Robert nods and the search begins] 

13\. ESTABLISHING: SOLDIERS SEARCHING THE FOREST. FOCUS, BEATING BUSHES, CHECKING PATHS, ETC. FOCUS; THEY FIND THE TRAIL IN THE RAVINE. FOCUS: FOLLOWING THE STREAM 

14\. THE CLEARING  
[Merlin and Tristan are standing. Lord Robert stands away from them]

MERLIN  
This cloak is Gwaine's - I know the tear in the corner

[Soldier enters] 

SOLDIER  
(To Lord Robert) Sir, we followed the trail along the stream. They went a good distance. But Sir. Their trail croses the tracks of the slavers we heard of last week. They must be moving on. Sir. We lost the trail after that. We search carefully. Only the tracks of the slavers. 

LORD ROBERT  
I'm afraid your friends are gone. The slavers have no mercy for strays.

TRISTAN  
They would take them to the river port. We could find them there. 

LORD ROBERT  
That is too well defended. I will not risk my men. I will put the word out about your friends. 

[Merlin was standing very still, now he moves]

MERLIN  
We will go to this river port and you will come with us

LORD ROBERT  
Why should we? 

MERLIN   
Because we search for the Queen. That horse belongs to Guinivere, Queen of Camelot. Blodwyn was her maid. We search for Arthur's Queen. 

FADE 

CUTSCENE

15\. ESTABLISHING SHOT; THE RIVER PORT; A SMALL WOODEN FORTRESS ON A LARGE RIVER. ROUGH LOOKING MEN SITTING, STANDING IN GROUPS. A BARGE BY A JETTY ON THE RIVER. 

16\. EXT DAY THE RIVER PORT  
[A column of slaves are driven through the gates by slavers with whips. The slaves are bound with chains. In the middle, Gwen and Gwaine. Gwaine has blood on his head and his arm bound up in a strip torn from Gwen's hem.]

GAWINE  
(Whispers) Keep your head down (beat) Gwen. Don't make eye contact. I will think of something.

SLAVER  
(Shouting) No talking! 

[The slaves move inside the port. The gate shuts]

CUTSCENE

17\. INT NIGHT THE REDOUBT

TRISTAN  
You will never get in with the forces you have here. They are slavers. They expect attack from other slavers. That means they don't think like military. They think like complete and utter bastards. 

LORD ROBERT  
You know this because... 

(Silence) 

TRISTAN  
I may have worked with them at one time. 

(Silence) 

TRISTAN  
Before Isolde

(Silence) 

LORD ROBERT  
Everyone has a before. What matters is the after 

MERLIN  
I trust the after

(Silence) 

TRISTAN  
Thank you. 

MERLIN  
So, the plan.

TRISTAN  
Won't work 

LORD ROBERT  
I know how it could. 

MERLIN  
How, show me. 

CUTSCENE

18\. EXT DAY THE RIVERPORT IN VIEW   
[Tristan and Merlin stand together. Merlin's clothes are torn and he has a bruise on his face]

TRISTAN  
You have to understand, this isn't a Mercian village, you can't talk your way out, you can't charm them, they will take you apart with no othter reason then that they want to. Once you are in there you are in their power and there is no way out. Merlin, I don't like this.

MERLIN  
It's not for long. And I've been in danger before 

TRISTAN  
But (PAUSE) 

MERLIN  
No, that doesn't matter. This doesn't need magic, it just needs a person. And it's for Gwen, for Arthur. I have to Tristan. I have to. 

TRISTAN  
(sigh) I hate this. 

[Tristan and Merlin walk towards the riverport gate. It can be seen that Merlin's hands are bound and he has a coller and Tristan has him on a rope. They go to the gate. Tristan talks with the guard, a small pouch is handed over, Merlin is dragged into the port] 

19\. EXT DAY INSIDE THE WALLS OF THE RIVERPORT  
[Merlin is dragged through the port by a slaver, he stumbles and is pulled up. They come to a wooden cabin, with a barred door. The door is opened. Merlin is thrown in. 

CUTSCENE

20 INT THE SLAVE CABIN   
[The light is poor - only one small window. The room is full of broken people, mostly older, They sit slumped and defeated arond the room. Merlin stands in the doorway getting used to the light an dlooking ofr his people. He sees Gwaine and moves towards him. Gwen is asleep on Gwaine's shoulder. Gwaine's head is bowed. Merlin toches his other shoulder]

MERLIN  
(whispers) Don't react. Stay still. Gwaine? 

GWAINE  
What? .. (pause) (Whispered) Merlin? (sighs) Are you going going to blast them all with the you-know-what? 

MERLIN  
Not quite. Tonight there will be a lot of bother at the main gate.We need to be at the north wall. That should do it. 

GWAINE  
So you'll blast the door then?

MERLIN  
No (pause) I have a lock pick. [Pulls a lock pick from his sleeve.] You take it . You're bigger. 

GWAINE  
(Still whispering) There is something you are not telling me Merlin. 

MERLIN  
This is me. When do I ever tell everything? You'd be confused if I did. 

GWAINE  
True

[Gwen wakes. Gwaine puts his hand over her mouth and looks at Merlin. Her eyes widen. She sits up] 

GWEN  
How are you here? (pause) 

MERLIN  
I'm the rescue I supposes. 

GWEN  
Merlin? 

MERLIN  
That's me. The bad penny always turning up. 

GWEN  
Merlin, can you get us out of here? 

MERLIN  
That's the idea. Merlin the getter-outer that's me. 

GWEN  
Merlin, I don't know how you're here, but thank you. 

MERLIN  
(very light tone) Of course I'm here, where else would I be. It's m'job. 

[Gwen sighs. Gwaine pulls Merlin down to sit beside him. Merlin sits stiffly] 

FADE 

CUTSCENE

20\. ESTABLISHING SHOTS; LORD ROBERT AND HIS MEN NEAR THE MAIN GATE; TRISTAN AND MEN AT THE NORTH WALL 

21\. EXT DAY LORD ROBERT'S HOLDING GROUND

LORD ROBERT  
We move at sunset. As loud as you can lads, we're not trying to break in, we're only trying to them think they are being attacked by an army. 

TAM  
We are an army!

LORD ROBERT.   
That's the spirit lad. 

CUTSCENE

22\. ESTABLISHING SHOT: THE JETTY, THE BARGE, MEN LOADING UP. FOCUS; ONE MAN LEAVES THE BARGE FOCUS, HE WALKS TO THE MAIN BUILDING, FOCUS HE AND ANOTHER MAN LEAVE AND WALK TO THE SLAVE CABIN, 

23\. EXT DAY THE RIVER PORT  
[The two men walk across the open ground to the slave cabin]

SLAVER#1  
So how many do you want?

SLAVER#2   
One will do. Don't want to overload the barge. 

[they open the door and peer inside; Merlin looks up] 

SLAVER # 1   
Pretty poor lot this - best of them's damaged and the rest, (he snorts) not worth much. [He looks around. Merlin is listening] tell you what, take the girl, bit of entertainment on the way. 

[Slaver #1 goes to grab Gwen, Merlin jumps up and stands in front of him] 

MERLIN  
Take me! I can be entertaining. I can juggle, you should see me juggle. It's amazing, pure magice, seriously, you should take me, I can do lots of stuff you can 

SLAVER #2  
Does he shut up?

SLAVER #1   
That can be arranged. 

SLAVER #2   
I think I will take him, could be interesting. [He grabs Merlin's arm, then fastens a chain to his collar] Come on boy, we'll see how entertaining you are. 

GWAINE  
No! [He stands in front of Merlin] YOu can't do this. 

SLAVER #2  
Get out of the way!

MERLIN  
He's my brother, can we say goodbye? 

SLAVER #2   
The way you talk you'll be here all day! 

GWAINE  
[Pulling Merlin to him in a hug] (Whispers) You can get out of this, yes? With your magic? 

MERLIN  
(whispers) You know me. (pause) Look after her Gwaine. We have to look after what Arthur loves.

GWAINE  
(very softly) I wish you would Merlin, I wish you would. 

[Slaver pulls on the rope, Merlin is pulled out of the room. ]

CUTSCENE. 

 

24\. OVERVIEW: THE BARGE SAILING DOWNSTREAM AS THE SUN BEGINS TO SET. 

 

25\. ESTABLISHING SHOT GUINNION FORT NIGHT 

 

26\. INT NIGHT GUINNION FORT   
[Arthur is working at a desk. The King of Mercia is checking a map. A knight enters] 

KNIGHT  
Your majesties, a captain from the outer villages has reported. He insists on speaking to you.

[Mercia nods - the Mercian Captain comes in a bows to both kings]

MERCIAN CAPTAIN  
Sirs, I.. we fought... 

MERICAN KING   
Take your time boy. 

MERCIAN CAPTAIN  
I know how to defeat the dark warriors. We killed a whole platoon of them

[Merica starts, Arthur jumps up]

ARTHUR  
How?

MERCIAN CAPTAIN  
With magic. There was a sorcerer, he struck at them and their power went.

MERICA  
(to Arthur) You have druids with you?

ARTHUR  
The sorcerer, what did he look like?

MERCIAN CAPTAIN  
He was young, dark haired, bit skinny.

ARTHUR  
(Smiles) Merlin. Later you will tell where and when this happened. (To Merica) Yes Druids fight with Camelot, (to knight) Get Heledd in here. [Knight leaves] We have much to discuss, [puts his hand on the captain's shoulder, you have given us hope. 

CUTSCENE 

27\. ESTABLISHING SHOT THE RIVERPORT NIGHT THE ATTACK ON THE GATE. FOCUS, LORD ROBERT LEADS HIS MEN AGAINST THE GATE, NOISE, TORCHES CONFUSION

 

28\. ESTABLISHING SHOT, INSIDE THE RIVER PORT, MEN RUNNING ABOUT, SHOUTS, FOCUS; THE DOOR TO THE SLAVE CABIN OPENS SLOWLY, GWAINE LOOKS OUT HE AND GWEN RUN OUT. 

 

29\. ESTABLISHING SHOT OUTSIDE THE RIVERPORT, NORTH WALL, TRISTAN THROWS A HOOK OVER THE WALL. FOCUS; HOOK LANDING ON OTHER SIDE, FOCUS GWAINE GRABS IT, FOCUS, GWEN CLIMBING THE WALL, FOCUS GWAINE CLIMBING THE WALL 

 

30\. EXT NIGHT OUTSIDE THE WALL.   
[Tristan and two others stand, Gwen beside them, Gwaine climbs down the outside of the wall. Tristan prepars to throw the rope over again, Gwaine stops him]

TRISTAN  
It's for Merlin

GWAINE  
He's not coming that way

TRISTAN  
Where is he?

GWEN  
They took him, the slavers, in my place

GWAINE  
He'll be all right. Merlin has (beat) an unusual way of getting out of things, he'll be fine. 

[Tristan looks stricken.He grabs Gwaine's wrist]

TRISTAN  
(Urgently) He has no magic now. Not here

[Gwaine spins around to face him]

GWAINE  
(horrified) He let them take him knowing that?

(Silence)

GWEN  
Merlin would do that. (pause) We have to get him back. 

TRISTAN  
We have to get out of here, Run! 

[They run]

CUTSCENE

31\. EXT NIGHT THE FOREST,   
[Tristan and the others meet with Lord Robert's men]

TRISTAN  
Merlin was taken on the barge south. We need to stop it.

SOLDIER  
My Lord has been badly injured. He needs help. We will not go with you. (pause) The lady should stay with us in the redoubt. 

GWAINE  
She stays with me

GWEN  
And I am going to get Merlin

TRISTAN  
(To Gwaine) There might be a way. There is someone who promised Merlin a favour. 

CUTSCENE

 

32\. EXT DAY TOR'S CAMP  
[Tor and Gwen are walking together. Tristan and Gwaine stand by a small shelter. There are horses tethered nearby. Men are cleaning weapons, carrying sacks. 

TOR  
Those barges are easy enough to stop. I can have the lads ride down to Ashen ford and get it there. They rely on the river to protect them but my lads know this river well, should be no problem to them. 

GWEN  
And yet you let slavers use it 

TOR   
I'm a thief and a bandit and a smuggler. I don't despise anyone's job. This is the real world princess, not the gilded towers of Camelot.

GWEN  
But you're still helping free a slave.

TOR  
Look, I'm not doing this because he's a slave, I'm doing it because I told that kid I'd owe him a favour and gave my word. Out here on the borders, your fancy laws don't matter but a man's word has to mean something. When my lads get him back the favour will be paid and all's finished. 

GWEN  
In a strange way, that is almost like honour

[She walks away. Tor snorts disparagingly but then looks thoughtful] 

 

GWAINE  
How did you cope after (pasue) I mean when (pause) Isolde

TRISTAN  
I didn't. I'm not. I live. 

GWAINE  
At least your memories are real, not tainted by lies. 

[He walks away, then turns} 

GWAINE  
What will happen Merlin? If we don't get him back?

TRISTAN  
He'll be taken downstream to the mouth of the river. There's a sea port there. After that [He shrugs} could be anywhere

GWAINE  
I should have stopped him. Should have stopped her [nods towards Gwen] 

TRISTAN  
We can only go forward. No looking back. It doesn't help. 

[Tor comes over,]  
TOR   
Is that lady always so bossy? 

GWAINE  
Yes. 

TOR  
(Smiles) I like it. it's fun

GWAINE  
She's married. 

TOR  
So? 

TRISTAN  
To the King of Camelot

TOR  
Interesting

TRISTAN  
Whatever you're thinking , stop it. 

TOR  
Don't worry old friend, I have it on good authority that I have almost got honour

TRISTAN  
You certainly have a lot more men. There nust be a few thousand here

TOR  
And more coming. In times of trouble even troublesome men want company. They trust me. And I haven't let them down yet. 

CUTSCENE

 

33\. EXT EVENING TOR'S CAMP   
[there is a flurry as a group of men ride into the camp.] 

TOR  
Con, you get him?

CON  
We stopped the barge easy enough, but there was no one called Merlin

GWEN  
He could have been unconscious, or sick or something

CON  
Lady, we went through that barge, he was not on it. We let the rest of the poor beggars go but I doubt if they have much chance (to Tor) Boss, things are getting very bad. As we were leaving Ashen ford we saw soldiers on the high trail. They all wore the Raven.

GWAINE  
Where were they headed?

CON  
Guinnion. 

GWEN  
That's where Arthur is. We have to warn him 

TOR  
Lady, he already knows he's not leaving Guinnion. 

GWEN  
I'm going to him

TRISTAN  
What about Merlin? 

TOR  
Your friend could be at the bottom of the river. There's no way of knowing. Water doesn't leave tracks. 

CUTSCENE

 

34\. INT NIGHT THE SHELTER A TOR'S CAMP   
[Rain beats on the roof. The room is full. Gwen Gwaine Tristan Tor and three other men sit at a small table. A candle stands on the table] 

TOR  
You could search for a hundred years and not find a hair of his head or he could walk in here tomorrow. These are the wild lands. Nothing is predictable. 

GWEN  
The only thing we are sure of is that Arthur is going to be attacked. 

CON  
By all accounts they were expecting to stand at Guinnion. 

GWAINE  
Were they expecting this force? 

(Silence) 

GWEN  
(to Tor) Will you come. You have an army. Will you come to Guinnion and fight with Arthur?

TOR  
Me, fight for a king! I'm a free man and so are those who look to me. 

GWEN  
I said with not for. And Arthur only accepts free allies. 

TOR  
He's going to lose, Lady, why should I risk my men, my life on a lost cause? Why is he even still fighting? We all read the signs months ago. That's why we're here [Men at the table nod]The ravens are going to win. This is the end of the kingdoms. Caerleon is gone, Mercia as good as, and Camelot will fall. Your king shold cut his losses and take a ship somehwere warm 

GWEN  
He never will. He will fight to the end

TOR  
He's a fool

GWEN  
He's a king

TOR  
A titled fool

GWEN  
It's dark tonight - the darkness is everywhere. Why do you bother having a candle

TOR  
(looks puzzled) So that I can see

GWEN  
Arthur is the candle. He reminds us of light, of what we are fighting for. If each of us brings a candle the room will be as bright as day. Arthur should not fight the darkness alone. He will give up on us. He deserves our light

[As she speaks, the men around the room listen. Some come closer until their faces are seen in the candlelight: A moment] 

CUTSCENE

35\. EXT DAY OUTSIDE GUINNION FORT. A BATTLE   
[Arthur is fighting furiously, his sword flashing. FOCUS: A knight tries to strike a dark warrior, the blow doesn't land, Heledd sends a magic strike. The knight lands a killing blow, Heledd smiles, then ducks and turns tot he next warrior. FOCUS;Arthur is fighting a Raven knight - the knight falls, Arthur spins and comes face to face with the King of Mercia, also fighting.

MERCIA  
Are we winning? 

ARTHUR  
We're not losing! 

[The battle continues. A sound: a horn. The Deifr troops cheer, a new Deifr army appears on the horizon. Arthur groans. His face shows despair. The tide of battle turns against Arthur. His men are pushed into a large defensive circle. 

 

36\. OVERVIEW OF BATTLE THE CIRCLE: A NEW FORCE APPEARS, AN UNCOORDINATED UNORGANISED CHARGE. IT BREAKS THE DEIFR HOLD. ARTHUR LEADS A COUNTER-CHARGE. THE DEIFR ARMY FIGHTS, THEN HESITATES THEN BREAKS. THE RETREAT TURNS INTO A ROUT AS THEY RUN

 

37\. EXT DAY THE BATTLEFIELD

ARTHUR  
[Raises Excalibur] (Shouts) Victory! Victory! 

[The shout is taken up across the field. FOCUS; Gwen sitting on a horse near the battle, Gwaine raising his sword in salute, Tor, on one knee, bloody but relieved, Con cheering wildly, Tristan, with a sad smile. Arthur, his arm raised high 

FADE 

CREDITS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are getting scrappy as I try to weave in all the plot points. Only two more to go before the end. Recommendations and criticisms welcome. I know this can be improved.


	12. Destiny's End part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go

1\. EXT DAY A HILLTOP.   
[Annis stands with Elyan and some of her troops. She is dressed for the cold, a mountain pony stands beside her]

ANNIS.   
Over those mountains lies Deifr. (pause) I intend sending a message to your king. You can take it with honour and go back. you have fought well with us. This is not for you. 

ELYAN  
I will go on. One of my brother knights went to Deifr. We do not know his fate. I will find out. 

[Annis smiles grimly]

ANNIS  
Well, then we ride in to hell to fight the devils. But not by the front door. There are other ways. 

[She mounts her pony and turns his head to ride away] 

FOCUS: DOTS MOVING ON THE PLAIN BENEATH. 

CUTSCENE

 

2 EXT DAY THE BLEAK PLAIN BENEATH THE HIILS .A GROUP OF HORSEMEN: A FIGURE RUNNING BESIDE A HORSE. FOCUS: HIS HANDS ARE TIED AND A ROPE BINDS HIM TO THE HORSE. FOCUS; FACE, IT IS MERLIN 

3\. FLASHBACK SEQUENCE: EPISODE 11 SC. 23 THE SLAVE CABIN AT THE RIVER PORT.   
[Merlin is being dragged out. Gwaine and Gwen look on. 

4\. FLASHBACK SEQUENCE THE RIVERPORT,   
[Merlin is pushed on the barge

5\. FLASHBACK SEQUENCE THE BARGE   
[Merlin is dragged before the captain, hands bound, his shirt is off, the druid symbol clearly seen]

BARGEMAN  
See, Cap, look what we found on the new one

[The barge-captain walks over to Merlin. He touches the symbol]

BARGE-CAPTAIN  
Oh this has made my day. A druid? The Cailleaich pays premium for druids. There's a trade party heading to Deifr tonight. Send him with them. They'll pay well. 

END OF FLASHBACK

6\. EXT DAY THE BLEAK PLAIN; THE DEIFR PATROL  
[Merlin struggles against his bonds. A whip descends, cracking across his shoulders. He stumbles, falls to one knee, 

MERLIN  
(gasps) Arthur

 

CUTSCENE

7\. INT DAY GUINNION FORT A MEETING. FOCUS: ARTHUR  
[Arthur presides over a meeting. The chairs are arranged in a circle. There is a table in front of Arthur, a map on it. The Mercian king sits on one side of Arthur, Gwen on the other. Gwaine, Tor, Heledd and Tristan also sit along with others] 

ARTHUR  
There is a ford here. [puts finger on the map]

MERCIA  
Tryfwrd. 

ARTHUR  
If we take it we reopen contact with Caerleon. 

KNIGHT  
It will be difficult to take. The new methods work but we have few druids. 

HELEDD  
And we are tired. Sulien is willing to go back to Camelot and ask if others will come. 

ARTHUR  
Would one man survive? The Deifr armies hold the way.

TRISTAN  
I know alternate routes that no one knows of. [all look at him, he shrugs]. What? I'm a smuggler 

ARTHUR  
Then Sulien and Tristan will go to Camelot and we will take the main force to Twyfwrd. 

KNIGHT  
It will still be difficult

GWEN  
Not if you stop thinking of the river as a barrier and start seeing it as a path. Tor has rivermen among his force. They can halp take that ford. 

TOR  
You are so sure we will still he here, bossy-lady?

GWEN  
Yes

[Tor looks at her and gives a quick nod] 

TOR  
Yes, well you could be right. 

ARTHUR  
Tristan, if you and Sulien could leave tomorrow, we could meet you at Twyfwrd in three weeks. 

TRISTAN  
I'll be there. 

ARTHUR  
[Turns to Mercia] If you agree, sir, we can meet again tomorrow to plan our departure.

[Mercia nods, the party begins to disperse. Arthur stops Gwen]

ARTHUR  
I still don't know how or why you came, but I'm glad you're here

GWEN  
So am I. 

ARTHUR  
When did you become so good at tactics? 

GWEN  
I think I always was

 

[She leaves]

[Tristan and Gwaine stand at the door, they stop Arthur] 

TRISTAN  
What about Merlin? We can't leave him.

ARTHUR  
We don't know where he is

GWAINE  
(Angry) We can at least try to find him 

ARTHUR  
Where do we start looking? Who do I send, who do I risk? 

GWAINE  
But it's Merlin 

ARTHUR  
(in a raised voice, agitated) Do you think I don't know that? Do you think I don't want to be out there, moving every rock to find him? But I can't. I can't ever do what I want. I'm a king. Do you know what kings do? We send men out to die. Good men, men like Percival and Elyan and all the men who died at Guinnion. Men who deserve better but won't get it, because I need them to do a job. I would gladly die for any one of you if I thought it would do any good but it wouldn't. The only thing that might do good is winning this war and that is my job and I have to do it. And that is why I will continue this fight until we win. Merlin understands this. Merlin has always understood. Merlin.. (voice breaks) 

GWAINE  
[rests his hand on Arthur's shoulder] (Softly) Sire?

ARTHUR  
[hands over his face, rubbing his eyes} (Very quietly) we have to win. I have to build it. It's his dream too

GWAINE  
Sire.

CUTSCENE 

8\. EXT EVENING IN FRONT OF THE CAILLEACH'S CASTLE.   
[The mounted men halt briefly. Merlin staggers to a halt. There is a cut on his forehead, His wrists are bleeding. He looks up at the castle, looming dark against the sky. ]

RIDER  
We can put him in the slave pen for now. The Cailleach won't see him til the morning. 

[Others nod. They ride in through the portcullis, Merlin dragged behind. It slams closed behind them, the crash echoing.]

CUTSCENE

9\. INT NIGHT THE SLAVE PEN OF THE CAILLEACH'S CASTLE  
[A bleak room with stone walls, some carved from rock, damp rolling down. Slaves, barely dressed in rags lie in exhausted heaps around the room. Some hold small bowls of steaming liquid. A steep stairway leads to a gangway overlooking the pen. A door leads on to the gangway. It opens. Merlin is pushed in. he stands for a moment in the light of the doorway, then is pushed towards the stairs. The door closes. Merlin makes his way down, stumbling over some steps. He finds an unoccupied corner and huddles down, his knees drawn up, his head down. A slave approaches him. We see only his back, broad and strong, with marks of a whip] 

PERCIVAL  
Merlin? 

[Merlin looks up. His eyes are dull] 

MERLIN  
(Querying) Percival? You're still alive? Arthur will be glad. He worries you know

PERCIVAL  
The king lives? 

MERLIN  
Oh yes. I think I would know if he didn't but (pause) (hesitant) but maybe. I'm not.. It is good to see you Percival. But not here. (forced cheerfulness) Where is here? My guides didn't talk much to me. Better things to do I suppose.

PERCIVAL  
Deifr. You're in the Cailleach's castle. Merlin, She's Morgana. I saw her. She's different, (beat) her hair. But it's her

(SILENCE)

MERLIN  
(sighs) you'd better not be near me when they come for me. She's wanted to get me for a long time. I don't want her to use you. Please. Leave me on my own before someone sees. 

[Percival looks at him then slowly walks away. Merlin puts his head on his knees. Close up on his hand. It is shaking.] 

FADE 

CUTSCENE

10\. EXT MORNING GUINNION FORT.   
[Tristan and Sulien ride out of the fort. Arthur watches, Gwen beside him. 

ARTHUR  
More men I'm sending into danger. 

GWEN  
They believe in you. In what you stand for. And so do I. I didn't, you know, for a while, but I do now. I'm no warrior but I will fight beside you. But after, when we've won. When you've won, Well, there are alot of places I haven't seen and I intend to.

ARTHUR  
Guinivere (pause) 

GWEN  
I'm Gwen, Arthur. I haven't been Guinivere for quite a while. My friends call me Gwen. 

FADE 

11\. INT DAY THE GREAT HALL IN THE CAILLEACH'S CASTLE.   
[Morgana is sitting in regal state. She looks magnificent, white hair flowing over black robes. She is talking to a counsellor. Merlin is brought before her. His hands are bound before him]

SERVANT  
Milday, the Druid we bought at the river port. 

Morgana looks up. A broad smile appears on her face]

MORGANA  
Emrys. At last. I am so happy you are accepted my invitation. 

MERLIN  
[Raises his bound hands] I can't say much for your hospitality, Morgana.

MORGANA  
Oh I wouldn't say that. I haven't killed you. Yet. I may even keep you. Show my brother what happens when he is careless with his things. Or did he sell you? he must be hard up these days, with the war going so badly.

[Merlin does not answer. He moves, revealing the triskelian on his chest. 

MORGANA  
You wear the symbol of magic openly now? Once you were more secretive

MERLIN  
I wear it freely without fear. If you had waited Morgana, you would also be free

MORGANA  
To be a servant? When I am a queen

MERLIN  
To be the Morgana who fought for justice

MORGANA  
Now I fight with power. I have power. Do you Emrys? 

[Her eyes glow gold. She strikes out with magic. Merlin is held rigid, gasping in pain. She holds him for a time then lets go. He slumps to the ground]

MORGANA  
It would seem not. I thought you would be a greater challenge, Emrys, but you are just the boy you always pretended to be. You will be easy to break. 

[Merlin says nothing. He remains kneeling on the ground. Morgana stands, steps off the dais and walks to him. She kneels and holds his bound hands in hers. She gently leans into him and whispers in his ear.]

MORGANA  
Where is my dragon Emrys? 

MERLIN  
She is free. She may come back to you, but not as a weapon, just as a friend.

MORGANA  
That's not what I want

MERLIN  
You don't want a friend?

MORGANA  
Not now. 

MERLIN  
For my part Morgana. I am sorry. I am sorry I wasn't a friend when you needed one. That I wasn't strong enough to be the help you needed when you were alone. I knew what it was like and I let you down and we have all paid. I have learnt 

MORGANA  
(softly) Oh Merlin I am grateful to you. If you had come to me when I was lost and terrified and so alone, If you had stood by me then, you would have made me as feeble as yourself. But I'm not. i'm stronger than you can imagine. 

[A light glows around Merlin's hands, still enclosed in hers. The light grows stronger. Merlin screams]

CUTSCENE 

12\. ESTABLISHING SHOT. THE CAILLEACH'S CASTLE.   
[Merlin's scream echoes] 

CUTSCENE

 

13\. EXT DAY GUINNION FORT   
[Arthur, Mercia and the army ride out. FOCUS: Gwen, dressed in trews, Gwaine beside her, Charys looking stressed, Heledd beside her

FOCUS

CHARYS  
I cannot be sure how much magic any of you have left. You could drain yourself in one go and die. That's how Dewi was orphaned. 

HELEDD  
I could die as a warrior from an arrow or a sword. This is a war my dear healer, and in wars people die. 

CHARYS  
It's my job to stop it. 

HELEDD  
Then find a way to find our limits. 

FOCUS

GWEN  
We have not spoken of her

GWAINE  
Nor will we. I can't. Not yet. Please your majesty. 

GWEN  
Gwen. I'm Gwen. 

FOCUS

ARTHUR  
We have made a good start here. We have to keep up the momentum

MERCIA  
I am starting to believe in your miracles. 

CUTSCENE

 

14\. ESTABLISHING SHOT: THE DRUID CAMP IN CAMELOT. FOCUS; THE TRISKELION VISIBLE ON INDIVIDUALS. 

15\. EXT DAY THE DRUID CAMP  
[Tristan is walking with Rian and Gwydion] 

RIAN  
You will never get to the castle. The Raven soldiers are everywhere. We keep them away from us with magic for now but Mordred will break our wards eventually. (Sighs) He forgot his true loyalty when Emrys came

TRISTAN  
Merlin is missing 

RIAN  
He still lives. Our Seers know that much

TRISTAN  
(With excitement) Where?

RIAN  
(shakes her head) They see only shadows. (pause) Sulien has been persuasive. You will have much company when you return to the King

TRISTAN  
It will be dangerous to use your magic. Merlin (pause) he used too much.

GWYDION  
We have a warning. Look [From beneath his shirt he takes a small crystal on a chain. It glows brightly]. Hold this 

[Tristan takes the crystal in his hand. The glow fades to nothing.]

RIAN  
You have no magic so the crystal does not react. The light fades as magic fades. 

GWYDION  
We have never shown this to outsiders before. (huffs) You can imagine how Uther Pendragon would have used it. 

[Sulien comes over]

SULIEN  
We're ready to go.

[A column of people move off] 

CUTSCENE

 

16\. INT NIGHT THE SLAVE PEN IN THE CAILLEACH'S CASTLE  
[Merlin lies against Percival. His hands are mangled and useles. A Camelot man at arms kneels beside them]

AELRIC  
Drink this, it's soup. It will help

MERLIN  
(weakly) I'm sorry. I can't, I'll be sick again (pause) Thank you 

PERCIVAL  
(worridly) Merlin?

MERLIN  
(interrupting) Can you talk to me? Talk to me about Camelot. The way it was

(silence)

AELRIC  
Remember the look on Lancelot's face when he had beaten the Prince in the challenge but still had to clean the stables? 

[Merlin smiles] 

PERCIVAL  
Remember how Gwaine kept stealing food from the kitchen

MERLIN  
(laughing softly) Wasn't that you? 

AELRIC  
I remember the first day you came to Camelot, standing up to the prince like that. Course he was different then. Now (pause) 

PERCIVAL  
The king is different

[Merlin leans back against Percival} 

MERLIN  
(softly, his eyes closed) Talk to me of Arthur

CUTSCENE

 

17 EXT NIGHT A HILL OVER A RIVER   
{Arthur stands in the moonlight looking down at the river. Gwen stands beside him. A group of knights and others stand to one side] 

ARTHUR  
Have the rivermen set out?

GWEN  
They have

ARTHUR  
Stay out of the battle Gwen, you're not a warrior

GWEN  
I am no fool. I will stay as safe as is possible. 

[Arthur moves over to the group.]

HELEDD  
Sulien did what you asked. Evey Druid able to make the journey has answered your call.

ARTHUR  
I won't forget it. 

CUTSCENE

18\. ESTABLISHING SHOT - THE BATTLE AT THE FORD, THE KNIGHTS CHARGE A PLATOON OF DARK WARRIORS. THE DARK WARRIORS FALL. 

 

19\. EXT DAWN THE BATTLE AT TWYFRD   
[Arthur is making his way through the battlefied. The fighting is over. The flags of Camelot and Mercia fly over the field. Suddenly a Deifr soldier leaps from the bodies adn lunges at Arthur with a sword. Tristan leaps in front of the King, the sword plunges into his abdomen. A knight strikes at the soldier. Tristan looks down and crumples into Arthur's arms]

ARTHUR  
(Shouting) Get Charys! 

TRISTAN  
Save the healer for those who can be healed. I know wounds

ARTHUR  
I'm sorry

TRISTAN  
I've been dead for a long time. 

ARTHUR  
(Desperately) Where is Charys? 

TRISTAN  
The Druid seers. (His breath comes in gasps) They say Merlin is still alive [Grips Arthur's hand] find him. 

[Arthur starts to speak but Tristan keeps going]

TRISTAN (CONT)   
He's important. Merlin, he makes us better than we are, he made me better, he not just a servant

ARTHUR  
He never was 

TRISTAN  
(smiles) That's why I followed you. Because I saw you knew that. Because you went back for him in the caves, went back for a servant. I knew than that you were a King with the the heart of a man. I knew I could follow you. (low laugh turning into a cough) She already knew. Isolde could see people. She saw me. Do you see Merlin? (speeding up) Do you? Will you go back for him? Will you?

ARTHUR  
I will. 

TRISTAN  
(smiles) He sees you. He knows. Find him. See him. (voice trails off) She always knew, I was the slow one

[Charys and Gwen arrive] 

CHARYS  
Let me take him Sire

GWEN  
(very gently) Let Charys tend him Arthur

[Arthur lets go and Tristan is carried away. Arthur's eyes are wet]

ARTHUR  
I told him I sent men out to die. 

GWEN  
You told him and he still went. 

KNIGHT  
Sire, they are all dead or disarmed. We hold the ford. 

ARTHUR  
(very firm tone) Send the army through. We don't rest today. We move on. (Raises his voice) [Men gather around him, some with light battle wounds] We will drive them out of Caerleon as we did with Mercia. We will not stop until all the five Kingdoms are free. We fight for each other, Mercia, Camelot, Caerlon 

TOR  
(interruptint) Rhegd! 

ARTHUR  
Rhegd, Essitir, As long as we fight together we connot be stopped. We will win! 

[Cheers from the men] 

FADE 

CUTSCENE

 

20 INT DAY A ROOM IN THE CAILLEACH'S CASTLE

MORGANA  
(reading note) Arthur has broken the blockade on Caerleon. [She crumples the paper} (angrily) Enough playing. Empty the castle. We ride for Camelto to finish this. 

MAN  
What about the slaves? 

MORGANA  
Leave them. we may have need of them afterwards. 

MAN  
And this one. Did you get what you wanted? 

[Morgana steps aside, revealing Merlin, bound in chains attached to the roof. His head is bowed, blood on his lips]

MORGANA  
He has broken his link with the dragon and blocked mine. Aithusa is of no use to to me now. 

MAN  
Will I kill him?

MORGANA  
(considering) No. Put him back in the box. When I have captured Camelot, I will show the great Emrys as an example. 

[The man moves to take Merlin from the chains] 

MORGANA  
Wait. One more gift. [She holds out her thumb and forefinger] I think I will make an end, an end to your quips and jokes, your terrible excuses and end to your lies. [She closes her thumb and finger. Merlin makes a strangled gasp and tries to reach for his throat.] An end perhaps to Merlin? 

[She walks out] 

CUTSCENE 

21\. EXT DAY OVERVIEW THE CAILLEACH'S CASTLE; LONG COLUMNS OF MEN MARCH OUT ALONG THE ROAD. MORGANA RIDES WITH THEM 

22\. EXT DAY THE MOUNTAINS AROUND DEIFR  
[Annis, Elyan and some Caerleon generals on horseback. In the distance the castle can be seen, the armies even further away.

ANNIS  
The cat seems to be leaving. Shall we see what the mice can do? 

CUTSCENE

23\. ESTABLISHING SHOT CAMELOT 

24\. EXT DAY THE COURTYARD AT CAMELOT   
[Leon is standing on the steps, Oswin beside him. A rider comes in] 

LEON  
(calling out) Did you get through? 

RIDER  
I did! The Ravens have moved off! I have news of the King- he has taken the ford into Caerleon

LEON  
Come inside and tell all. (To Oswin) Why would Mordred have broken the seige? I don't like this.

 

CUTSCENE

25\. ESTABLISHING SHOT; DEIFR PLAIN OUTSIDE THE CAILLEACH'S CASTLE. ANNIS' FORCES SWEEP THROUGH 

26\. INT DAY THE CAILLEACH'S CASTLE  
{Annis strides through the halls, her entourage trying to keep up]

GENERAL  
All resistance is over, we hold the castle and the surrounding territory. 

SOLDIER  
Your majesty what shouldwe do with the slaves? 

[Annis stops]

ANNIS  
Slaves? There are slaves here?

SOLDIER  
Yes Majesty. They are held below. 

ANNIS  
Show me

[They walk quickly through the castle] 

SOLDIER  
They are from all the five kingdoms, some are in bad shape. 

ANNIS  
We will have to leave them. We can't take the weak with us. 

[they enter the slave pen] 

CUTSCENE

27\. INT DAY THE SLAVE PEN   
[Percival is pulling at a small door low down in the wall. Aelric works beside him. The door on the gangway opens. Annis walks in. Percival stands.] 

ANNIS  
You are free. The castle is yours. Do what you will with it. 

PERCIVAL  
Your majesty! 

ANNIS  
You know me? 

[She walks down the steps, flanked by her generals]

ANNIS  
Who are you? 

PERCIVAL  
I am a knight of Camelot, your majesty, these men are also of Camelot. We wish to fight with you. 

[Annis looks at him. She pauses.]

ANNIS  
If you are of Camelot I could use you. Every sword is needed. But I have learned not to trust easily .Can you prove what you say? 

ELYAN  
Percival!

[Elyan rushes down the stairs and embraces Percival. He is welcomed by the other Camelot men]

ANNIS  
Well, I suppose that answers that question. You are welcome to join us. 

PERCIVAL  
Your Majesty, there is one more. He is in there [he gestures towards the small door] 

[Annis nods at her general, who goes over to the door and forces the lock with his sword. Annis speaks as he works] 

ANNIS  
What is that?

PERCIVAL  
They call it the box. You can't sit, can't stand, it's (pause) hell.

[The door opens, Merlin stumbles out, his mangled hands held before him. He is stooped and bearded and blinks against the light]

ELYAN  
(In a breath) Merlin? 

ANNIS  
He must stay. There are no passengers in this war. We ride swift and long. All must keep up

PERCIVAL  
I will carry him if needs be

[Elyan and Aelric are supporting Merlin] 

ELYAN  
Madam, this is Merlin

ANNIS  
Who? (pause) Isn't that your King's servant? 

PERCIVAL  
He's more than that. (pause) If he stays, all of us stay. 

ELYAN  
And me

[Annis looks surprised] 

ANNIS  
He is your responsibility. I will not hold up my army for you. [She looks at the rest of the slaves] The war is not over but there is hope. 

CUTSCENE 

28\. ESTABLISHING. EXT. THE CAILLEACH'S CASTLE. ANNIS' ARMY LEAVES. FOCUS; ANNIS ON HORSEBACK. FOCUS; ELYAN ON HORSEBACK, MERLIN BEFORE HIM, PERCIVAL WALKING BESIDE. 

29\. EXT DAY THE DEIFR PLAIN  
[Annis' army]

ELYAN  
Your Majesty? Where are we going?

ANNIS  
We head back to Caerleon. It seems your King has been busy. He is there. 

[Merlin jerks slightly but says nothing - close-up on his face. It shows despair] 

CUTSCENE

30\. OVERVIEW OF MOUNTANS AND RIVERS 

31\. EXT DAY AN OPEN FIELD BY A RIVER TENTS FLYING THE CAMELOT FLAG  
[Arthur is walking with his knights. A messenger rides in]

MESSENGER  
Sire, Queen Annis has been sighted 

ARTHUR  
Make everything ready. 

CUTSCENE

32\. EXT DAY ARTHUR'S CAMP  
[Annis and her troops march in]

ARTHUR  
I won't say welcome, your Majesty, this is your kingdom. Your place is here

ANNIS  
And you have won it back for me. It is only fitting that I return some of yours to you 

[Percival, Elyan and the Men-at-arms come forward. Arthur greets them warmly and they are welcomed by the rest of the Camelot contingent]

ARTHUR  
You have eased my mind greatly, your majesty, I feared for my men, and to have them returned safely is a gift. Please, there are refreshments inside the tent, we can talk 

[Annis and Arthur enter the tent. Percival is looking around anxiously] 

CUTSCENE

33\. INT DAY INSIDE THE TENT  
[Arthur guides Annis to a seat. The tent flap opens Percival enters] 

PERCIVAL  
There is one more stray for you Arthur. 

[He pushes Merlin into the tent. Merlin tries to hide his broken hands in his tunic. He does not look at Arthur. Arthur steps forward, hestitantly] 

ARTHUR  
(Questionly) Merlin? (more confidence) Merlin! (relief) I thought you were dead 

[Arthur pulls Merlin into a hug 

MERLIN'S VOICE  
I might as well be

ARTHUR  
Merlin? 

MERLIN'S VOICE  
I'm useless to you

ARTHUR  
You've always been useless, but I still want you around. I've missed you. I know about the Dragon. (sighs) oh Merlin it is good to have you back. 

MERLIN'S VOICE  
You can hear me?

ARTHUR  
Of course I can hear you [He looks at the startled expressions around him] You're not talking are you?

MERLIN'S VOICE  
You can hear me?

ARTHUR  
Yes, you said that

PERCIVAL  
(very quietly) She took his voice. She did it to all Druids. She [he puts his hand to his face. Merlin reaches out to him then looks at his claw and retracts] She didn't want to hear them scream. 

[Charys enters] 

CHARYS  
More likely she feared that they would do magic. Let me see your hands Emrys 

[Merlin pulls his hands from her and tries to hide them] 

ARTHUR  
Don't be such a girl Merlin!

[Annis and Charys glare at him] 

MERLIN'S VOICE  
Leave me, You can't help me

ARTHUR  
You don't know that, let her look!

[The others look at him] 

ARTHUR  
What? I told you can hear him

CHARYS  
It is unusual, but not unheard of. Emrys, can you try to send to me? 

ARTHUR  
He says he's not sending he's just talking. 

[Charys looks at his hands then looks away. Merlin stands up and moves towards the tent flap]

ARTHUR  
Where are you going? 

[We do not hear Merlin's voice] 

ARTHUR  
Wait, I'll .. (pause) [he looks back at the tent. Annis makes a shooing gesture and picks up a jug to pour herself some wine. She points to the chair and Percival sits. Arthur follows Merlin] 

 

CUTSCENE 

34\. EXT DAY THE RIVER NEAR THE CAMP   
[Arthur and Merlin are walking slowly along the bank. Arthur seems to be talking. They stop by a small grove of trees with early spring growth. Merlin breaks down, shoulders heaving as he sobs silently. Arthur stands awkwardly then hugs Merlin to him. Merlin sobs on his shoulder] 

CUTSCENE 

35\. INT DAY INSIDE THE TENT   
[Gwen enters with Gwaine. She hugs Elyan then sits with Annis while Gwaine greets the others. Charys sits quietly] 

ANNIS  
The King is fond of the boy

GWEN  
We all are. He made us. 

CHARYS  
He is Emrys. 

GWAINE  
He is my friend

PERCIVAL  
Our Friend

[Annis raises an eyebrow] 

ANNIS  
Just as well I let you bring him then.

GWAINE  
I'm going to... (he goes to the tent flap] 

GWEN  
(Interrupting) No! (pause) Arthur always takes pain on himself. He will be telling Merlin about Hunith. I don't think they want company. 

CUTSCENE

 

36\. EXT EVENING THE CAMP  
[Gwaine and Percival are walking] 

PERCIVAL  
The King looks (pause) older

GWAINE  
So do you mate. (pause) It's a long war. 

PERCIVAL  
I always knew I'd get out, get back. Dying wasn't an option, y'know. 

GWAINE  
I sort of assume I won't get back. 

PERCIVAL  
A knight can't think like that. Not when we're winning. 

GWAINE  
We've lost people on the way. That makes you think. And the kings are all in that tent planning where they'll send us next and some of us will stay there just as Tristan lies at Twyfwrd. I wonder where I'll lie. 

PERCIVAL  
You're being morbid old friend. This is a good day.

GWAINE  
(Nods towards Merlin, standing alone, hands hidden] Is it? Will it ever be? 

CUTSCENE

37\. EXT. EVENING THE CAMP  
[Merlin stands alone. Charys walks up] 

CHARYS  
Emrys!

[Merlin turns away, Charys puts her hand on his shoulder, he shrugs if off.]

CAHRYS  
Emrys you have to try! 

[Merlin turns to look at her. His mouth works for a second then he turns away. Charys sighs then puts a small crystal into his hand. It does not glow. She walks away. Gwen walks over] 

GWEN  
There's a council meeting on. You should be there

[Merlin looks at her eloquently, his whole body saying 'why'] 

GWEN  
Merlin, you're part of it. You always have been though for a while I didn't want to see that . I've changed, I understand Merlin, what you've done for us, all of us, what you've been. I know now that none of us would be here if it wasn't for you, you made this world. 

[Merlin backs away from her in horror. Arthur races out of the council tent]

ARTHUR  
(shouted) Leave him alone

GWEN  
I was only .. 

ARTHUR  
(to Merlin) No it's not your fault, this war is not on you. (pause) You couldn't have done anything about Morgana, (beat) Merlin I grew up with her and I didn't guess she would do these things. (pause) It's not your fault. (pause) because I know you. 

[Merlin looks distraught] 

CUTSCENE. 

38\. INT NIGHT THE COUNCIL TENT

MERCIA  
It would seem then that all her armies are heading the same way

ARTHUR  
Towards Camelot. 

MERCIA  
Wouldn't we be wiser to stay away, fortify our borders against future attack? 

TOR  
I know I'm only sitting here with you high folks cause I brought an army to this war, but it seems to me that if someone goes out of his way to to help you when you're down, then you owe him, owe him big. And I don't know about the rules of kinging, but in the wild lands, you owe a favour, you pay up. We don't do knights and codes and such but we do have that much honour. 

ANNIS  
I agree. In this war, honour among friends is all we have. I stand with Camelot

MERCIA  
As do I, (pause) I menat nothing by.. (pause) 

GWEN  
We're agreed then. 

CUTSCENE 

 

39\. EXT NIGHT THE CAMP   
[Merlin is sitting by a compfire alone, his hands wrapped in his shirt. Arthur walks over to him and puts his hand at the back of Merlin's neck and holds for a moment.] 

ARTHUR  
We're going back to Camelot. I'm taking you home Merlin. I'm taking you back to Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really would love to know what people think of this now that it is nearly done


	13. Destiny's End part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last the end - except for the deleted scenes in the next chapter

1\. ESTABLISHING SHOT: CAMELOT IN SPRINGTIME 

2\. EXT DAY THE HILLS ABOVE CAMELOT.   
[Arthur rides to the vantage point, looking at the city. Merlin rides beside him, the reins roughly wound around his hands, his horse on a leading rein. Gwaine follows. The rest of the knights are in the background] 

ARTHUR  
Home

MERLIN'S VOICE  
Camelot

ARTHUR  
I thought we'd meet more resistance on the way. A few scattered patrols is not an army. Where is Mordred?

GWAINE  
He had the city pretty much under seige for most of the winter but now, nothing. I don't like it. 

ARTHUR  
What do you think Merlin? 

MERLIN'S VOICE  
I think the horses are tired and we still have a little way to go. 

[Arthur sighs and turns the horse's head. He tugs on the leading rein of Merlin's horse. They ride on] 

CUTSCENE

3\. EXT DAY THE COURTYARD OF CAMELOT.   
[Leon and Gaius on the steps. Arthur and his entourage arrive] 

LEON  
Welcome home your Majesties 

ARTHUR  
I was expecting a warmer wecome from Mordred. Do you know where he's gone? 

LEON  
North Sire. I have some men tracking his army. 

ARTHUR  
I want a meeting of the full Round Table. We'll talk of this later. 

[Arthur dismounts. Both Gwen and Merlin are beside him. Gwen dismmounts herself. Arthur goes to help Merlin who cannot use his hands to grip. Leon looks on impassively] 

LEON  
(To Gwen) I'm glad to see you safe Majesty. 

GWEN  
And I am sorry my actions caused you anxiety Leon. 

[Gwaine looks at the steps FLASHBACK BLODWYN STANDING WITH GWEN. He sighs and dismounts] 

GAIUS  
(To Merlin) My boy. You're home, you're safe

[Merlin looks at him blankly]

ARTHUR  
Yes you are. So stop being an idiot

[Gaius looks startled]

GWAINE  
Yeah, you don't really get used to it. 

PERCIVAL  
[Arriving on the steps] Merlin can't speak but Arthur hears him 

GWAINE  
So we get one sided conversations which are surprisingly understandable

GAIUS  
(sadly) Oh Merlin

ARTHUR  
Gaius, there are wounded in the carts, some bad. Charys has worked hard but (pause)

GAIUS  
I'll get my pack Sire. 

[he goes back into the castle] 

OSWIN  
Sire, accomodation will be tight but I have kept your quarters free. And of course suitable accomodation for our royal guests. 

ARTHUR  
A bed would be fine, Oswin. We have been on the road for a long time.

CUTSCENE

4\. INT DAY GAIUS' CHAMBERS   
[Merlin enters and looks around at the room. He goes over to the door of his room. He opens it and looks inside. Three children are playing on the floor, a woman sits in a chair sewing. She looks up questioningly. Merlin backs out. Gaius has entered the main chamber]

GAIUS  
Oh 'Im sorry Merlin, someone should have told you, we've had to fit refugees from the outer villages everywhere. Didn't the king assign you his old chmabers before you left? Though now that I think of it, Leon has been using that as his office and I think there are some knights bunked down there. Go to Oswin, he'll know where to go. 

[Gaius is packing a sack with phials and ointments as he speaks. He hurries to the door] 

GAIUS (CONT)   
It's good to have you back Merlin. We'll talk when I return. 

[He leaves. Merlin stands in the room] 

CUTSCENE 

5\. INT DAY THE CORRIDOR OUTSIDE ARTHUR'S OLD CHAMBERS   
[Merlin stands by the door. A knight pushes past him and opens the door. The room inside has cot beds and packs, obviously lived in. Merlin turns away] 

CUTSCENE

6\. INT DAY A CORRIDOR IN CAMELOT  
[Oswin is hurrying along, a young clerk following behind him]

OSWIN  
No, that won't do for the King of Mercia. You'll have to move Sir Edric and his family. 

[Merlin stands in front of him. Oswin looks at him. Merlin stares for a moment.]

OSWIN  
I don't have time for this. Whatever you want put it in writing. 

[He walks away. Merlin stands still. Outside the window Arthur is standing with Annis and Mercia. He laughs. merlin turns away and walks down the corridor] 

CUTSCENE

7\. EXT NIGHT THE BATTLEMENTS OF CAMELOT   
[Merlin stands looking at the roofscape. Arthur comes through the turret door and stands beside him] 

ARTHUR  
I didn't know where you were

MERLIN' VOICE  
I'm here

ARTHUR  
I came up here a lot when you were gone. Reminded me what was at stake. Still is ar stake. Morgana is out there somewhere 

[Merlin starts at Morgana's name. Arthur puts his hand on Merlin's shoulder]

ARTHUR  
I'm sorry. 

MERLIN'S VOICE  
I can't avoid her name. And you're right, she's out there. She hasn't changed. 

ARTHUR  
We have. We can beat her. 

MERLIN'S VOICE  
I couldn't. 

ARTHUR  
It's all right Merlin, you're back in Camelot. You're safe. I won't let you be harmed again. 

[Merlin turns violently knocking the hand off his shoulder]

MERLIN'S VOICE  
That's not [he's interrupted by Oswin entering] 

OSWIN  
Sire, your guests, they were wondering (pause) 

ARTHUR  
I'll be right down Oswin

[Oswin leaves, Arthur guides Merlin towards the door. 

ARTHUR  
It seems the castle is still full of refugees. We're all doubling up. You and Gwaine are staying in my room, I've had Oswin bring in beds. Making cot beds is a thriving industry in Camelot these days. 

[He pauses at the door] 

ARTHUR   
This is your place Merlin. Whatever you think, this is your place. 

CUTSCENE 

8\. EXT DAY AN ARMY CAMP  
[Morgana stands outside a tent. She is dressed for war. Mordred stands beside her]

MORDRED  
Why did you call me away. My army could have defeated them 

MORGANA   
Could is not enough. I need certainty. And I need you. [She faces him] I have Seen it. You are Arthur's destined end. You will kill Arthur and bring an end to Camelot. I will not risk you on a 'could' 

MORDRED  
You've Seen this? 

MORGANA  
Seeing was my first gift. They forget that. They always underestimate me. 

MORDRED  
What of Emrys? The Seers say ...

MORGANA  
(Interrupting) Emrys is nothing. I have broken him. His part is over. 

CUTSCENE 

9\. EXT DAY THE TRAINING FIELD AT CAMELOT  
[Knights, men-at-arms and Druids are on the field. Some wear the colours of Camelot some of Mercia, a few of Caerleon. Arthur is in the centre of the field] 

ARTHUR  
So, the system is this, three fighters with one druid. Fighters, you have two jobs, first to protect your druid, second, to take out dark warriors. They are your only tasks, Ignore everything else on the battlefield. You have been chosen for your skill and for your ability to think on your feet. Use it. Druids, you have one task. Hit the dark warriors with magic. Nothing else. We have healers, we need you to fight. Now, practice. 

[The teams spar and bond. Arthur walks to the side of the field where Gwaine and Percival stand] 

GWAINE  
These teams should cut down our losses. 

PERCIVAL  
If they keep their heads [He looks as a young druid girl fall to her knees beside a fallen menber of her team] 

GWAINE  
You can't really train people not to care. Or if you do, they stop being people. 

PERCIVAL  
And then there's those who care too much. 

[He nods towards a corner of the field. Merlin is standing there. He watches the training then turns away.] 

ARTHUR  
Merlin will be fine. Gaius is working on a cure. He will recover. 

CUTSCENE

 

10\. INT DAY THE KING'S CHAMBER

GAIUS  
I'm sorry Sire. There is nothing I can do. Morgana was very efficent in her damage. His hands will never be any better. 

ARTHUR  
And his voice? 

GAIUS  
[Shakes his head] It is both magical and physical. I cannot cure it. 

ARTHUR  
Could the Druids? 

GAIUS  
Rian has been here. I'm sorry. 

(silence)

ARTHUR  
Well then, We'll have to make sure Merlin has everything he needs. I will be his voice 

GAIUS  
Sire, you have a war to run, you cannot be a servant to Merlin 

[Merlin enters the room. He hears. He leaves] 

CUTSCENE

11\. SCENE MONTAGE: 1. THE ROUND TABLE   
[Merlin is at his place at the table. Arthur is talking]

KNIGHT  
Sorry Sire, is that what you think or is it Merlin? 

ARTHUR  
What?

KNIGHT  
It's just confusing sometimes, who's saying what. 

[Merlin looks down not meeting any eyes. Arthur looks at him]

ARTHUR  
(to Merlin) No you're not

 

CROSSCUT ; THE ROUND TABLE. A DIFERENT DAY MERLIN'S PLACE IS EMPTY. 

 

12 SECENE MONTAGE 2 INT DAY A ROOM IN CAMELOT   
[Merlin at a table, parchment before him. He tries to pick up a pen, fails, tries again, he cannot grasp it in his broken fingers. He puts his head on the table and stares blankly] 

CUTSCENE

13\. SCENE MONTAGE 3 EXT DAY THE TRAINING FIELD  
[Arthur talking with Annis and Mercia]

ARTHUR  
If we integrate our armies, make them used to each other we will 

SERVANT  
Sire, Gaius wondered i you could come. Merlin wants to say something. 

[Arthur leaves. Annis and Mercia look at him go. They are not happy] 

CUTSCENE

14\. INT DAY A ROOM IN CAMELOT  
[Gwen, Leon and Oswin are talking]   
OSWIN  
It can't go on like this, Your Majesty. 

LEON  
You know I feel for Merlin but the King has his duties. 

OSWIN  
He drops everything when Merlin calls

GWEN  
Arthur does what is right. And if you've noticed Merlin never asks. 

OSWIN  
But it's not fitting to see the King of Camelot feeding a servant, and when all's said and done, that's all he is. (pause) You said so yourself your majesty. 

(Silence) 

GWEN  
I did. I had forgotton who I was. I remember now. Leave us [She dismisses Oswin with a wave of her hand. Oswin bows and leaves] 

LEON  
Forgive him Majesty, he means well. But he has a point. We must find a solution for Merlin

GWEN  
He's not a problem Leon, He's a person. 

CUTSCENE

15\. INT NIGHT THE KING'S CHAMBER   
[Arthur is asleep in the bed. FOCUS: Merlin on a cot-bed. He is asleep, evidently dreaming. FOCUS The crystal Charys gave him. FOCUS. a tiny spark deep in the crystal. ]

CUTSCENE

 

16\. EXT DAY MORGANA'S CAMP   
[soldiers are training Mordred is with them. He sees Morgana and walks over. Morgana and Mordred walk, Morgana looks tired]

MORDRED  
You're keeping the army on a leash Morgana. We are ready to fight now, today but you hesitate. You postpone battle

MORGANA  
You're not ready. Not yet. (pause) I had expected to have a dragon with me to claim Camelot but now I must change my plans. 

MORDRED  
We con't need a dragon we can beat Arthur right now

MORGANA  
And Mercia? And Caerleon? And the others who have joined my brother? They have a found a way to overcome the power of the amulets. The special warriors are as vulnerable as the rest now. I intend to do something about that, something to give you an edge. 

MORDRED  
What are you planning. 

MORGANA  
I'm planning to win

CUTSCENE

17\. INT EVENING THE KING'S CHAMBERS  
[Arthur is sitting by the fire, He has parchments and maps on his knee. Merlin sits opposite him] 

ARTHUR  
Do you know how many rooms there are in this castle? I didn't but I think Oswin has counted every one and put beds in each. He's terrifyingly efficient. 

MERLIN'S VOICE  
Arthur?

ARTHUR  
Uh huh? 

MERLIN'S VOICE  
If I asked you something would you say yes?

ARTHUR  
I don't know. As long as it's not having a room to yourself, because that's not possible. (Pause) It's not having your own room is it? I know Gwaine snores (pause)

MERLIN'S VOICE  
You snore. And no not a room. (pause) I want to leave Camelot. 

ARTHUR  
There's a war on

MERLIN'S VOICE  
Noticed that thanks. 

ARTHUR  
Ealdor isn't safe. 

MERLIN'S VOICE  
There's nothing for me there. I want to go to the sea. 

ARTHUR  
Why? (pause) Is this a magic thing? Will this help you? 

MERLIN'S VOICE  
I think it will give me what I need. 

ARTHUR  
How can you know that? How can you be sure?

MERLIN'S VOICE  
I had a dream

ARTHUR  
(Shortly) You told me dreams can't be trusted

MERLIN'S VOICE  
(holding out his hands) My magic is gone Arthur. I'm (pause) I can't (pause) I (pause) What can I trust? 

(Silence) 

ARTHUR  
Me. 

(Silence) [Merlin looks at Arthur. Arthur holds his gaze} 

ARTHUR  
If there is something you need to do, I will go with you.

(Silence) 

MERLIN'S VOICE  
You can't, you're the King

ARTHUR  
A servant can't say can't to a King. And don't try to slip away without me or I will have you sent to the dungeons. I've done it before. Many times. 

MERLIN'S VOICE   
(lightly) At least I'd get a room to myself [His face shows his tension and grief] 

ARTHUR  
[searches through parchment. Holds one sheet up] No, two guardsmen, three men at arms and a blacksmith. So no arguemnt. I'm going with you. 

CUTSCENE

 

18\. INT DAY A ROOM IN CAMELOT

OSWIN   
You can't go with him. (pause) [Arthur glares at him] (Hesitates) Sire. 

LEON  
You are needed here. Morgana will (pause) 

ARTHUR  
I will not be far. And you know all the plans we have made. 

OSWIN  
But Sire? 

ARTHUR  
(angrily) Enough! I have told you my decision. You may leave 

[Leon and Oswin bow and leave. Gwen remains]

GWEN  
They are right you know. You have a duty here. 

(Silence) [Arthur stands by the window. He turns to look at Gwen ]

ARTHUR  
(with greast emotion) I owe him. I owe him. All those years, I never saw, I never noticed. And now when I see, When I see what was done, when I see, I see, (pause) I owe him 

GWEN  
(Very softly) And you must honour that. I've learned that. (pause) Go Arthur. Go with Merlin. I will see to things here. 

ARTHUR  
Our (pause) guests? 

GWEN  
(Smiles) I worked in the palace Arthur. I know how to sooth ruffled Royals. Go. [Arthur moves to the door] (calls to him smiling) Especially in the last year!

[Arthur turns at the door]

ARTHUR  
Guinivere? I still (pause) 

GWEN  
I know. 

CUTSCENE

19\. EXT EVENING THE COURTYARD OF CAMELOT   
[Arthur and Merlin ride out, sharing a horse] 

CUTSCENE

20\. EXT DAY THE COAST. THE ISLE OF THE BLESSED ON THE HORIZON

ARTHUR  
It looks different. 

MERLIN'S VOICE  
Magic changes. I must cross. 

ARTHUR  
We 

MERLIN' VOICE  
[Holds up his hands] I can't stop you. 

[they walk along the jetty. A boat waits. There is no ferryman. They enter the boat. Arthur balancing Merlin. Once they sit down the boat moves across the sea, leaving no wake] 

ARTHUR  
Is this magic?

MERLIN'S VOICE  
Everything is. [FOCUS: THE SMALL CRYSTAL HANGING ON A CHAIN AROUND MERLIN'S NECK. A TINY SPARK LIGHTS IN IT

[They land on a small beach. a figure awaits them. It is Puck.]

PUCK   
Welcome Emrys. They are waiting for you

[Merlin stumbles ashore and walks on, Arthur follows but a barrier of white light springs up in front of him. He hammers on it desperately but it doesn't waver. Puck appears. 

PUCK  
You can't go there. Only magic. (pause) or those who have been magic can safely enter

[Arthur draws his sword and puts it to Puck's neck]

ARTHUR  
I don't know if this sword can kill you but it is dragon-forged so there is a good chance it could. Drop the barrier

PUCK  
Why? You have done what you promised him Your destiny is out there, in the world. Let him go.

ARTHUR  
No. He doesn't face this alone. Not again. Not ever. 

(silence) 

PUCK  
If you go on, you will bind your fate to his. 

ARTHUR  
I already have. 

PUCK  
You may never return. 

ARTHUR  
Drop the barrier.

PUCK  
I like you. You're crazy enough to do it

[The barrier drops. Arthur enters. Puck follows. They walk on to a great hall, not in ruins, but tall and bright. Merlin stands there, slumped, his hands uselss at his side. Three female figures stand near him all are clocked. 

PUCK  
(Whispers) We're not here you know. We can see and hear but we can not interfer. This is his destiny. He gets to make it. 

ARTHUR  
Who are they? 

PUCK  
The Queens. The Lady of the lake [CUT TO FREYA] The Queen of Dreams [CUT TO MAB] And her. 

ARTHUR  
Who is she?

PUCK  
The Morigal. 

[Arthur jumps up] 

ARTHUR  
NO! Morgana doesn't get him again! 

[Puck holds him back with magic. Arthur is encased in light] 

PUCK  
Easy, Mortal. I understand your feelings, but this is not your sister and the mistress does not obey the maid. The Morigal plays her own game.

ARTHUR  
Not with Merlin

PUCK  
This isn't her game. 

[focus switches to Merlin] 

MAB  
Emrys

FREYA  
Merlin

MORIGAL  
Warlock

MAB  
Why are you here? 

MERLIN'S VOICE  
To make an end. 

MORIGAL  
It is your right

FREYA  
It is not your time

MERLIN'S VOICE  
My time is over. I can do no more. I have played Detiny's game. Let me end.

MAB  
You could make a beginning

MERLIN'S VOICE  
I'm finished. Emrys is finished. I have nothing left to give. This is where destiny leads, no further. Let me go. Let me end

[Arthur pulls against the light binding him} 

MORIGAL  
What if you got it all back? 

MAB  
Your hands, your voice, your magic. 

MERLIN'SVOICE  
(bitterly) And the price. I know you. I know your kind. You offer life and take death, Nimueh did the same. What will you take from me if I accept your offer? 

MORIGAL  
We will give not take

MAB  
But there is a price

FREYA  
A terrible price

MORIGAL  
Many call it a gift. They spend their lives looking for this gift that we offer you

MERLIN'S VOICE  
[To Freya] Please? If I could be whole again, if I had my magic back I could stop this war. Camelot would be safe. Arthur would be safe. Please Freya, what is the price? 

FREYA  
All mortals fear the possibility of losing those they love. You will have the certainty

MERLIN'S VOICE  
[Hollow laugh] I knew it

MAB  
You know nothing. We offer life. (pause) Everlasting life. 

MORIGAL  
That is the price. Your life. You would never die, never fade. You will watch the world pass but you will not. 

MERLIN'S VOICE  
How is that a price?

FREYA  
[she has tears in her eyes] You will lose everyone

MERLIN'S VOICE  
I lose everyone anyway. Give me back my life and I will pay your price.

FREYA  
Oh Merlin

[Morigal smiles. Merlin appears wreathed in flames. Arthur struggles. Merlin morphs, Merlin, Emrys, Dragoon, Merlin. His hands straighten, the flames slowly recede. Merlin stands straight and strong. 

MORIGAL  
You are once again a warlock, with all that entails. Destiny lies on the rim of a coin. Which way will you turn Warlock? 

[Merlin smiles coldly - it does not reach his eyes] 

FREYA  
You have your magic back, Merlin, All of it and more. No mortal could hold so much

MERLIN  
Why? Why give me this

MAB  
That is a question you should have asked before Emyrs. Now you will have to wait for your answer. Waiting is your destiny. Do you know what Emrys means? It means immortal. 

[The queens turn and walk out. Freya pauses by Merlin.

FREYA  
Avalon is always open to you Emrys. When the world goes cold for you, come and rest.

[Mab stops by Arthur. He is released from his bindings]

MAB  
A coin has two sides. It would seem that the sides cannot be separated. You should not be here, King.

MERLIN  
Arthur!

MAB  
Don't worry Emrys, I will not harm your king. But being here means he is also bound. 

ARTHUR  
[Looks at her] Will I ?

MAB  
[Interrupting] You will always be mortal. That will be part of his price. But you are bound as surely as he is. 

[Arthur and Merlin look at each other] 

FADE. 

CUTSCENE

 

21\. EXT NIGHT THE SHORE OF THE ISLE OF THE BLESSED.  
Arthur takes Merlin's hands in his. He looks at them, turning them in his hands]

ARTHUR  
Good

MERLIN  
Yes. 

CUTSCENE

22\. EXT NIGHT THE SEA  
[The boat glides over the water. Arthur and Merlin sit. ]

ARTHUR  
You are even more silent than when you could not speak. I never thought I'd say this but I want to hear you talk, even if it's your usual nonsense

MERLIN  
Can't you hear my thoughts anymore?

ARTHUR  
It's hard to hear what is not said.

MERLIN  
(smiles) Not always. 

ARTHUR  
(smiles) No, Not always.  
[The boat glides on] 

CUTSCENE

23\. EXT NIGHT THE BEACH   
[The boat is drawn up. The horse is tethered]

ARTHUR  
We'll head for Camelot at first light

[He starts to collect driftwood and places it as a fire. Merlin unrolls the bed rolls and lays them out on opposite sides of the unlit fire. ]

ARTHUR  
Well, are you going to light it. 

[Merlin laughs. He holds out his hand and speaks as his eyes glow. The wood bursts into flame. Arthur leaps back as the wood burns white hot and crumbles to ash. They both stand staring at the smoking ash]

ARTHUR  
You know, it's not very cold. We can skip the fire

MERLIN  
[Looks at his hand perplexed] It never did that before. I may need to test it for a while. 

ARTHUR  
Not around me Merlin. I am toasted enough thank you. 

[Merlin is staring at the horizon]

MERLIN  
Arthur

ARTHUR  
What

[Merlin points. Arthur turns around. A spark of light gleams on a distant hill. A flame]

ARTHUR  
The beacons are lit. Morgana has started to move. We need to get back to the army. 

FADE 

CUTSCENE

24\. EXT NIGHT MORGANA'S ARMY. 

MORGANA  
My Generals will command. You have only one task. The one only you can do.

MORDRED  
And where will you be. 

MORGANA  
I will do my part. The army will have its advantage for as long as I can channel it. But you, Mordred you must get close to Arthur. You must ensure his destiny ends in this battle. 

MORDRED.  
I will not fail. You've Seen it. 

CUTSCENE

25\. ESTABLISHING SHOT. MORGANA'S ARMY ON THE MARCH, COLUMNS AND RANKS, ALL IN BLACK, SOME WITH RAVEN HELMS. MROGANA WATCHES THEN RIDES OFF ON A WHIITE HORSE. 

26\. EXT NIGHT. LANDSCAPE - A HORSE, TWO RIDERS. THE HORSE IS VERY FAST

ARTHUR  
Merlin, I'm just asking, but is this horse actually touching the ground?

MERLIN  
He thinks he is. (pause) Everything is all right, don't worry. 

ARTHUR  
We are not going to burst into flames are we?

MERLIN  
You blow up one little fire and you never hear the end of it. 

[they ride on] 

CUTSCENE

27\. ESTABLISHING SHOT. DAWN CAMELOT . THE ARMY MARCHES OUT, BANNERS FLYING, THE RED CLOAKS OF THE KNIGHTS FLOWING BEHIND. 

GWAINE  
The King is still not here

LEON  
He will be

CUTSCENE

28\. EXT DAY ABOVE CAMELOT

MERLIN  
Are we not heading for Camelot?

ARTHUR  
We will never let them get close to the city again. Leon knows where we will stand. We go to Baden Hill 

[they ride on] 

CUTSCENE 

28\. EXT DAY LANDSCAPE  
[Morgana rides] 

CUTSCENE

29\. EXT DAY THE ARMY OF CAMELOT AND ITS ALLIES  
[Arthur and Merlin ride in. Merlin's crystal is clearly shown on his chest, above his druid mark. It glows very brightly. A few cries greet them.]

SOLDIERS AND DRUIDS RANDOM SEQUENCE  
It's the King!   
Emrys!   
The King is here.   
Emrys has returned!   
King Arthur!   
The King! 

[The shouts and cheers cross the ranks. Arthur and Merlin dismount.]

ARTHUR  
Leon, report.

LEON  
The army started to move yesterday evening. We got here a few hours after dawn. There have been no attacks yet. 

ELYAN  
Your armour Sire

[Arthur strides across to Elyan who holds his armour. Elyan starts to put on the plates but Merlin brushes him away Elyan looks at Merlin's hands with astonishment] 

MERLIN  
That's my job. 

[Merlin fits the armour on Arthur, his fingers securing the buckles. The knights gather around, looking at Merlin. Gwaine and Percival have a hint of tears in their eyes 

ARTHUR  
(softly) Say something.

MERLIN  
Have you put on weight? 

[Arthur throws back his head and laughs, a deep belly laugh. The laugh causes ripples through the ranks spreading smiles, relaxing body language. A cheer rises] 

SOLDIERS RANDOM SEQUENCE SHOUTED  
Arthur!   
Camelot!   
Mercia!   
Freedom! 

[Arthur stands, his head bowed a small smile on his lips]

ARTHUR  
(Quietly) Albion. (louder) Albion! (Louder) Albion! (Shouted) Albion! 

[Leon takes up the shout, followed by Elyan and the other knights. The chant covers the massed ranks. Arthur looks at Merlin. Merlin is smiling but there are tears in his eyes. He nods. A sudden noise from the enemy army. A charge. Arthur surges into position. The battle begins. ]

CUTSCENE

29 EXT DAY THE BATTLEFIELD MORDRED'S POSITION  
[Mordred looks on from a low hill. He identifies Arthur. he moves]

CUTSCENE

30\. EXT DAY THE VALLEY OF THE FALLEN KINGS.   
[Morgana's horse is lame. She dismounts. 

MORGANA  
This was easier with a dragon 

[She walks]

CUTSCENE 

31 EXT DAY THE BATTLEFIELD  
[Arthur and Merlin fight as a team. They move seamlessly, each one appearing to know what the other is about to do. Merlin uses magic, Arthur his sword. They duck and weave effortlessly. Their synergy spreads out to the rest of the army. The Albion forces are winning]

CUTSCENE

32\. INT DAY THE CRYSTAL CAVE  
[Morgana enters. She grips a crystal with each hand and begins to chant. Slowly her eyes glow gold and then red. The crystals grow cloudy and then dark. The dark spreads.]

CUTSCENE

32\. EXT DAY THE BATTLEFIELD  
[The Deifr forces are being pushed back. Suddenly wisps of dark cloud appear among the Deifr soldiers. The cloud increases. The soldiers' eyes glow red. They attack. The Albion army is on the defensive. ]

ARTHUR  
(Shouting) Merlin? What is it?

MERLIN  
Magic but (pause) [He closes his eyes. He sees: 

33\. CROSSFADE MERLIN'S VISION . MORGANA IN THE CRYSTAL CAVE

34\. EXT DAY THE BATTLEFIELD 

MERLIN  
I have to stop her! 

[A white speck appears in the sky. It grows to show a dragon. Screams as both armies pull back slightly. Aithusa lands. Merlin runs to her] 

ARTHUR  
Merlin? What are you doing? 

MERLIN  
Hold them. Hold them til I stop her. (pause) And you better be standing when I get back 

[He mounts the dragon} 

ARTHUR  
You had better come back!

[the dragon leaps into the air and flies]

CROSSFADE

35\. EXT DAY POV ABOVE THE BATTLEFIELD.   
[Merlin chants. A golden barrier springs up between the forces of Albion and the Dark Army, now engulfed in dark smoke through which eyes shine red. The dragon flies off]

CUTSCENE

36\. EXT DAY OUTSIDE THE CRYSTAL CAVE.   
Aithusa lands. Merlin dismounts and enters the cave. 

CROSSFADE

37\. INT DAY THE CRYSTAL CAVE  
[Morgana still stands, clutching the crystals. Her eyes are red. Most of the crystals are dark. Merlin uses magic to push her away. It bounces off her. She turns her head and lashes out at him. He is lifted and crashes against a wall, breaking crystals. He gets up and hits her again with magic. This one hits her]

MORGANA  
(Snarls) I broke you! How can you be here?

MERLIN  
We cannot fight destiny Morgana! 

[His magic hits her again but she defends] 

CUTSCENE

38\. EXT DAY THE BATTLEFIELD  
[The army of Albion is behind the golden barrier - but it is fading]

LEON  
The barrier is going down Sire! 

ARTHUR  
Defend! 

[Battle is joined, fiercer than before. FOCUS; Gwaine fights, Percival is wounded, Tor falls FOCUS. Mordred fights his way towards Arthur. Leon falls. Elyan falls. Mordred reaches Arthur. They fight. They are equally matched. It is a desperate and vicious battle]

CUTSCENE

39\. INT DAY THE CRYSTAL CAVE 

MORGANA  
Yours is not the only destiny decided today 

[She strikes out but Merlin dodges. The magic hits the crystals which shatter. The dark crystals break. Morgana's eyes change to normal]

40 EXT DAY THE BATTLEFIELD  
[The dark cloud disappears. The soldiers return to normal. The flow of battle turns again] 

41\. INT DAY THE CRYSTAL CAVE.  
[Morgana strikes at the crystals above Merlin. They shatter, the shards cutting him deeply. He strikes at her. She falls but strikes again as she does so. Merlin is hit by falling crystals. 

CROSSFADE IMAGES SWIRL IN THE CRYSTALS, MERLIN AS DRAGOON, ARTHUR FALLING IN BATTLE, CAMELOT A RUIN, CAMELOT WITH FLAGS FLYING, GWEN WEEPING, A FUNERAL BIER IN THE COURTYARD OF CAMELOT]

CROSSFADE

42\. EXT DAY OUTSIDE THE CRYSTAL CAVE   
[Morgana stumbles out. She is dishevelled and cut. Aithusa reaches her snout to her. Morgana strokes her. 

CROSSFADE

43\. EXT DAY THE BATTLEFIELD  
[Arthur and Mordred still fight. The ground shakes. Mordred stumbles. Arthur strikes at him. Mordred's sword arm is cut he drops his sword. Arthur hesitates. A white shape flies down. Aithusa snatches Mordred up in her claws and flies off. Arthur falls to his knees] 

CROSSFADE

44\. INT DAY THE CRYSTAL CAVE   
[Broken crystals lie in heaps. FOCUS One heap FOCUS: A hand, the arm under the broken crystal. 

FADE 

CUTSCENE

45\. ESTABLISHING SHOT CAMELOT. FLAGS FLYING. 

46\. EXT DAY THE COURTYARD OF CAMELOT  
[Red covered funeral biers lie in the courtyard. Crowds gather ]

47 INT DAY A ROOM ABOVE THE COURTYARD   
[Arthur is looking out]

OSWIN  
We are ready Sire. 

ARTHUR  
Yes. I will be there.

OSWIN  
Sire, should we add Merlin's name to the list of the fallen? 

ARTHUR  
(pause) No

GWEN  
It's been five days Arthur, with no sign. We have searched everywhere. 

ARTHUR  
I don't care if it is five weeks, or five months, he is not dead. He can't be. 

GWEN  
Arthur

[Arthur turns to her. He is calm]

ARTHUR  
Gwen, trust me. And you should not be thinking of this. You have a brother to mourn, and he was not the only knight to fall. We have to be King and Queen for our people and lead them in grief. 

[He opens his arms and she steps forward for a hug] 

GWEN  
Arthur, I will not be staying in Camelot. I am bringing Tor's men back to their homes.

ARTHUR  
You are bringing? 

GWEN  
Alone, they would fight among themselves. They will not fight a Queen. I owe Tor and I will pay by keeping his men from killing each other. (pause) I am still Queen of Camelot, but I can do more good this way. 

ARTHUR  
You are a prize among Queens

(Silence) 

GWEN  
You are sure he's coming back? 

ARTHUR  
Positive. 

[He takes her hand and they walk out on the balcony. 

CUTSCENE

 

48\. EXT EVENING THE COURTYARD OF CAMELOT.   
[A few people going about their business. Very quiet. A lone figure appears at the gateway and limps across the courtyard. The figure looks up at the lighted window above. It is Merlin]   
[Arthur steps from the shadow of the gate]

ARTHUR  
You're late

MERLIN  
I had to walk. My transport let me down and it's a long way. 

ARTHUR  
Excuses. I have had to put up with George for the last week. 

[Merlin laughs} 

MERLIN  
You mean George had to put up with you

[They walk towards the steps. Merlin still limping Arthur lending his arm. They jostle, Arthur's arm balancing Merlin . The setting sun catches them both and lights up Camelot] 

 

VOICEOVER  
In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom lay on the shoulders of a young man: his name, Merlin. 

CREDITS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could say that this has given me a greater respect for scriptwriters. I know each episode is shorter than they should be and that many scenes are clunky.  
> But.  
> I am not a team of writers working full time on one script but still managed a one week deadline for each script, while keeping down a fulltime job and writing in the early hours of the morning (hence the short and clunky bits)   
> And  
> I really hadn't a clue how to do it.


	14. Deleted and bonus scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These scenes were written for this episode but when I did the final write up I couldn't fit them in.
> 
> I think they happened anyway

INT DAY THE CRYSTAL CAVE 

RIAN  
It is gone. All the magic born here is gone

MERLIN  
Magic is not dead

RIAN  
No. The magic in the land still lives, and those who have it will keep it and pass it on. But it will fade, Over the years, the centuries magic will fade until it becomes only a tale to tell children

MERLIN  
You have Seen this? 

RIAN  
You have, Seer. And you will, Emrys. You know this

MERLIN  
Yes. That is the price I paid. That is my destiny. That was always destiny's purpose

RIAN  
You will be the one who remembers. The one who keeps the stories alive. 

[Merlin picks up a broken shard. A brief flash of an image - a figure on a broomstick fades]

MERLIN  
They won't believe it's real

RIAN  
What is real, Merlin? Can we ever know? 

EXT DAY THE BALCONY AT CAMELOT   
[The Courtyard is full. Arthur stands on the balcony. With him is Gwen, Annis, Mercia, Percival, and Merlin, dressed as Emrys] 

ARTHUR  
On the battlefield of Baden we lost friends and saw those we love suffer and fall. But there on that battelfield we saw the birth of something new, something wonderful. I stand here with the rulers of the five kingdonms and the Druid people. We stnad untied and we promise you as we set about mending the dammage our nations have suffered in this war wwe will not only be rebuilding our broken Camelot or Mercia or Caerleon or Essitir or even Deifr, we shall be building Albion, a country of equals, based on a round table of government, where laws are fair and difference welcomed. That dream was forged in war but it will grow in peace and that peace will be the legend of Albion. 

 

EXT DAY THE BAILEY WALL OVER LOOKING THE TRAINING GROUND.  
{Arthur is training. Gwen watches. Merlin joins her

MERLIN  
When I got my magic back, they gave me The Sight. 

GWEN  
Oh

MERLIN  
I see what was, what is and what is to be. And what might have been. I know what you lost, Gwen, what you never had, and I'm sorry. 

GWEN  
They never let me choose, Arthur and Lancelot. They decided among themselves and never let me choose. And I will never really know who I would have chosen (pause) So now I chose me. 

MERLIN  
You are a true Queen, Guinivere of Camelot. And you will be remembered. 

[she smiles sadly and walks away. Merlin looks down at the training ground where Arthur is sparring. 

CROSSFADE An image of Arthur as Merlin first saw him]

VOICEOVER  
I see what was 

CROSSFADE ; The training ground Arthur sparring

VOICEOVER  
What is

[Arthur looks up and waves. Merlin waves back]

VOICEOVER  
What is to be 

 

INT DAY THE PRINCE'S CHAMBERS (NOW MERLIN'S)   
Merlin is stading by the window where Arthur often stood. Arthur enters

ARTHUR  
The druid party is leaving. I suppose you will be joining them, Emrys.

MERLIN  
[still looking out the window] No. Heledd will be leader, with a council. I don't doubt she'll have many advisors. 

ARTHUR  
But you're Emrys

MERLIN  
They know where I am. Where I'll always be. [He turns] I chose to stay here. Arthur. with you. (pause) Unless this is your subtle way of saying you want the room back because really you only have to ask, I can move the boxes out of Gaius's storeroom in a flash. Literally. 

ARTHUR  
I don't want the room. (pause) You're staying? 

MERLIN  
I said once that I was happy to be your servant til the day I die. I meant it then and I mean it now. (laughs a little sadly) Though it may be longer than we thought.

ARTHUR  
Merlin

MERLIN  
If you want me that is. I mean I haven't exactly got a good reputation as a servant and I hate taking orders.

ARTHUR  
Merlin

MERLIN  
Yes?

ARTHUR   
I said once that if you were not a servant we could be friends. I was wrong to say that. Merlin, would you be my friend? 

(Silence)

MERLIN  
I said once that I would never call a prat a friend. I was wrong. I am honoured to have you as a friend Arthur Pendragon. 

[He extends his hand and they touch hands, then turns to a hand to elbow grip then to a hug. They look. A moment. There is a knock on the door. they pull back Oswin enters] 

OSWIN   
Time to go your majesty

[They walk out, talking as they go. Oswin moves out of earshot] 

MERLIN  
Can I get a pay rise?

ARTHUR  
I'm not paying you Merlin, you're a druid ambassador

MERLIN  
What about birthdays?

ARTHUR  
What about birthdays? 

MERLIN  
Your birthday will come and you'll be all, 'Where's my present Merlin' and I'll have to say you don't get one cause my boss won't pay me. 

ARTHUR  
You've never given me a birthday present, Merlin

MERLIN  
That's because I was a servant and it wouldn't be proper. 

ARTHUR  
Do you try to be this stupid?

MERLIN  
Yes, and it's very difficult. 

[Arthur laughs} 

ARTHUR  
Tell, you what, when my birthday comes you can clean my armour, shine my shield and polish my sword.

MERLIN  
Deal


End file.
